Sin Eleccion
by Rabbit.DC
Summary: Tres años atrás, obligada por el ultimátum que le había dado su padre para que abandonara a Oliver Queen, Felicity se había quitado la alianza de boda sólo setenta y dos horas después de casarse… Completo adentro
1. Prologo

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Tres años atrás, obligada por el ultimátum que le había dado su padre para que abandonara a Oliver Queen, Felicity se había quitado la alianza de boda sólo setenta y dos horas después de casarse…

Ahora otras circunstancias igualmente desesperadas obligaban a Felicity a suplicar la ayuda de su ex marido. Pero Oliver exigía un precio muy alto por su ayuda ... "si no se casaba con él, se marcharía y no la ayudaría"…

Felicity no tenía elección, por lo que accedió a casarse por obligación…pero resultó que la obligación tenía sus momentos de placer...

* * *

 **Hola Hola a todos, espero que me extrañaran un montón como yo a ustedes. Estoy de vuelta con una adaptación mas espero que les gustes y que la disfruten.**

 **Besos.**


	2. Chapter 1: El Comienzo

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El Comienzo**

Felicity palideció. Sentía una mezcla de consternación e incredulidad que se iba transformando en una creciente sensación de miedo.

—¿Crees que me ha resultado fácil rogar a Oliver Queen? —dijo él, furioso y a la defensiva.

Las palabras de Roy tuvieron el efecto de un martillazo y, por breves instantes, ella vaciló entre la furia y la desesperación.

Oliver Queen. La mención de aquel nombre bastaba para producirle escalofríos. Un hombre malo convertido en un hombre bueno: un empresario multimillonario que tenía casas en varias de las ciudades más importantes del mundo. Era su ex marido y la última persona que la ayudaría a ella o a su hermano.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—No tenía elección —la expresión de Roy revelaba un tormento que hizo que se le encogiera dolorosamente el estómago.

¡Dios mío! La última vez que Felicity había visto a su ex marido había sido en el funeral de su padre. Una ocasión muy dolorosa, a la que acudieron pocos que lo sintieran de verdad, algunos curiosos…, y ella habla estado tan aturdida por la pena que había actuado de forma mecánica. Desde entonces no habla estado en contacto con Oliver, ni quería estarlo.

—¡Maldita sea, Roy! ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

Él no respondió. Tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera. No había tiempo de seguir discutiendo ni haciéndose reproches. Fallaban nueve minutos para que saliera su tren hacia la ciudad. Si no subía en él, llegaría tarde. Felicity agarró su chaqueta, se puso la correa del bolso en el hombro y se volvió hacia él.

—Ya seguiremos hablando.

—Es el numero de Oliver —le dijo mientras le daba un papel—. Llama a mediodía.

Antes, las ranas criarían pelo.

—Por favor —la miró con desesperación mientras ella se guardaba el papel en el bolsillo.

—Pides demasiado —mucho más de lo que ella podía dar.

Salió de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra. Vivían en un edificio sin ascensor de un barrio de las afueras poco recomendable. Las casas se alineaban a lo largo de la calle; todas mostraban diversos grados de decadencia y abandono, algo muy distinto de su antigua vida.

Cinco años antes, la familia Smoak habla sido una de las más ricas y famosas de Starling City. A los veintidós años, Felicity se habla licenciado en gestión empresarial y ganaba un buen sueldo en un puesto simbólico de la «empresa». Como joven de clase alta, acudía a todas las fiestas de la ciudad, gastaba sumas escandalosas en ropa, viajaba e iba del brazo de un hombre distinto cada semana. Hasta que apareció Oliver Queen.

De treinta y tantos años, sofisticado, en ascenso en el sector financiero de la ciudad y con un pasado que apuntaba a una relación con los bajos fondos de Nueva York. Representaba todo lo que los padres de Felicity no querían para su hija, lo cual era un motivo añadido para que ella, en un año de rebeldía, lo pusiera en su punto de mira.

La excitaba, al igual que lo hacía la sensación de lo prohibido. Conseguirlo se transformó en un juego. Resistirse a él implicaba una enorme autorrepresión de la que fue capaz hasta que, en un arrebato de locura, aceptó su propuesta de ir a Hawai y casarse. Tres días después, el matrimonio había terminado, gracias al ultimátum de su padre Noah, y a la muerte de su madre, Dona Smoak. Un ataque cardiaco le quitó la vida, trágica pérdida de la que Noah culpaba a su hija, al referirse, en público y en privado, a aquel matrimonio como la «locura de Felicity».

La opinión de su padre fue, para ella, como un cuchillo que le atravesara el corazón. La atormentaba la culpa al pensar que su matrimonio pudiera haber contribuido a la muerte de su padre. Como confidente y amiga, su madre siempre la había apoyado y, con frecuencia, había servido de parachoques entre dos personalidades opuestas: la arrogancia de Noah y la rebeldía de su hija.

Tras el funeral de su madre. Felicity, destrozada, apoyó a su padre, consoló a su hermano Roy y consiguió sobrevivir día tras día mientras anhelaba el consuelo del único hombre que podía aliviar su pena… su esposo.

Los resultados de los análisis médicos indicaron que Dona tenía problemas cardiacos desde hacia tiempo, pero Noah se negó aceptarlo en un intento demente de vengarse del hombre al que culpaba de la muerte de su esposa. Fue una época desgarradora, en la que un conflicto de lealtades fue minando los sentimientos de Felicity. Se daba cuenta, con dolor, del frágil estado mental de su padre y de la necesidad de consuelo y estabilidad que tenía Roy. ¿Cómo podía dar prioridad a su propia vida en semejantes momentos? Pero ¿cuánto duraría la paciencia de Oliver? El ultimátum de Noah: «Si te vas de esta casa, no volverás a ser bien recibida», casi la destrozó. La familia era algo que su madre había considerado sacrosanto.

Charlie estaba empeñado en denigrar a Oliver y consiguió pruebas escritas de que la adquisición del imperio Smoak formaba parte de sus planes y de que su hija sólo había sido un peón en el juego. Ese día, algo en el interior de Felicity se marchitó y murió. Se negó a contestar las llamadas de Oliver y accedió a la exigencia de su padre de prohibir su entrada a la casa. Entonces, Oliver le lanzó otro ultimátum: «Elige: o tu marido o tu familia». Felicity no pronunció palabra, presionada por la ira desbordada de su padre. Se quitó la alianza matrimonial y se la entregó al hombre que le había dado su apellido. Y lo vio darse la vuelta y marcharse.

En los meses que siguieron fue testigo de la adquisición del imperio empresarial paterno por parte de Oliver, que se había convenido en un depredador con un único objetivo en mente. Perdió las ganas de ir a fiestas, y sus amigos dejaron de invitarla poco a poco, ya que siempre se negaba a salir. Le parecía que la diversión, el flirteo y la frivolidad se hallaban profundamente entrelazados con el dolor, con un dolor que no quería volver a experimentar en su vida. Sólo acudía a eventos sociales a instancias de Noah: aburridas cenas de negocios en las que se vela obligada a observar como su padre perdía importancia para sus colegas.

Al cabo de un año, la empresa paterna tenia una lista de contratos incumplidos y problemas sindicales, y fue objeto de una oferta pública de adquisición por parte de Oliver Queen. Para entonces, todo se había subastado: la casa, el Bentley, las joyas de su madre y las obras de arte, todo lo cual fue seguido muy de cerca por los medios de comunicación. Noah comenzó a jugar hasta declararse en quiebra. A su caída añadió un suicidio final, hecho trágico que destrozó a Felicity e hizo caer a Roy en una espiral de desesperación.

Desde hacía tres años, Felicity hacía su jornada normal y luego trabajaba de camarera en un restaurante cinco horas por la noche, incluso los fines de semana, en un intento de tener un techo y contribuir a pagar un montón de deudas. Roy también trabajaba un número de horas similar Dejó la universidad a los diecinueve años y abandonó toda esperanza de estudiar Medicina. Pero no bastaba. Los prestamistas estrechaban el cerco. Su hermano, guiado por la desesperación, había apostado en el casino y había perdido. Felicity no tenía dinero, había vendido todo objeto de valor y trabajaba el máximo número de horas posible.

Apareció la entrada del metro, bajó las escaleras mecánicas, vio el tren y contempló, con fatalismo, cómo se marchaba. Una risa hueca pugnó por salirle de la garganta. ¿Podía empeorar aún más el día?

Había sido una insensata tentando al destino con esa pregunta, pensó mientras respondía a llamadas telefónicas airadas, negociaba una solución pacífica entre dos trabajadores enfrentados y calmaba a un cliente que amenazaba con llevar su negocio a otro sitio a menos que se accediera a sus exigencias.

Comió fruta y un yogur en su escritorio. Por la tarde tuvo varias reuniones. Ya eran más de las cinco cuando cerró el ordenador portátil. Se sintió aliviada de que aquella parte de su jornada hubiera acabado. Sólo tenía tres cuartos de hora para tomar el tren y llegar al restaurante italiano del centro comercial de su barrio. Trabajar allí tenía dos ventajas: que le daban la cena, que normalmente engullía a toda prisa mientras servía a los clientes, y que podía volver andando a su casa.

Sonó el teléfono y dudó en contestar la llamada. A quienquiera que fuese le concedería dos minutos como máximo y se iría.

—Gracias a Dios que te encuentro —una voz masculina conocida suspiró aliviada.

—¿Roy? —pasaba algo, lo presentía.

—Esta noche no estaré en casa —dijo con voz entrecortada—, sino en el hospital. Me han destrozado la rótula.

—¿En qué hospital? —ahogó un gemido mientras él le decía el nombre de uno al otro extremo de la ciudad—. Llegaré lo antes posible.

—Llama a Oliver, Felicity. No tengo que decirte para qué.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia y esten pendientes que actualizare todos los dia¡**

 **Besos...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Aqui el segundo cap... siiiiiiii... prometo actualizar muy seguido.**

 **que lo disfruten.**

 **Besos!**

* * *

 **Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Quiero Lo Que Tenia**

Se le heló la sangre en las venas cuando se cortó la comunicación. ¿Era aquello una advertencia? ¿Qué vendría después: unas costillas rotas, los riñones dañados, el bazo destrozado? ¿Cuánto tardarían los matones en darles otra lección?, ¿unos días?, ¿una semana?

Su situación económica no iba a modificarse. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tardaría Roy en volver a trabajar? Sin su sueldo para complementar el de Felicity y un montón de facturas médicas… no había nada que hacer.

Bella cerró los ojos. El papel que Roy le había dado aquella mañana estaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Lo sacó, marcó el número y esperó a que Oliver respondiera. ¿Y si decidía no hacerlo?

—Queen.

El sonido de su voz le puso los nervios de punta y casi le impidió hablar.

—Soy Felicity —¿cómo iba a salir de aquella situación?

Su silencio parecía reverberar en la línea.

—Necesito tu ayuda

—Ven a mi oficina —le indicó como llegar—. Dentro de diez minutos —colgó.

Felicity volvió a llamar, pero le salió el buzón de voz. La tenía en un puño. Era terriblemente irritante que así fuera. Sintió la irresistible necesidad de romper algo.

Como no podía estar en tres lugares a la vez, llamó al restaurante, explicó por qué llegaría tarde, prometió que estaria allí en cuanto pudiera y escuchó una respuesta airada, que sólo se dulcificó al expresar su pesar por el accidente de su hermano. Salió a la calle y miró el cielo plomizo. « ¿Va a llover? ¿Por qué no? Para alegrarme la vida», pensó. Como si el cielo hubiera oído sus palabras, cayeron las primeras gotas, gotas gruesas que caian cada vez más deprisa y con mayor intensidad.

«Fantástico», pensó. Así que tenía que enfrentarse a su ex con el aspecto de una rata empapada.

Un periódico la ayudó a protegerse un poco del chaparrón, y diez minutos después entraba en el impresionante vestíbulo de mármol de un edificio de oficinas de diseño, construido con acero y cristal. Tiró el periódico y subió al último piso en ascensor.

La compañía Queen ocupaba una suite que, a primera vista, abarcaba toda la planta. Felicity observó los cristales coloreados, el lujoso mobiliario y los aparatos de tecnología avanzada. Una joven muy arreglada se hallaba en recepción. ¿Trabajaría además como modelo para Vogue? Tenía que dejar a un lado el cinismo. Recordó que la imagen lo era todo y que Oliver Queen podía permitirse proyectar la que le viniera en gana.

—Felicity Smoak —hacía tiempo que había suprimido la segunda parte de su apellido—. Tengo una cita con… —vaciló durante un instante. Era un asunto de negocios, no personal— el señor Queen.

La sonrisa de respuesta fue cálida y cortés… ensayada, que se ampliaba o disminuía en función de la importancia del cliente.

—El señor Queen está reunido —le indicó una silla—. Siéntese, por favor.

Bella sintió que los nervios le encogían el estómago. Ya que habla llegado hasta allí, quería acabar de una vez. Cada minuto transcurrido le parecieron diez, y tuvo que esforzarse para no mirar constantemente el reloj. Hojeó despreocupadamente una revista sin enterarse de nada. ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar? ¿Estaba Oliver Queen dejando que el tiempo pasara para ponerla nerviosa? Si pudiera marcharse… Pero no conseguirla nada al hacerlo. Y no se trataba de ella.

—Felicity.

Alzó la vista y vio que la recepcionista abandonaba su escritorio.

—El señor Queen la recibirá ahora.

«No te asustes y proyecta una imagen de seguridad distante», pensó. Lo segundo iba a ser imposible, dado el estado de nervios en que se hallaba.

Lo habla visto en la televisión, en el periódico y en las revistas del corazón. Pero hacia años que no lo veía en persona. ¿Estaría igual? La pregunta surgió en un momento de histeria total, y la desechó mientras seguía a la recepcionista por un amplio pasillo que conducía a una imponente puerta. Tenía que estar tranquila y no perder el control. Pero era un manojo de nervios y en aquel momento se detestaba a sí misma, lo detestaba a él y, sobre todo, detestaba la situación que la había llevado hasta allí.

La recepcionista llamó suavemente a la puerta, la abrió, anunció a Felicity y se retiró. Esta se quedó inmóvil, helada al contemplar la figura de un hombre de traje oscuro que se recortaba contra el ventanal. A aquella distancia, a la luz del atardecer, era difícil definir su expresión. Entonces se volvió hacia ella. Felicity se quedó sin respiración. Era alto, ancho de hombros y emanaba de él un aura de poder que la mayoría de los hombres codiciaba, pero pocos poseían. Los huesos de la cara estaban bien definidos, casi cincelados y expresaban una crueldad elemental que advertía de que se trataba de alguien a tener en cuenta.

—Entra y cierra la puerta —su acento contenía un deje de cinismo. Al hombre no le pasó por alto su pelo rubio despeinado y empapado por la lluvia.

¿Y los saludos? Pero ¿qué se podía esperar? ¿Modales amables?

—Sabes que no desearía estar aquí.

—De acuerdo —le indicó una silla de cuero negro—. Siéntate.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie —no quería situarse en una posición inferior.

La expresión de él no se alteró, pero Felicity tuvo la fugaz impresión de que se había desatado algo en su interior y estaba dispuesto atacar.

—No tengo mucho tiempo —no quería dar la impresión de que estaba a la defensiva, pero tenía ganas de salir corriendo lo más de prisa posible.

Él cruzó la habitación para situarse a su lado y, a esa distancia, ella observó las pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos verde oscuros, casi negros. Los surcos de las mejillas le parecieron más profundos de lo que recordaba, y la boca… ¡Dios mío! No debía seguir por ese camino. El hombre elevó una ceja a modo de pregunta y ella comenzó a hablar tartamudeando.

—Roy está en el hospital —mantenía la barbilla alzada por orgullo—. Estoy segura de que no te será difícil saber por qué.

Cada segundo que pasaba parecía alargarse hasta convertir el silencio en algo palpable.

—Tu hermano no va a poderse ir deprisa a ningún sitio. Tú tampoco.

—¿Cómo dices? —sus ojos color zafiro relampaguearon.

Oliver se dio cuenta de que estaba abatida, pero no atemorizada. No le decepcionaba.

—¿Por qué no dejamos de fingir? —a la hora de jugar, él le sacaba una gran ventaja—. Tienes un montón de deudas que no saldarás en toda tu vida. Los matones os han dado la primera lección por retrasaros en pagar. Y sólo puedes recurrir a mí.

—¿Y eso te causa placer? —se le endureció la mirada.

—Si quieres, puedes salir por esa puerta ahora mismo—le dijo con engañosa tranquilidad.

—¿Y si lo hago?

—No volverás a entrar por ella.

Lo definitivo de aquellas palabras la asustó, porque no le cabía duda de que eran ciertas. Se imaginó a Roy en un ataúd en vez de en la cama de un hospital y no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

—¿Te parece que volvamos a empezar? —preguntó el.

Noah se la había jugado. A su propia hija. Por aquel entonces, Oliver había querido abrazarla y llevársela, y denunciar a su padre por difamación. En lugar de ello, había actuado entre bastidores y conseguido aquello de lo que Noah lo había acusado falsamente. Se apoyó en su escritorio y observó que ella trataba de recuperar la compostura.

—Roy me ha dicho que conoces nuestra situación.

Él no se lo iba a poner fácil. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Lo que habían compartido en otra época había desaparecido, había sido destruido por circunstancias difíciles.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —le preguntó Oliver con dulzura al tiempo que captaba un brillo de rabia impotente en sus ojos azules, lo cual no le gustó en absoluto.

—Sí —¿se haría de rogar?, ¿sería ella capaz de suplicarle? Por Roy. Para poder sobrevivir. Porque no tenía otro remedio—. Necesitamos dinero —¡qué difícil le estaba resultando aquello!—. Para pagar algunas deudas.

—Deudas que pronto se acumularán e incrementarán, y se repetirá la misma situación.

Él lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo. Roy se lo habría dicho, y no era complicado acceder al verdadero estado de sus finanzas. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero las mujeres fuertes no sucumben a las emociones.

—Por favor—la desesperación le quebró la voz.

—Con ciertas condiciones.

No se esperaba menos.

—¿Qué me propones?

—Liquidaré todas las deudas y pagaré la carrera de Medicina a Roy.

Aquello suponía millones de dólares y el sueño de su hermano hecho realidad. Pero habría que pagarlo de una forma u otra. Quería que se lo explicara con todo lujo de detalles.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—Quiero lo que tenía. A ti. Como esposa.


	4. Chapter 3

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Aceptas?**

Se quedó blanca como el papel y, durante unos instantes, le pareció que la habitación daba vueltas. ¿Cómo esposa? Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de sentarse, pero, si lo hacía, revelaría su vulnerabilidad. Y se negaba a darle semejante satisfacción. Pero no podía hacer nada para detener los acelerados latidos de su corazón al pensar en aquel cuerpo duro y musculoso entrelazado con el suyo, en un acto de posesión íntima, concediéndole un placer definitivo con su boca y sus manos, como había sucedido en los escasos días que duró su matrimonio, cuando él la había introducido en los placeres de la carne y ella había creído estar enamorada y ser amada. Todavía tenía sueños sensuales de los que se despertaba bañada en sudor y en deseo.

Felicity se limitó a mirarlo, consciente hasta sentir miedo de su fuerza de voluntad y su poder.

—¿Quieres vengarte Oliver?

—Todo tiene un precio —le dijo al cabo de unos segundos con una mirada tan negra como el pecado—. Esas son mis condiciones. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

Comprometerse con él, aceptarlo dentro de su cuerpo, jugar a ser su esposa…

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—El que sea necesario.

¿Hasta que se cansara de ella? ¿Vivir pendiendo de un hilo a la espera de que cayera un hacha imaginaria? No podía hacerlo. Pero ¿tenía elección? No.

Tuvo que resistir la tentación de salir de allí, de aquel despacho, de su vida. No era una ayuda que él lo supiera ni que tratara de jugar y la manejara porque podía hacerlo.

—Te odio —susurró vengativa desde el fondo de su corazón.

—¿Por reclamarte como esposa?

—Por utilizarme como un objeto de garantía.

—Ten cuidado, cariño —advirtió con peligrosa suavidad que contradecía el término afectuoso.

Estuvo a punto de mandarlo al diablo. Sólo la vívida imagen de Roy herido en el hospital, y la implicación de lo que vendría después sin una inyección económica, hicieron que se mordiera la lengua. Había únicamente un modo de salir de aquella situación y un único hombre que podía ayudarla.

—¿Quieres que lo escriba con sangre?

—¿Que aceptas?

—Sí, ¡maldito seas! —sus ojos relampaguearon.

Oliver se separó del escritorio con un movimiento grácil y se puso frente a ella.

—Me abruma tu gratitud.

—¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Que me arrodillara a tus pies?

—¡Qué pensamiento tan evocador! —exclamó con un cínico humor que consiguió que ella se ruborizara.

Su sentido de la dignidad hizo que se contuviera. Retrocedió un paso con la cabeza bien alta.

—¿Has acabado? Tengo que ir a ver a Roy y luego a trabajar —se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino—. Supongo que te pondrás en contacto conmigo cuando los aspectos legales estén resueltos.

Él no se había movido, pero Felicity tenía la impresión de que su cuerpo musculoso estaba a punto de saltar

—Una cosa más —añadió Olver con una odiosa tranquilidad—. El trato entra en vigor inmediatamente.

—¿Qué dices?

—Llama al restaurante y di que dejas el empleo —sacó su teléfono móvil y se lo ofreció—. Hazlo o lo haré yo —le dijo con una mirada dura cuando ella se disponía a protestar.

Como Felicity se negó a tomar el móvil, Oliver hizo dos llamadas que la dejaron sin empleo. Sintió deseos de golpearle al ver que sabía dónde trabajaba y a quién tenía que llamar.

—¡Canalla! —exclamó con voz ronca mientras él se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo y avanzaba hacia ella.

A Felicity le pilló desprevenida que le pasara los dedos por el cabello, la agarrara por la nuca y, con la otra mano en su espalda, la atrajera hacia él. Después llevó su boca a la suya, aprovechándose de su sorpresa para meter la lengua y comenzar a despertar sus sentidos, con un beso que expresaba y reclamaba desvergonzadamente sus derechos.

Durante unos instantes, a Felicity se le detuvo el corazón, olvidó quién era y dónde estaba. Lo único que había era aquel hombre, su energía sensual, el deseo recordado y la necesidad instintiva de satisfacerlo: el reconocimiento en su forma más primaria. Pero un rincón de su cerebro y de su corazón le indicaban otra cosa. Así hablan sido las cosas antes, no en aquel momento.

Al darse cuenta, se soltó, lo cual le resultó mortificante porque él no intentó detenerla. Mientras trataba de recuperar el control, sus ojos, el rubor de sus mejillas y su agitada respiración expresaban ira y rabia sin palabras.

—Ahora ya tienes algo por lo que maldecirme.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Deseaba y necesitaba atacarlo física y emocional mente. Oliver observó sus expresivos rasgos, definió las emociones que transmitían y se resistió a la tentación de domar un poco aquel carácter, aunque sabía que podía hacerlo. Felicity se limitó a mirarlo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando ella se hallaba en una situación caótica?

—¿Nos vamos?

Roy, el hospital… Se sintió afligida durante unos segundos por haberse olvidado de él y salió al pasillo rápidamente. Oliver se puso a su altura y, al llegar a la recepción, dio las buenas noches a la recepcionista y llamó al ascensor.

Felicity quería decirle algo que lo hiriera, pues la rabia amenazaba con anular su raciocinio, hasta el punto de que, ya bajando en el ascensor, tuvo que contener el temblor de su cuerpo. Se dijo que debiera sentirse aliviada porque la pesadilla económica pronto terminaría. En lugar de eso, se puso tensa al darse cuenta de su situación real: la vida que había llevado en los últimos años estaba a punto de cambiar de forma radical.

El ascensor se detuvo en la planta del aparcamiento. Ella quería ir al vestíbulo, por lo que presionó el botón adecuado, pero Oliver extendió la mano y contrarrestó su acción.

—Vienes conmigo.

—Porque tú lo digas. Antes de mañana no me encadenaré a ti.

—Vamos al hospital —dijo con fría suavidad—. Después trasladaremos todo lo que hay en tu apartamento a mi casa.

—¡Maldita sea! Yo…

—Puedes ir andando o dejar que te lleve. Elige.

Estuvo a punto de desafiarlo porque sí. Pero comenzó a andar a su lado, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto de su Aston Martín y se mantuvo en un silencio gélido mientras él conducía por la ciudad.


	5. Chapter 4

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Pruebas**

Roy estaba en una habitación grande, con la pierna elevada sobre una almohadilla, y un gotero para suministrarle un calmante. Estaba pálido, abatido y casi se asustó cuando vio a Felicity. Después, su expresión se suavizó y sonrió al observar al hombre que había a su lado. Oliver Queen, el caballero de brillante armadura. Aunque Felicity creía que resultaría más adecuado considerarlo un ángel maligno.

—Hola —lo saludó con afecto y preocupación. Se inclinó para rozar con los labios la mejilla de su hermano y lo escuchó proferir un «gracias a Dios» apenas audible.

En poco tiempo, Oliver organizó el traslado de Roy a una habitación privada, se puso en contacto con un equipo de cirujanos ortopédicos y fijaron la fecha de la operación. Felicity se dio cuenta de que era omnipotente, respaldado por su fortuna sin límites. Sabía que tendría que estarle agradecida, y creía que lo estaba por Roy, lo cual no significaba que le gustara el trato ni el hombre que lo había estipulado. Llegó un camillero para trasladar a su hermano, y se despidió de él de mala gana.

—Estaré aquí por la mañana, antes de que te lleven al quirófano —prometió Felicity.

Eran más de las siete cuando Oliver sacó el coche del aparcamiento del hospital. Comenzaba el crepúsculo y el pálido cielo se teñía de velas rosadas que iban volviéndose naranjas. Pronto sería de noche. Felicity sólo quería volver a su piso, darse una ducha y acostarse. Pero no era eso lo que iba a suceder, y la cama en la que dormiría no sería la suya, sino la de él. Se exasperaba sólo de pensarlo, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo para centrarse en lo que se vela por el parabrisas y no prestar atención a lo que le depararía la noche. Se encendieron las farolas y los anuncios de neón; el tráfico se incrementó al converger las arterias principales en el puente Harbour.

Poco después, Oliver detuvo el coche y apagó el motor. Ni el local frente al que se hallaban ni la calle le resultaban familiares a Felicity.

—¿Por qué has parado aquí?

—Para cenar —se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del vehículo—. Tenemos que comer.

—No tengo hambre.

Oliver se dirigió a su puerta y la abrió.

—Baja, Felicity —como ésta no se movió, se inclinó para desabrocharle el cinturón.

Esa sencilla acción le cortó la respiración, ya que el brazo de él le había rozado el pecho. Oliver estaba muy próximo a ella. Se quedó inmóvil, sin atreverse a respirar durante los escasos segundos que duró la operación. Discutir con él no iba a servirle de nada. Y tampoco quería fastidiar por fastidiar Ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la comida, si es que la fruta y el yogur que había tomado podían considerarse tal cosa.

Bajó del coche y cruzó la calle al lado de él. Entraron en un pequeño restaurante, donde el _maître_ saludó a Oliver por su nombre y los condujo a una mesa apartada. Felicity no quiso vino, eligió sopa de primer plato, un entrante de segundo y fruta.

—¿Prefieres que no hablemos o que mantengamos una conversación insulsa?

—Podrías empezar contándome lo que has hecho estos últimos años —Oliver le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Para qué si ya lo sabes todo? —tomó un sorbo de agua helada—. ¿Has contratado a alguien para seguírmelos pasos?

—Que yo sepa —se recostó en la silla y la miró fijamente—, no es delito que un hombre se interese por su ex mujer.

El camarero sirvió la sopa y el pan y se retiró mientras Felicity escrutaba el rostro de Oliver con algo parecido al desprecio.

—Una esposa que buscaste pensando en la gran oportunidad que te proporcionaría.

—¿Te importaría explicarme qué quietes decir? —su expresión se endureció; sus ojos oscuros daban casi miedo.

—El consorcio Smoak.

—¿No me digas?

Su voz era como un trozo de hielo que se deslizara por la espalda de Felicity.

—Noah me mostró pruebas escritas.

—Eso es imposible porque entonces no las había.

—Mientes. Vi las cartas.

—¿Las leíste?

La escena reapareció con claridad en su mente, ya que estaba unida al momento en que su amor por él había muerto: unos documentos, el nombre de Oliver y los gritos de su padre que lo acusaba. Sólo había tenido tiempo de mirar muy por encima lo que había escrito antes de que Noah los tirara al suelo del despacho y los pisara.

—No puedes negarme que conseguiste quedarte con la compañía de Noah —se sentía como un tren sin frenos, incapaz de parar—. ¿Sentiste placer al ver cómo lo llevabas a la quiebra?

—El declive económico de tu padre —afirmó sin pestañear— me dio la oportunidad de aumentar mis inversiones. Soy un hombre de negocios. Si no hubiera sido yo, habría sido otro.

—Por supuesto —reconoció en tono burlón, y cayó en un silencio tenso cuando llegó el camarero para llevarse los platos de la sopa, que ella no recordaba haber probado.

—Hubo una posibilidad de compra después de la disolución de nuestro matrimonio.

—No me lo creo —la tensión aumentaba de manera palpable.

—Tampoco te crees que tu padre se inventara una serie de mentiras y falseara pruebas.

—No lo hizo —la ira agrandó sus ojos y elevó ligeramente la voz—. Era su hija.

Les sirvieron el segundo plato.

—El bien más preciado de Noah —Oliver esperó unos segundos—. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para alejarlo de mi alcance.

—Te equivocas —miró la comida artísticamente dispuesta en el plato y sintió náuseas.

—También yo puedo mostrarte documentos —tomó el tenedor, pinchó un trozo de comida y lo mantuvo suspendido en el aire durante unos instantes—. Compararlos con las pruebas de Noah resultaría… —hizo una pausa apenas perceptible— interesante, ¿no te parece?

Pera Felicity no tenía esos documentos. Cuando se los había pedido a su padre, éste insistió en que estaban en manos de sus abogados. Al pedírselos, no los hallaron. Era excesivo pensar que Noah se las hubiera arreglado para destruir su matrimonio. ¿Lo había desequilibrado el dolor por la pérdida de Dona?

—Come —le ordenó el en voz queda.

—No tengo hambre —se ahogaría si comía algo, por lo que apartó el plato.

Había sido un día terrible. Y todavía no había acabado. Felicity quería marcharse, huir de aquel enemigo, de lo que le proponía… de todo.

—Ni se te ocurra —le dijo en tono amenazante.

Sin pensarlo, ella agarró su vaso y le lanzó el contenido a la cara. A cámara lenta vio que Oliver tomaba la servilleta y que el camarero corría, sobresaltado, a ayudarlo. Se puso de pie, agarró el bolso y huyó. Al llegar a la calle, alzó la mano para parar un taxi. Gritó cuando unas manos fuertes la asieron por los hombros e hicieron que se diera la vuelta. A la escasa luz de la calle, los rasgos de Oliver parecían duros y manifestaban una ira controlada.

—Me haces daño.

—Pues créeme que estoy teniendo mucho cuidado para no hacértelo.

Durante unos segundos se produjo entre ellos una tensión casi eléctrica, en la que el menor movimiento produciría una explosión.

—No puedo hacerlo —era un grito agónico que le salió del alma.

La tomó por la barbilla y le alzó el rostro para que no tuviera más remedio que mirarlo.

—Necesito tiempo.

—El tiempo no cambiará nada.

—Por favor.

—No —recorrió el contorno de su boca con el pulgar.

Felicity lo mordió con fuerza. Oyó un juramento sordo, probó su sangre y comenzó a gritar cuando él la levantó y se la echó al hombro.

—Bájame.

—Enseguida.

Le golpeó la espalda con los puños, sin resallado. Él avanzó a grandes pasos hasta el coche, abrió la puerta del copiloto y la dejó caer en el asiento. Se aproximó peligrosamente a ella para ponerle el cinturón de seguridad.

—Como le muevas, no respondo de las consecuencias.

Lo odiaba. Lo detestaba por ponerla en aquella ingrata situación.

Pero ¿y si decía la verdad? ¿Había mentido su padre y maniobrado para conseguir sus fines?

Incrédula, negó con la cabeza. Era más de lo que podía aceptar. Observó a Oliver mientras subía al coche y se sentaba al volante. Era difícil adivinar su expresión debido a la escasa luz que había en el vehículo, por lo que Felicity se puso a mirar la calle.

—Quiero ver los documentos que explican la adquisición de la empresa de mi padre.

Tenía que saber.

—Le diré a mi abogado que te proporcione una copia.

El Aston Martín se puso en marcha. Ella se mantuvo en un silencio tenso mientras el coche recorría las calles de la ciudad. Oliver le ofrecía una vida sin deudas y el cumplimiento del sueño de su hermano. Roy era lo único que tenía, y se merecía esa oportunidad. Ella también. Por amor de Dios, ¿se la merecía? La alternativa… No había ni que pensarlo. No servía de nada.

Sólo existía el presente. Y se enfrentaría a él. Tenía que hacerlo.

El coche se detuvo en la calle en la que ella vivía. Un vehículo con tracción a las cuatro ruedas estaba aparcado en las proximidades. Oliver habló con el conductor y le indicó el portal de su casa. La escasa luz no ocultaba el lúgubre entorno ni las desgastadas escaleras mientras subían, ni los desconchones en la pared ni el olor a deterioro. Una doble cerradura protegía un penoso espacio con un mínimo de mobiliario gastado y la ausencia de cualquier toque personal. Era un lugar para dormir, no para vivir.

—Recoge lo que necesites.


	6. Chapter 5

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Cumplido**

No tardó mucho en meter sus escasas pertenencias y las de Roy en dos bolsas de viaje.

—El casero…

—John ya se ha encargado de hablar con él —le indicó la mesita plegable—. Deja la llave ahí.

Bella lo miró con recelo mientras él agarraba ambas bolsas.

—Hice algunas llamadas desde el hospital.

A personas a las que pagaba para que se pusieran firmes a la mínima orden. La riqueza tenía sus ventajas.

Sólo tardaron unos minutos en bajar y cruzar el destartalado portal. En cuanto salieron a la calle, una figura oscura se adelantó y tomó las dos bolsas de manos de Oliver para depositarlas en la parte de atrás de su vehículo.

—Es John Diggle —aclaró Oliver—. Vámonos —dijo, acabadas las presentaciones.

¿Era demasiado tarde para que cambiara de opinión? ¿Podía hacerlo? Sí y no.

No se dio cuenta de que John se había sentado al volante hasta que oyó encenderse el motor y vio que el coche se separaba de la acera. Allá iban todos sus bienes terrenales. Lanzó una mirada vengativa a Oliver que perdió casi todo su efecto a la escasa luz de la noche.

—¿Leer el pensamiento es una de tus habilidades?

—¿Quieres pelea? —la voz masculina era engañosamente suave, pues se percibía su dureza bajo la superficie.

—No especialmente.

Oliver se dirigió a su coche, desconectó la alarma, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se quedó esperando a que ella montara, lo que Felicity hizo con mucha gracia y, aparentemente, de buena gana. Una lección en el juego del fingimiento, la primera de las muchas que tendría que exhibir en los meses siguientes.

«Llama a las cosas por su nombre», se recriminó en silencio mientras el coche se deslizaba por las calles llenas de tráfico. Oliver había especificado que la quería como esposa. Un cuerpo cálido y servicial en su cama. Una anfitriona. ¿Y si se quedaba embarazada? Ahogó un gemido. Protección… no tenía. Nunca la había utilizado ni necesitado.

—¿No dices nada?

—Estoy planeando tu ruina —miró fijamente el perfil masculino.

Su risa le puso los nervios de punta.

—¿No me crees?

—Creo que lo intentarás.

—De eso puedes estar seguro —miró el entorno cuando el Aston Martín llegó a las afueras, donde las viejas viviendas del centro de la ciudad eran sustituidas por elegantes edificios de pisos y casas bien cuidadas, protegidas por muros y verjas ornamentadas.

Según los medios de comunicación, Oliver residía en una lujosa mansión de Point Piper que daba al puerto interior y que había comprado cuando se casó, pero en la que ella no había vivido. Se afirmaba que había contratado un equipo de constructores, vaciado el interior y vuelto a diseñar la estructura interna antes de gastarse una verdadera fortuna en muebles y accesorios.

«Una fortaleza con segundad de alta tecnología y accesible sólo a quienes estén autorizados a entrar», pensó Felicity.

La iluminación, bien situada, permitía ver praderas y jardines hermosamente dispuestos y un sendero que conducía a una elegante mansión. A Felicity le resulto imposible no sentirse tensa cuando Oliver detuvo el coche cerca del amplio porche. Se abrió una de las dos grandes puertas dobles y, en el umbral, apareció una mujer de mediana edad.

—Raisa —indicó Edward mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón—. Mi ama de llaves. Josef, su marido, se ocupa del mantenimiento de los jardines.

John, Josef y Raisa constituían el personal. ¿Vivirían allí?

—Hay dos pisos encima de los garajes. Raisa y Josef ocupan uno: John, el otro.

Felicity bajó del coche y, una vez hechas las presentaciones, entró en el magnífico vestíbulo de mármol. Era enorme, con una escalera que conducía al piso superior, lámparas exquisitas, muebles oscuros y varias puertas de madera tallada que conducían a sus correspondientes habitaciones. Felicity pensó que habría vistas panorámicas del puerto durante el día y luces de ensueño por la noche.

—Hay café, o té si lo prefiere —dijo el ama de llaves—. Las bolsas las han subido a la suite del señor.

A Felicity se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No quería pensaren el dormitorio, ni mucho menos ir allí.

—Un té me sentaría bien. ¿Podría arreglarme un poco? —táctica dilatoria.

—Desde luego —Oliver le indicó la escalera.

Había dos alas. En una se hallaban varias habitaciones de invitados y un salón: en la otra, tres dormitorios y la _suite_ del señor que, situada en la posición principal, daba al puerto. Era una habitación grande, con dos cómodas sillas, un escritorio antiguo y una televisión. Tenía dos cuartos de baño y dos vestidores. Felicity evitó mirar la enorme cama.

—Tienes una casa preciosa

—¿Es un cumplido?

—¿Acaso dudas que te pueda hacer uno?

Oliver se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en un galán de noche. Luego se quitó la corbata y se aflojó el botón superior de la camisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Cuando hayas acabado, ve a la segunda puerta a la izquierda del piso de abajo.

Sentirse libre de su presencia le produjo un gran alivio. Pero no iba a durar. Sería maravilloso poder ducharse despacio y lavarse la cabeza con los productos de alta cosmética que había en una repisa del cuarto de baño; usar el secador y envolverse en un lujoso albornoz, y acostarse y…dormir.

La tentación era muy fuerte. Con movimientos rápidos se desnudó y entró en la ducha de mármol para disfrutar de un agua caliente que no se acababa nunca. El gel de baño, de delicado aroma, era divino, al igual que el champú. Llevaba años sin poder comprarlos. ¿Habría recibido instrucciones Raisa para que los pusiera allí? ¿O constituían un obsequio para cualquier mujer que Oliver se llevara a la cama? Un hombre de su categoría se vería asediado por las mujeres, atraídas por su fortuna, su posición social y su antigua reputación de chico malo.

Felicity inclinó la cabeza y dejó que el agua le cayera por la cara. Era estupendo no tener que depender de un pequeño sistema de calentamiento que permitía ducharse durante tres minutos, ya que, después, el agua comenzaba a salir fría. Pasó un buen rato antes de que cerrara el grifo, se secara y se pusiera el albornoz. Luego, se ocupó del pelo.

La cama tenía un aspecto muy atractivo. Retiró la colcha y tocó la almohada de plumas con una especie de reverencia. Debería deshacer la bolsa. Pero su contenido era tan básico, que sólo tardarla unos minutos en guardarlo. En cuanto a vestirse, la idea no le resultaba atrayente. Tampoco la de bajar, pues sentía sobre sus hombros el peso de aquel día y sus consecuencias. Así que se introdujo entre las sábanas con cuidado. No iba a ir a ninguna parte. Que Oliver viniera a buscarla cuando estuviera listo.

Felicity se durmió y no se percató, una hora después, de la presencia de Oliver, que se quedó mirando su rostro en reposo. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que salió de la habitación y volvió a medianoche, ni del ruido de la ducha, ni de que se metía en la cama. Sólo se sorprendió, de madrugada, cuando su mano tocó unas fuertes y cálidas costillas, sin ser consciente de dónde se hallaba. Se percató únicamente de que estaba oscuro, de que no estaba sola en la cama y de que alguien le estaba impidiendo escapar de allí.

Oyó su nombre, luego hubo un movimiento y una suave luz bañó la habitación. ¡Canalla! Se mordió la lengua antes de decirlo. Oliver observó su pelo desordenado, las mejillas encendidas, su cuerpo palpitante, el miedo desnudo en sus ojos… y fue testigo del momento en que se produjo el reconocimiento.

—¿No te acordabas de dónde estabas?

—No.

Él estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. La calidez de su piel, el aroma a jabón masculino, el fuego sensual que le era propio… Una conciencia física más intensa que nunca. Fascinante, hipnótica… La necesidad de poner cierta distancia entre ellos era imperativa, y Felicity se desplaza un poco, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de la aparente calma de aquellos ojos verdes.

Podía agarrarla fácilmente, atraerla hacia sí y pegar su boca a la de ella. Calmarla, seducirla y conseguir que se consumiera en el fuego del deseo, como había hecho muchas veces durante su mágica estancia en Hawai. Buena alumna y bien dispuesta, disfrutaba de sus hábiles manos, su boca y la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella.

¿Cuántas noches se habla quedado despierta maldiciéndose por dejarle?, ¿por no tener el valor de enfrentarse a su padre? Se hallaba de nuevo en la cama de Oliver, pero por motivos inadecuados. Y por eso lo odiaba.

—Duérmete.

¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sus intenciones eran inconfundibles, por lo que ella no trató de ocultar la amargura de su voz.

—¿Puedo elegir?

—De momento, sí.

—Podía haber sido peor.

—El cinismo no te sienta bien.

—Es una lástima —hizo una pausa mientras sus miradas se cruzaban—. A esta hora no se me dan bien los matices.

Oliver se rió entre dientes, lo cual fue casi la perdición de Felicity.

—Me parece recordar que hablabas mucho a estas horas de la madrugada.

Después de haber tenido una fantástica relación sexual. Cuando ella estaba acurrucada junto a él, con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho. Una época de sueños, amor y esperanza.

—Me sorprende que lo recuerdes —le dijo con voz cortante—. Con todas las mujeres que habrás tenido después.

—¿Crees que han sido muchas?

Pensar en el número era como si le atravesaran el corazón con un puñal.

—Habrán hecho cola para disfrutar de semejante privilegio.

—¿Es un cumplido o una grosería?

—Es un hecho objetivo.

—¿Que deriva de la experiencia?

—¿Es una pregunta capciosa? —por nada del mundo iba a revelarle que no había habido nadie en su cama ni antes ni después de él. Le subió por la garganta una risa silenciosa que casi la ahoga. La nueva virgen, la mujer de un solo hombre. Sería para morirse de risa si no fuera tan trágico.

—Que prefieres no contestar.

—Lo has captado perfectamente.

—¿Has terminado?—su boca dibujó una leve sonrisa.

—De momento, sí.

—Vamos a aprovechar las horas que quedan antes de que amanezca.

Durante unos segundos, la mirada femenina expresó incertidumbre, seguida de precaución.

—Para dormir —añadió él en tono divertido, antes de tumbarse boca arriba y hacer precisamente eso. Con gran alivio por parte de ella. O eso es lo que se dijo mientras erradicaba el deseo que se deslizaba lentamente por su cuerpo y lo invadía.


	7. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa a todos ... ya regrese. Ante que nada les quiero pedir una y mil disculpas por mi demora al actualizar la historia, la verdad es que tuve problemas con mi portatil y no me permitía subir los capítulos.**

 **Les pido de nuevo mis mas sinceras disculpas por mi vergonzosa demora y espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia. Sin mas que decir les dejo con un nuevo cap.**

* * *

 **Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Compras

Felicity se despertó. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas, y supo que estaba sola en la inmensa cama. Miró rápidamente el reloj y se levantó corriendo. El hospital… Había prometido a Roy que estaría allí antes de que lo llevaran al quirófano. Decidió que no desayunaría, ya tomaría algo después.

Ropa: unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta y una chaqueta. El pelo recogido en un moño sujeto con un pasador, un mínimo de maquillaje y carmín… Al salir del cuarto de baño, se encontró con Oliver que se hacía el nudo de la corbata. Bien vestido con un traje impecable, parecía, de pies a cabeza, el típico ejecutivo, aparte de poseer un atractivo enorme para la paz espiritual de cualquier mujer. Sobre todo la suya.

—Tenías que haberme despertado —era casi una acusación.

—¿No me das los buenos días? —su acento sonaba burlón.

—Gracias a ti, voy a llegar tarde —le lanzó una mirada enojada.

—Raisa te ha preparado el desayuno.

—No…

—He llamado al hospital. A Roy no lo llevarán al quirófano hasta las nueve.

—…tengo tiempo de desayunar—concluyó.

—Sí tienes —la miró con detenimiento y observó su fina estructura ósea. ¿Cuántas comidas se habría saltado?—. John te llevará.

Felicity abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada.

—Es parte de su trabajo —sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo entregó—. Es tuyo. Los números fundamentales ya están introducidos.

Felicity lo metió en el bolso y miró con recelo el puñado de papeles que sacaba Oliver.

—En la solicitud de licencia matrimonial se necesita tu firma.

Oliver le dio una pluma y le indicó dónde firmar. Luego le entregó un documento.

—Es una copia del contrato prematrimonial para que te la leas. Tienes una cita con mi abogado a mediodía para que firmes el original.

Se le hizo un doloroso nudo en el estómago. Ya se había encargado de realizar todas las formalidades. Pero no tenía ganas de agradecérselo.

—Supongo que habrás fijado la fecha de la boda —tenía que conservar la calma.

—Mañana. La ceremonia tendrá lugar aquí en casa.

—Mañana —tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Sacó de su maletín varias notas y se las dio.

—Esta mañana abriré una cuenta corriente a tu nombre y solicitaré una tarjeta de crédito. John te pasará los papeles necesarios.

—¿No temes que me fugue? —la pregunta le salió con más ligereza de la que pretendía.

—Te advierto que no llegarías muy lejos.

—He hecho un trato —dijo mientras sentía un profundo escalofrío—. Hay demasiado en juego para que no lo mantenga.

—Hasta esta tarde —tomó el maletín con una mano y el ordenador personal con la otra.

—A última hora —especificó Felicity, y como él alzara una ceja añadió una explicación—. Roy, el hospital…

—John te llevará.

—Puedo ir en transporte público.

—De ninguna manera —había una dureza subyacente en su voz.

—¿Por qué no? —quería cierto grado de independencia.

—¿Quieres pelea? —le lanzó una mirada abrasadora.

—Sí —le sostuvo la mirada.

—Hablaremos en la cena.

—De acuerdo —sin añadir nada más, bajó las escaleras a su lado, pero no lo volvió a mirar cuando llegaron al vestíbulo y se separaron en direcciones distintas. Buscó el comedor y saludó a Raisa con una sonrisa.

Zumo de naranja, café, cereales, fruta, huevos… el desayuno era un festín. La tentación era tan fuerte, que probó un poco de cada cosa. Llevaba años engullendo a toda prisa el desayuno, ya que tenía que tomar el tren. Sentarse y saborear los alimentos sin tener que salir corriendo era algo fuera de lo común. Cuando estaba terminando de tomarse el café, apareció John. Agarró el bolso y lo siguió hasta el coche. Era la hora pico, por lo que tuvieron que ir muy despacio. Aunque tenía miles de preguntas, sólo le hizo una.

—¿Conoció usted a Oliver en Starling City?

—Sí. Estuvimos juntos varios años. Cuando le manifesté mi intención de trasladarme a Australia, me pidió que me encargara de su seguridad.

¿Habrían trabajado juntos en las calles, al margen de la legalidad? ¿Habrían progresado y ascendido por pura suerte y jugándose el pellejo, antes de cambiar los negocios poco claros por otros legales? ¿Habrían corrido riesgos que nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría, arriesgado la vida por el deseo de triunfar? Que Oliver Queen hubiera alcanzado la cima del éxito no era un hecho desdeñable.

—Le pidió que se encargara de que su vida transcurriera sin contratiempos —era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Supongo que se podría decir así —se rió sordamente.

La seguridad abarcaba toda una gama de posibilidades, dos de las cuales eran ser guardaespaldas y chofer.

Casi eran las ocho y media cuando John detuvo el coche frente a la entrada principal del hospital.

—La espero aquí dentro de tres cuartos de hora. Oliver me ha dicho que vayamos de compras hasta que tenga usted que acudir a la cita con su abogado.

¿Ir de compras? ¿Con él?

—¿Me toma el pelo?

—¿Tiene algún problema en que la acompañe? —preguntó sin alterarse.

—No si está autorizado a usar la tarjeta de crédito de Oliver —Felicity miró el reloj y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante—. A las nueve y cuarto.

Tardó escasos minutos en llegar al piso superior y hallar la habitación de Roy. Era individual y con vistas.

—Hola—Felicity lo besó en la frente.

—Ya estás aquí.

Tenía la voz soñolienta y la ligera ronquera propia de quien está sedado. A Felicity le dio muchísima pena. Era todo lo que tenía. La única persona que la había apoyado sin condiciones desde la muerte de su madre. Juntos habían compartido la aflicción, sobrellevado la desesperación y tratado de recuperar un mínimo de dignidad después de la desgracia de Noah. Y después, cuando conocieron la sórdida realidad de la pobreza. Roy había renunciado a lodo, al igual que ella, para trabajar sin descanso y poder sobrevivir.

Observó los moratones que tenía en la mandíbula y en la mejilla, que eran mucho más evidentes que la noche anterior. ¿Cuántos más tendría en su joven cuerpo? La pierna… la rodilla destrozada. Se ponía enferma de pensar en la operación que tenía que sufrir y le preocupaba que no fuera un éxito completo. Si se quedara cojo, si no pudiera correr ni hacer deporte… El bienestar de su hermano le hizo recordar con claridad lo que significaba realmente la propuesta de Oliver. Y por qué la había aceptado.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Casi inconsciente —sonrió débilmente.

—Todo saldrá bien —eran palabras sinceras, para darle confianza.

—Gracias —le apretó la mano.

Las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos y parpadeó para hacerlas desaparecer. Apareció una enfermera, comprobó las constantes vitales de Roy e indicó a un camillero que lo llevara al quirófano.

—Hay una sala de espera para las visitas al final del pasillo. Y la cafetería está en el piso de arriba. Entre la operación y el período de recuperación no volverá aquí antes de cinco horas.

Roy consiguió sonreír débilmente mientras el camillero empujaba la camilla fuera de la habitación, y Felicity anduvo a su lado hasta que llegaron al ascensor. Le dejó su número de móvil a la encargada de planta y le pidió que llamara si Roy se recuperaba de la anestesia antes de lo previsto.

John la estaba esperando al salir. Pronto se percató de la clase de tiendas que había elegido: boutiques selectas y muy caras, en Double Bay, una zona de la ciudad que, en otra época, había sido su preferida para ir de compras, una zona para gastar dinero en abundancia en diseños originales de ropa, zapatos, bolsos, joyas…

—El vestido para la boda es lo primero —le informó John cuando detuvo el vehículo.

¿Se suponía que debía mostrarse alegre por adelantado?, ¿entusiasmada? ¿Cuánto sabía John de su relación con su jefe?

—Infórmeme de los detalles.

—Será una ceremonia sencilla. El abogado de Oliver y yo seremos los testigos.

Sin invitados. Bueno, eso simplificaba las cosas. «Un vestido con estilo, pero sin pasarse», pensó. Que no fuera de novia. No sería difícil.

¿Un vestido elegante, blanco o color crema, zapatos de tacón alto y una rosa roja y de tallo largo en la mano? Quizá debiera inclinarse por uno negro formal, aunque dudaba que a Oliver le hiciera gracia la ironía. Encontró la prenda perfecta en la primera tienda en la que entraron. Era un vestido de color crema de estilo años veinte, sin mangas, con una transparencia de delicadas cuentas de cristal superpuesta a la falda, que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla. Era elegante, le realzaba las curvas y le quedaba bien. No tenía nada que ver con el vestido de novia que había metido en la maleta para llevárselo a Hawai cuando se casó por primera vez. Entonces lo había hecho por amor y había ocupado la cama de Oliver con de buena gana. En aquellos momentos sólo de pensarlo se ponía nerviosísima.

¿Podría tener relaciones íntimas fácilmente? ¿Cerrar los ojos y fingir? ¿Gozar de lo que un día compartieron? El intenso recuerdo de lo que había sido le hacía hervir la sangre y provocaba profundas sensaciones en su interior. «No pienses, limítate a hacerlo», le dijo una voz interior. Inspiró profundamente y se volvió a mirar en el espejo con ojo crítico. Sí: el vestido cumplía de sobra lodos los requisitos de una ceremonia civil íntima.

El precio de la etiqueta la dejó momentáneamente sin habla, al igual que el de los zapatos a juego. ¡Cómo habían cambiado los tiempos! Cinco años antes no habría pensado en el precio. En aquel momento se limitaba a quedarse al lado de John mientras éste entregaba la tarjeta de crédito de Oliver y la dependienta empaquetaba las compras.

Al pasar por delante de una tienda de lencería, le lanzó una mirada rápida y siguió andando, pero se detuvo cuando John le dijo que entraran. El interior era muy lujoso. Había encaje y seda por doquier. Podría haber comprado sin parar. Pero se limitó a adquirir un conjunto de braga y sujetador, sin prestar atención a John, que la animaba a añadir más bolsas a un montón creciente.

Tuvieron tiempo de tomar un café reparador antes de dirigirse al banco. Luego fueron al abogado a firmar el acuerdo prematrimonial. Allí le entregaron un sobre de papel manila.

—Oliver me ha dado instrucciones para que le dé estas copias—le dijo el abogado.

Al principio, Felicity no entendió. Después se dio cuenta de que eran los documentos de Oliver sobre la compra de la compañía de Noah.

A las dos pasadas, John detuvo el vehículo frente a la entrada del hospital.

—Voy a llevar las compras a casa y le pediré a Raisa que las suba a su habitación.

—Gracias. Y gracias por acompañarme. Me ha sido de gran ayuda.

—De nada —respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **kiko02: gracias por tu comentario, y claro que no dejare la historia a medias la seguiré actualizando muy muy seguido y los capítulos que mas pueda, esta promesa tambien va para mis lectores(a) anónimos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 **Besos.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Sexo Fuera Del Matrimonio

La habitación de Roy estaba vacía cuando llegó y buscó a la encargada, que le explicó que la operación había durado más de lo previsto y que Roy podía tardar una hora más en volver. La cafetería parecía una buena opción, y mató el tiempo tomándose un refresco y hojeando revistas, a pesar de que no dejaba de reflexionar sobre las actividades del día ni de preguntarse qué le depararía la noche .

«Contrólate», se dijo. No era la primera vez que se iban a acostar. La noche anterior había estado tendida a su lado, y se despertó sabiendo que, al más mínimo movimiento de Oliver, ella se derretiría, lo cual carecía de lógica. Mente y cuerpo deberían estar sincronizados. Sin embargo, los suyos parecían dos entidades distintas que actuaban cada una por su lado.

Se dio cuenta de que había tenido un olvido garrafal al hacer las compras, por lo que se dirigió al centro médico del hospital, pidió una receta de píldoras anticonceptivas y luego fue a la farmacia.

Acababan de llevar a Roy a la habitación cuando Felicity entró. Se mantuvo apartada para que el camillero y la enfermera hicieran su trabajo.

—Su hermano ha recibido una fuerte dosis de sedantes y de analgésicos —le informó la enfermera—. Tardará un rato en despertarse del todo.

La enfermera se quedó corta, porque en las horas posteriores, Roy sólo se movió una vez, reconoció dónde se hallaba, sonrió a su hermana y se volvió a dormir. Una enfermera pasaba a verlo cada hora.

—Sería mejor que se fuera a casa y volviera mañana —la aconsejaron amablemente.

—Es una idea excelente —afirmó una voz masculina desde la puerta.

Era Oliver. Felicity observó la poderosa imagen que proyectaba al entrar.

—He hablado con el cirujano. La reconstrucción de la rodilla ha sido un éxito. Ha dejado anotada la dosis de sedantes y de analgésicos que debe tomar

—El horario de visitas no ha terminado —se resistía a marcharse.

—No creo que Roy haga otra cosa que removerse durante la noche.

Dos contra uno. Ganaba el sentido común.

—Por favor, dígale que he estado aquí —pidió a la enfermera.

Felicity salió de la habitación con Oliver y se mantuvo en silencio mientras bajaban en el ascensor y caminaban hasta el Aston Martin.

—No había necesidad de que me vinieras a buscar.

—Esto ya lo hemos hablado antes.

—¿Lo has hecho por cortesía y consideración? ¿O por cobrar una deuda en forma de ser humano?

—Sube al coche —su voz era peligrosamente suave—. Y guárdate tus comentarios mordaces.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Tómatelo como quieras.

Tenía que estar loca para tratar de vencerlo. Era algo que no sucedería a no ser que él lo consintiera, de lo cual no existía la más remota posibilidad. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras atravesaban las calles y se puso un poco tensa cuando llegaron a Double Bay, donde la clase alta iba a cenar a restaurantes selectos famosos por su cocina creativa. Era el lugar ideal para los que querían ser vistos.

—No tengo mucho apetito —se daba perfecta cuenta de que la ropa que llevaba puesta, unos vaqueros y una chaqueta, no era la adecuada.

—Tenemos que comer—replicó Oliver mientras aparcaba y apagaba el motor—. Y estás perfectamente tal como vas —la recorrió con la mirada.

Mientras el _maître_ los saludaba de forma servil y los conducía a una mesa, Felicity pensó que tenía un punto a su favor: estaba con Oliver Queen. Con eso, ya estaba todo dicho.

No quiso tomar vino. Pidió un primer plato y fruta, en tanto que Oliver se inclinó por arroz con marisco.

—Dijiste que teníamos que hablar de algunos temas —dijo Felicity—. ¿Lo hacemos?

—Vamos a comer primero —le dirigió una mirada pensativa.

—Te agradezco que John me haya ayudado hoy —Felicity sabía ser educada, había tenido años de práctica; y ser agradecida cuando había que serlo—. Hemos ido de compras.

—Así se lo indiqué. ¿Tienes algo que objetar?

—¿Qué mujer lo haría? —respondió esquivando la pregunta.

El camarero llevó la comida. Felicity pinchaba con el tenedor cantidades muy pequeñas de la comida dispuesta decorativamente en el plato. Era muy consciente de dónde se hallaba y de con quién estaba cenando. A Oliver Queen se le reconocía de inmediato, y era indudable que se estaría especulando sobre quién era ella, especulaciones que aumentarían cuando se hiciera público el puesto que ocupaba en su vida. Los detalles sórdidos saldrían a la luz, y los chismosos los comentarían, todo lo cual tendría ella que sobrellevar bajo los focos de la publicidad. De acuerdo, sería necesario sonreír mucho y fingir.

—Estás muy callada.

—¿Quieres una conversación brillante, Oliver? —apartó el plato y bebió un poco de agua.

—No —era un cambio agradable estar sentado frente a una mujer y no tener que flirtear, como preludio sutil, y a veces no tan sutil, para meterse en su cama.

—Entonces deberíamos tratar los temas de los que tenemos que hablar.

—¿Tienes una lista? —la observó divertido

—¿Tú no?

El camarero llevó una bandeja de fruta artísticamente dispuesta y les preguntó si querían café.

—Tienes empleados domésticos que llevan tu casa a la perfección. Quiero seguir trabajando. A tiempo parcial, de forma flexible —no obtuvo respuesta—. Quiero saber dónde pasará Roy la convalecencia —¿por qué no se jugaba el todo por el todo?—. No quiero…

—¡Oliver, _amico_!

Oliver se levantó y estrechó la mano que el hombre le tendía. Era mayor, de cincuenta y tantos años, acompañado de una joven.

—Cariño, le presento a Thomas y a su mujer, Laurel —hizo las presentaciones con la facilidad que da la costumbre.

¿Cariño?

—¿Y quién es esta encantadora señorita? —la sonrisa de Thomas manifestaba indulgencia mientras señalaba a Felicity.

—Mi futura esposa.

¿Eran imaginaciones de Felicity, o la mirada de Laurel se había endurecido?

—¿Cómo has conseguido que Oliver le ofrezca un anillo? —la voz femenina parecía divertida, pero había algo en el tono que no cuadraba.

—Negándome a acostarme con él —ahí quedaba eso, que sacara sus propias conclusiones.

—¡Qué pintoresco! ¡Y qué pasado de moda! —exclamó Laurel después de reírse, incrédula. Presionó el brazo de Oliver con un dedo cuya uña estaba pintada con un esmalte brillante y le hizo ojitos con las pestañas llenas de rimel—. Y sin duda arriesgado.

—No está disponible, querida —observó Thomas—. Y no quiere ser compartido.

—Es una lástima.

El intento de seducción y la coquetería eran un poco exagerados, y Felicity contempló a la pareja mientras se alejaban.

—¿Un antiguo amor?

—No —la miró a los ojos.

¿Era verdad? ¿Importaba que lo fuera? Se dijo que no le importaba, pero sabía que mentía.

El camarero llevó el café. Lo tomaron solo, con azúcar.

—Estábamos hablando de cosas importantes antes de que nos interrumpieran.

—Parece que no quieres dedicarte a llenar tus días con comidas, funciones de caridad, compras y cuidados personales.

—No.

—Ya no necesitas trabajar.

—¿No lo entiendes? —tomó un sorbo de café, lo saboreó y depositó la laza en el platito. Le brillaban los ojos de ira—. No quiero estar en deuda contigo por cada céntimo que necesite.

—Te asignaré una cantidad mensual —se recostó en la silla y la miró con interés.

—Una asignación para ropa —concedió sin que disminuyera su cólera. Era consciente de que no podría pagar las prendas de diseño que llevaba la gente que formaba parte del circulo social de Oliver—. Roy…

—Se trasladará a un piso cuando salga del hospital.

—¿Qué piso? ¿Dónde? —tenía la esperanza de que su hermano convaleciera en casa de Oliver, que era lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a varios invitados.

—En Rose Bay.

—No me lo digas. Es de tu propiedad.

—Todo el edificio —afirmó en tono seco y divertido.

—Pero necesitará cuidados, fisioterapia…

—Que tendrá. Hasta que vuelva a andar perfectamente. John lo llevará a donde sea necesario —Oliver terminó el café.

—¿Divide y vencerás?

—Tu hermano tiene la oportunidad de vivir su vida. Te aconsejo que le dejes hacerlo.

—Cuando esté totalmente recuperado —especificó Felicity, y se encontró con la mirada cínica de aquellos ojos oscuros.

—¿Has terminado? —llamó al camarero, pidió la cuenta y la pagó.

—No —dijo con dulzura. Se levantó y salieron del restaurante.

Los estrechos límites del Aston Martin hicieron que Felicity fuera aún más consciente de la presencia masculina y del deseo que iba invadiendo lentamente su cuerpo. No debiera ser así. No quería sentirse así. Ni que la poseyera sexualmente. Ya sabía cómo era, aunque fue por poco tiempo, y no había conseguido recuperarse del todo de aquella relación. En aquel tiempo idílico de su matrimonio, él le habla enseñado muchas cosas, demasiadas. Había conseguido que sólo lo deseara a él, a través de un éxtasis cautivador y electrizante, salvaje: el deseo en su forma más primitiva. Pero habla algo más que un apareamiento primigenio, más que magia sensual, cuando dos cuerpos y dos mentes estaban en perfecta armonía y eran las dos mitades que formaban una unidad. No era simplemente sexo.

«Contrólate, ¿quieres?», pensó. Aquello era el pasado. En aquellos momentos, debido a las circunstancias, no tenía más remedio que establecer un futuro con Oliver Queen: vivir con él, acostarse con él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No había salido emocionalmente ilesa del divorcio. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir en un matrimonio sin amor?

Felicity se dio cuenta de que se había hecho un silencio repentino porque el coche se había detenido en el garaje, en el que había otros dos vehículos último modelo; un Lexus de color dorado y un BMW azul. Con manos temblorosas se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó del coche.

Oliver se aflojó la corbata cuando entraron en el vestíbulo. Felicity observó que se quitaba la chaqueta y se la echaba al hombro.

—Tengo que consultar mi correo electrónico y hacer unas llamadas.

—Muy bien —Felicity subió a la habitación. Se desnudó y se fue a duchar. Cuando acabó, se puso un albornoz y fue a ver qué ponían en la televisión. Pasó de un canal a otro hasta encontrar un episodio de una serie que le gustaba y se hizo un ovillo en un cómodo sofá de cuero, donde la encontró Oliver, dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá y el pelo cayéndole como una cortina de seda. Estuvo observándola respirar durante varios minutos, consciente de su fragilidad y de su fuerza oculta, al mismo tiempo. Al tomarla en sus brazos, la sintió ligera. Se dirigió a la cama agarrándola con más fuerza, ya que había comenzado a moverse hasta despeñarse del todo.

—¿Qué haces? —se acordó al instante de que estaba viendo la televisión y después… el bendito olvido.

—Te llevo a la cama.

—No —lo dijo demasiado tarde, pues ya estaban en ella—. Por favor —su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de Oliver. Se dio cuenta de que el albornoz se le había abierto y de que él también se habia duchado y puesto uno—. Bájame.

Oliver lo hizo, y entrecerró los ojos cuando vio el rubor en sus mejillas mientras se cerraba el albornoz con rapidez y se apartaba un poco de él. Era un hombre fuerte, vital y demasiado viril para la tranquilidad espiritual de cualquier mujer. Sobre todo para la de Bella. Al recordar con toda claridad cómo se había sentido cuando la tocaba, comenzó a experimentar un cúmulo de profundas sensaciones, en las que se mezclaban la excitación sensual y el deseo no querido. Recordó cómo era el suave roce de su boca en la piel, en la curva de su pecho y el sensual tirón de su lengua al llegar al pezón.

A él le encantaba explorar su cuerpo y besarla en lo más íntimo, lo cual la volvía loca y hacía que le rogase sin ningún miramiento que la llevara al clímax, en el que él se recreaba para después hundirse en ella y llevarla consigo. Una magia sexual y sensual tan increíblemente exquisita, que apenas se podía describir.

Durante aquellos escasos y hermosos días, ella lo había amado en cuerpo y alma, y creía que él la había correspondido. ¡Qué estúpida! Días era lo único que había tenido antes de que la burbuja estallara. Ya no había amor; no podían revivir lo que habían compartido. Ese pensamiento le dio valor para manifestar en palabras lo que le rondaba por la mente. Tenía que hacerlo de una vez.

—Quiero que te pongas protección cuando tengamos relaciones.

—¿Por qué motivo? —su expresión no se alteró, aunque parecía que la ira acechaba bajo su aparente control.

—No me parece justo quedarme embarazada sin haberlo planeado —le sostuvo la mirada sin miedo.

—¿Te he pedido que tengamos un hijo?

—No —se imaginaba a un niño parecido a su padre; un diablillo de pelo oscuro, fuerte y decidido.

—¿Tienes problemas de salud?

—Yo no —su respuesta había sido demasiado brusca.

—¿Acaso crees que he descuidado los principios del sexo seguro?

La idea de que hubiera estado con otras mujeres y que hubiera compartido con ellas las delicias que le había ofrecido a ella era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Dudo que te hayas mantenido célibe durante los tres últimos años.

—¿Y tú, Felicity?

¡Maldito fuera! De ninguna manera le iba a proporcionar la satisfacción que implicaba la verdad.

—Nuestro divorció nos liberó del voto de fidelidad.

—No me has contestado.

—No tienes derecho a hacerme esa pregunta —le sostuvo la mirada.

Oliver dio un paso hacia ella, pero Felicity se mantuvo firme a pesar de que todos sus sentidos le indicaban que debía salir de allí corriendo.

—Y otra cosa —añadió sin prestar atención a la tensión que se apreciaba en la mandíbula masculina—. Quiero análisis de sangre.

Provocarlo de aquella manera era una locura. Sin embargo, la invadían distintas emociones, una de las cuales era una mezcla de deseo e ira. No lo deseaba. No podía necesitarlo. Pero los dictados de su cuerpo contradecían su lógica racional… y lo odiaba por eso. Sobre todo, se odiaba a sí misma.

—¿No te basta mi palabra?

¿Le bastaba? Ya no lo sabía.

Como no contestaba, Oliver se dirigió a una mesa de cuyos cajones extrajo un papel que le entregó. Sólo tardó unos segundos en echar una ojeada a los análisis. ¿Debería darle las gracias o censurarlo? Decidió que ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿Soluciona eso todos tus problemas? —su voz era engañosamente suave.

—De momento —trató de contener un escalofrío.

—Muy bien —extendió una mano y le metió los dedos por el pelo, la agarró por la nuca y cerró su boca con la suya.


	9. Chapter 8

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Noche De Amor

Evocador y tremendamente sensual, jugó con ella con desvergonzada facilidad, sondeando su lengua con la suya, provocándola hasta conseguir que un gemido saliera de su garganta. Felicity trató de golpearlo en el hombro sin resultado alguno. Sus cuerpos ni siquiera se tocaban, pero a ella le parecía como si la absorbiera, lo que convenía en inútil toda resistencia.

Sabia cómo agradarla, con un erotismo que barría toda claridad de pensamiento hasta dejar únicamente el momento, al hombre y la necesidad de responder. Sería tan fácil quitarle el albornoz, desprenderse del suyo y reclinarse en su cuerpo. Probar su piel hasta que él se quedara sin aliento. Pero no hizo nada de eso, sino que dejó de respirar al sentir que él le desataba el albornoz y deslizaba una mano sobre uno de sus pechos y jugueteaba con el pezón.

Felicity cerró los ojos, consiguiendo así ocultar lo que expresaban, mientras la mano continuaba hacia el otro seno, agarraba su endurecido pezón entre el índice y el pulgar y lo acariciaba hasta que ella ahogó un gemido. La mano masculina bajó hasta el ombligo, se mantuvo allí y se deslizó por su piel temblorosa hasta el clítoris, y lo exploró íntimamente hasta que a ella la invadió una marea de sensaciones exquisitas tan intensas que se hundió en el dedo que la acariciaba. Él apartó la boca de la de ella y la colocó en la base de su garganta, saboreando el delicado hueco y absorbiendo las vibraciones de un grito que ella trató de ahogar. Era más de lo que podía soportar, pero él volvió a excitarla y la abrazó cuando su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar ligeras sacudidas. Con movimientos lentos y deliberados la separó un poco de él y le acarició los labios, ligeramente hinchados, con los dedos.

—Te odio— susurró roncamente, y sus labios temblaron ante su tacto. Sus ojos eran como pozos de agua azul y cristalina que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Supongo que en este preciso momento es así—le puso los mechones de pelo despeinados detrás de las orejas y luego la sujetó por la barbilla—. Y que te odias a ti misma todavía más.

Retiró la mano y fue al otro lado de la cama, se quitó el albornoz y se introdujo entre las sábanas. Apagó la luz de la mesilla con un rápido movimiento, y la habitación quedó en penumbra. Felicity quería lanzarle algo. Agarró una almohada para tirársela a la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra —le dijo mientras le sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca.

Había una tensión entre ellos que se podía cortar, pero Felicity estaba demasiado furiosa como para hacerle caso, y trató de liberarse.

—Suéltame.

—Deja la almohada.

—Vete al demonio.

Con un solo movimiento de la otra mano, Oliver se deshizo de la almohada y, al mismo tiempo, consiguió echar a Felicity encima de él.

—¡No! —pronunció la negativa como un ruego inútil un instante antes de que la boca masculina tomara posesión de la suya.

Esta vez no fue una danza exploratoria, sino un juego intenso y hambriento, el preludio de mucho más de lo que Felicity quería darle. Apenas se dio cuenta de que él invertía las posiciones en que se hallaban hasta que comenzó a deslizar la boca hacia sus pechos, saboreó uno y jugueteó con su tierno pezón y siguió descendiendo hacia el vértice de sus muslos.

¡Dios santo! No lo quería allí. No quería el éxtasis primitivo que su tacto le provocaría, ni que él la poseyera. Porque entonces estaría perdida, conducida por un ansia tan intensa, que ya no se pertenecería a sí misma, sino a él: espiritual, emocional y físicamente. Un fuego líquido le recorrió el cuerpo como si tuviera fiebre mientras él le proporcionaba un placer tan intenso que se puso a gritar al tiempo que movía la cabeza a uno y otro lado en un intento mínimo de controlarse. Pero le fue imposible.

Él se aseguró de que así fuera. Y cuando la penetró con cuidado, cubrió su boca con la suya, ahogando sus débiles gemidos. Mientras, los músculos internos de ella se estiraban y comenzaban a sufrir espasmos al acomodarse a él, que se mantuvo inmóvil durante innumerables segundos; luego comenzó a moverse, despacio al principio, persuadiéndola para que siguiera su ritmo hasta moverse de manera sincrónica. Fuera de sí, fue ella la que se alzó hacia él, por lo que la penetración fue más profunda; ella la que invirtió la postura porque necesitaba cabalgar sobre él, deprisa… hasta que todo estalló en un clímax tumultuoso.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de emoción, que logró contener con un tremendo esfuerzo. La tentación de llorar le resultaba insoportable, y un sollozo silencioso sacudió su cuerpo delgado cuando Oliver recorrió el contorno de sus senos y se detuvo en los pezones hinchados por efecto de su boca. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que trató de deshacer. Seguía unida a él, exultante de alegría por poseerlo, por sentirlo, por percibir el calor del cuerpo de ambos, mientras los laudos de su corazón recuperaban su ritmo normal.

Una lágrima se le quedó suspendida al final de la mandíbula y por fin cayó. Oyó que él profería un juramento en voz baja y sintió las puntas de sus dedos que le recorrían las mejillas y descubrían la humedad en su piel. Entonces la atrajo hacia sí y le acomodó la cabeza en su hombro. Sintió sus labios rozarle la frente, que él los arropaba a los dos y que una mano se le posaba en la nuca, mientras la otra le recorría la espalda. Pensó, temblorosa, que lo que habian compartido, había sido sólo para ella; su placer, su culminación.

—Duérmete.

Por supuesto. Era fácil decirlo. Pero, al final, se durmió, mucho después de que él hubiera comenzado a respirar de forma regular.

* * *

 **Hola hola mis queridos y queridas lectoras espero difrutaran de esta triple carga de nuevos capitulos, y reserven sus energías que mañana nos leemos con mas.**

 **Besos.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

 **Hola corazones espero que tengan un lindo día y que disfruten de este nuevo cap. Un beso para todos y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: La Boda.

Felicity se estiró con languidez, sintió el tirón de músculos no ejercitados, la sensación que aún conservaba de haber tenido una relación sexual vigorosa, y cerró los ojos ante el torrente de recuerdos que le inundaba la mente. Lo seguía sintiendo dentro de ella: su huella, el tacto de su boca, sus manos… La excitación sexual, el sexo embrujador e increíblemente sensual. Porque eso era lo único que había habido. La unión física de dos personas en armonía sexual.

«Levántate, date una ducha, vístete y enfréntate al nuevo día», se ordenó a sí misma mientras se levantaba con rapidez y se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Se puso unos pantalones, una camiseta de algodón y unas sandalias de tacón, se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y bajó a desayunar. Oliver ya se había marchado.

—Tenemos que ir de compras —le informó John al entrar en la habitación, justo cuando ella terminaba de tomar café.

—¿Bromea? ¿Otra vez?

—Son instrucciones de Oliver —dijo con una leve inclinación.

En ese caso, ¿quién era ella para discutir?

—Y tenemos que ir a ver a Roy —añadió mientras se levantaba.

—Hay que estar de vuelta a las tres como muy tarde. La ceremonia tendrá lugar a las cinco.

La boda. ¡Cielo santo! Al final del día sería Felicity Queen… por segunda vez.

—Desde luego —¿era ésa su voz? Parecía tranquila, a pesar de que creía que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios, sensación que no disminuyó a medida que avanzó el día. Si acaso, empeoró, hasta tal punto que fue incapaz de comer, pues no podía tragar los alimentos. No le resultó de mucha ayuda que Roy estuviera fuertemente sedado para controlar el dolor y que mantuviera largos silencios a causa de las medicinas.

Durante todo el día, alternó conversaciones estúpidas con silencios prolongados. Necesitaba apoyo, pero no tenía nadie a quien acudir, ni siquiera al hombre que pronto sería su esposo. La boda no le resultaba lo suficientemente importante como para hacer concesiones, salvo la de indicarle, a través de John, que llegarla antes de lo habitual. Nunca se había sentido tan sola.

Al volver a casa, todo estaba dispuesto sobre la cama, por lo que agradeció a Raisa su amabilidad.

—He guardado todo menos esto —el ama de llaves le entregó un sobre grande—. Estaba en una de las bolsas de viaje y lleva escrito su nombre.

Felicity frunció levemente el ceño antes de comprender: eran los documentos legales que el abogado de Oliver le había dado como prueba de la compra de la empresa de su padre. Abrió el sobre y extrajo los documentos. Fechas… No necesitaba leer la jerga legal. A pesar de todo, lo leyó por encima y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al darse cuenta de que Noah le habia mentido. Cerró los ojos. Si su padre habia mentido sobre aquello, ¿qué otras mentiras le habría contado? ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? Llegar a tales extremos. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas ante lo que aquello suponía.

Tenía que recobrar la compostura porque faltaba poco más de una hora para la boda. Y debía ducharse, peinarse, maquillarse y vestirse. Eran casi las cuatro y media cuando se puso el vestido de color crema y trató de subirse la cremallera.

—Deja que te ayude —dijo Oliver, y sus dedos rozaron los de ella al hacerlo.

Andaba con pasos felinos, pues no lo había oído entrar en la habitación. Oliver hizo que se diera la vuelta para estar frente a él. Entrecerró los ojos al ver su pálido rostro y la tensión interior que traslucían sus ojos azul zafiro.

«No me vayas a decir algún tópico ni me toques», rogó Felicity en silencio, pues se sentía muy frágil. Si hacía cualquiera de las dos cosas, caería a sus pies hecha pedazos.

—Dame veinte minutos para ducharme, afeitarme y vestirme. Luego, bajaremos juntos.

Nunca iba a ser el momento adecuado, pero tenía que decírselo.

—Te debo una disculpa.

Él se detuvo y ella habló deprisa.

—La oferta de compra. Las fechas. Mi padre mintió —temblaba de arriba abajo—. Lo siento.

—Acepto las disculpas —dijo en voz baja, antes de quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos y desparecer por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Tardó en salir diecinueve minutos. Oliver los fue contando por puro nerviosismo.

John, Raisa y Josef, junto a la persona que los casaría, los esperaban en el salón. Sobre una mesita cubierta con un mantel de lino había varios ramos de rosas y una vela sin encender. Una vez acabada la introducción, el oficiante pronunció las palabras que unían legalmente a Felicity y Oliver como marido y mujer. La ceremonia terminó con el intercambio de anillos. Felicity se quedó sin respiración cuando él le puso un anillo con un gran diamante, porque era el mismo con el que habían sellado su primer matrimonio, al igual que lo era el anillo que le dio para que se lo pusiera a él. ¿Los había conservado? ¿Por qué?

Oliver inclinó la cabeza y rozó ligeramente sus labios. En aquel momento, la mirada de Felicity se fundió con la suya durante unos interminables segundos, con el intenso deseo de adivinar algo en la expresión masculina que insinuara que sentía los votos que acababan de hacer, que la pasión que habían compartido la noche anterior era algo más que buen sexo.

En aquel momento, Felicity recordó la sensual posesión. Sintió una explosión de excitación instintiva cuando su mente le proporcionó una vivida imagen. Él lo sabía. Felicity podía adivinarlo por el brillo de sus ojos oscuros, tan cerca de los suyos. ¿Era satisfacción masculina por recuperarla como su esposa? ¿O la culminación de su venganza? Sospechaba, por desgracia, que se trataba de ambas cosas.

Encendieron juntos la vela, firmaron el certificado de matrimonio y dieron las gracias al oficiante. John les sirvió champán e hizo un brindis mientras Raisa pasaba una bandeja de canapés. Al cabo de un rato, que a Felicity le pareció muy corto, todos se marcharon discretamente

—He reservado una mesa para cenar a las siete —Oliver le quitó la copa de la mano y la depositó junto a la suya.

¿Cenar?, ¿iban a cenar fuera?, ¿otra vez?

—Es una celebración personal.

Desde luego que era personal, pero no se podía llamar celebración. Felicity subió las escaleras para retocarse. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, era preferible estar en compañía de otros que una en cena íntima solos los dos. Tenía un bolso de mano a juego con el vestido, en el que metió un lápiz de labios, pañuelos y un billete.

«El dinero, cariño, es importante. Nunca salgas sin él. Sobre todo en compañía de un hombre», casi podía oír la sabia reflexión de las ultimas palabras de su madre. «Dinero por si te enfadas, dinero para un taxi», reflexionó Felicity mientras bajaba.

El Aston Martin fue el medio de transporte elegido por Oliver aquella noche. Su destino era un selecto hotel, el Ritz Carlton de Double Bay, cuyo restaurante ocupaba uno de los primeros puestos en la lista de los lugares en que había que dejarse ver. ¿Era ésa la intención de Oliver?

El _maître_ los condujo a una mesa apartada. Oliver habló con el encargado de las bebidas, estudiaron el menú y pidieron lo que deseaban. La comida era exquisita, presentada de manera artística y acompañada de un buen vino. Los comensales eran personas atractivas, elegantemente vestidas y dispuestas a pagar para aparentar.

Era difícil que Oliver se creyera todo aquello. Para él era un juego, un reto permanente el hecho de que lo percibieran como el hombre en que se había convenido, la prueba de que la riqueza conquistaba casi todo. Sin embargo, la esencia del joven que había sido en las duras calles de Starling City seguía allí, oculto bajo la imagen sofisticada que había adquirido. Resultaba evidente en la dureza de su mirada y en el salvajismo que conseguía mantener a raya, pero que, a veces, se revelaba en la aterradora inmovilidad de su cuerpo. Felicity había sido testigo tres años antes, cuando había elegido a su familia y le habla devuelto el anillo. Oliver sabía ejercer control sobre sí mismo, pero la amenaza oculta seguía ahí.

—¿Me han salido cuernos de repente? —le preguntó en tono burlón.

—Pues aún no lo he decidido —le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Y no vas a tomar una decisión en breve.

—No.

No se sentía eufórica al volver a la vida social, ni siquiera como su esposa. La perspectiva de tener que fingir no la seducía, porque saber que las sonrisas y la cordialidad eran tan falsas como su matrimonio era la prueba de que casi toda su vida se iba a basar en una mentira.

—A pesar de todo, te sugiero que sonrías.

—¿Por algún motivo especial?

—Porque hay un fotógrafo buscando una buena exclusiva.

—¡Qué delicia!

—Finge amabilidad.

—No pensaba hacer otra cosa… —le aseguró— en público —añadió.

Llegó el momento de la foto, y cuando el compañero del fotógrafo observó los anillos de boda, los felicitó y se dedicó a garabatear un rato en su bloc. Al día siguiente, la noticia de que se habían vuelto a casar aparecería en las páginas de sociedad de los principales periódicos de la ciudad. Felicity espetó hasta que los periodistas se alejaron lo suficiente.

—¿Ha sido un montaje, Oliver?

—No.

¿Podía creerle? ¿Importaba que lo hiciera?

—Ha sido muy oportuno —continuó en tono burlón, apenas disimulado—, ya que mañana tenemos que aparecer juntos en un acto para recaudar fondos para una organización caritativa.

La idea de volver a acudir a actos sociales, después de un largo paréntesis, la atemorizaba un poco.

—¿Se trata de una información previa para alimentar las habladurías?

—Supongo que sí —afirmó después de dejar los cubiertos en la mesa.

No cabía la menor duda. Los labios de Felicity dibujaron una sonrisa, pero no había humor en su mirada.

—Estupendo.

—Te acostumbrarás.

Claro que lo haría. Pero conservaba recuerdos muy vívidos de la caída de su padre en la escala social. Las cenas se pospusieron, después se cancelaron, y las invitaciones fueron cada vez más escasas hasta desaparecer por completo. Los amigos de muchos años ya no quisieron que los relacionaran con Noah ni con sus hijos. Aquella experiencia le había demostrado que la vida consistía en sobrevivir en un mundo regido por la realidad.

Felicity tomó un sorbo de vino y depositó la copa en la mesa con mano firme. Recaudar fondos para una organización caritativa era algo que atraía a la clase alta. Las mujeres competían por llevar el mejor vestido de noche o las joyas más hermosas, y se pasaban todo el día preparándose para el evento.

—Tengo que añadir un traje de noche a mis compras.

—Ocúpate de hacerlo mañana —le sugirió mientras se recostaba en la silla y la miraba fijamente.

—Adquirir una esposa como si fuera un trofeo puede resultar caro.

—Si hubiera querido un trofeo, no estarías aquí —entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

Lo que implicaban sus palabras le heló la sangre, ante la imagen de una nueva ciudad, una nueva identidad para ella y Roy y una vida con miedo constante a que los matones de los prestamistas los encontraran.

Felicity apartó el plato; había perdido el apetito. No tenía respuesta para aquello, por lo que respiró aliviada ante la llegada del camarero para servirles café. No era tarde cuando salieron del restaurante. Mientras el coche se deslizaba casi sin ruido por las calles le resultó imposible no recordar la primera noche de su boda anterior. Una cena en la que se habían dado el uno al otro trocitos de comida, ajenos a todo y a todos. Habían caminado descalzos por la arena blanca de la playa Waikiki saboreando cada momento hasta volver a su habitación para hacer el amor toda la noche. Fue mágico. El sonido lejano de las olas, la suave música de fondo de la orquesta del hotel… Le había entregado su alma y su cuerpo. Lo había amado. Y había creído que era correspondida. Nada importaba entonces. Hasta que intervino la realidad y había elegido equivocadamente. Pero, ¿había una elección correcta?

En aquellos momentos volvía a estar con el hombre que le había robado el corazón. Pero nada era igual. Esa vez, el motivo era la venganza, no el amor. «¿Y el tuyo? ¿Es la supervivencia tu único motivo?», le preguntó una voz en su interior.

Las luces se encendieron cuando Oliver utilizó el control remoto para abrir la verja que protegía la entrada de su casa. La luz, activada por sensores, iluminó el porche y el interior.

—¿Champán? ¿Café?

Los pasos de Felicity no vacilaron al cruzar el vestíbulo y dirigirse hacia la escalera.

—No, gracias.

Tal vez la siguiera; o tal vez no. Daba igual, y Felicity no miró hacia atrás al entrar en la _suite_.

La noche de su primer matrimonio, Oliver la había llevado en brazos a la habitación del hotel, le había dado fresas bañadas en chocolate y mojadas en champán y, después, con un cuidado infinito, la había desvestido, se había quitado la ropa, y la había guiado con suavidad en el arte de hacer el amor.

Felicity se quitó el vestido y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Sólo tardó unos minutos en completar el ritual nocturno, desvestirse del todo y ponerse una bata. Al salir, la habitación estaba vacía. Puso la televisión, buscó un programa interesante y se sentó a verlo. Era un documental que la absorbió hasta el punto de perder la conciencia del paso del tiempo.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Felicity dio un respingo y se volvió para mirarlo. No se había dado cuenta de que hubiera entrado ni de que se hubiera desvestido y puesto un pijama.

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

—Unos minutos —la tomó en sus brazos con un rápido movimiento y se sentó con ella en el regazo.

—¿Qué haces? —trató de librarse de sus brazos, pero fracasó.

Oliver le puso la mano en el hombro y la atrajo aún más hacia sí.

—¿Tengo que contestarle a eso?

Sintió la calidez de su palma al introducirse por debajo del camisón para tomar uno de sus senos. El corazón se le aceleró, y maldijo en silencio el efecto que aquel hombre provocaba en ella. Y, peor aún, era evidente que él se daba cuenta. Qué fácil sería alzar su rostro hacia el de él, acariciarle el cuello con los labios y luego buscar su boca. Dedicarse a una exploración mutua.

¡Qué estúpida! El pasado y el presente no se mezclaban. La primera vez, el amor había sido lo importante. En aquellos momentos, no tenía nada que ver.

Quedarse allí sentada sin hacer nada era imposible, por lo que le agarró la muñeca para tratar de liberarse. En vano.

—Deja que me levante.

—¿No estás cómoda?

—No juegues conmigo—sus ojos azules lo miraron con furia.

—¿Crees que esto es un juego?

—¡Sí! —su ira aumentó, y lo maldijo en silencio.

La tomó por la barbilla y la inclinó hacia él para atrapar su boca con un beso que tuvo efectos devastadores e impidió cualquier protesta que tratara de emitir. Felicity trató de darle un puñetazo a ciegas, sin resultado. Oliver despegó la boca de la suya unos instantes para lanzarse, después, a una decidida invasión sensual, atormentándola y acariciándola sin descanso hasta que ella cedió con un gemido casi inaudible y comenzó a responder.

Hasta que Felicity no sintió el colchón bajo la espalda no se dio cuenta de que se habían trasladado a la cama, y se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos antes de entregarse a la excitación y la pasión, a gozar de sus caricias y de su respuesta extasiada a ellas.

Un rato después, le fue imposible resistir el deseo de comprobar la capacidad de control de Oliver y de ver cómo se dejaba ir, y esperó hasta que estuvo a punto de dormirse para comenzar a explorar su cuerpo por su cuenta. Recorrió, con caricias tan suaves como el aleteo de una mariposa, los músculos compactos de su estómago, sintió su reacción, luego subió hasta uno de los pezones y lo acarició entre el pulgar y el índice antes de arañarlo ligeramente. Halló la hendidura del ombligo y lo recorrió con el dedo antes de bajar lentamente para introducir los dedos en el vello púbico. Oyó cómo Oliver inspiraba débilmente y sintió la erección de su miembro. Era una parte fascinante de la anatomía masculina, tan fuerte y flexible. Un instrumento capaz de proporcionar un placer inmenso. Y sensible al más ligero roce. Sonrió furtivamente, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando una fuerte mano la agarró por la muñeca.

—Te sugiero que te detengas ahí.

La venganza resultaba muy agradable.

—Cariño —pronunció la palabra con tono burlón—, pero si casi no he empezado —hizo una pausa imperceptible—. ¿Es demasiado para ti?

De la garganta masculina salió un gemido débil… ¿o una risa ahogada? No le importaba.

—Ten en cuenta que esto sólo puede acabar de una forma —le soltó la mano.

Se convirtió en una prueba de resistencia para él, mientras ella lo provocaba y excitaba con las manos, la punta de la lengua y los dientes. Fue un delicado saludo que hizo que las manos masculinas recorrieran su columna vertebral como una advertencia silenciosa. Felicity sostuvo con la mano sus testículos y los apretó un poco antes de recorrer su miembro en erección, largo e hinchado, con la punta del dedo, acariciar su extremo y juguetear con él con implacable fervor.

—Ya basta.

Oliver invirtió la postura en que se hallaban y la penetró con una potente embestida que desencadenó un acoplamiento erótico y primigenio, enloquecido al llegar ambos al límite, donde se quedaron en suspenso antes de descender en una gloriosa caída libre.

¿Había gritado? Felicity no se acordaba de nada más que del embrujo de un sexo increíble y de sus resultados. Oliver le recorrió el cuerpo con la mano, y sintió el roce de sus labios en la sien. No quería moverse. No creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Una ronca protesta salió de su boca cuando unos fuertes brazos la tomaron y transportaron al cuarto de baño para introducirla, sin soltarla, en la bañera, llena de agua aromática.

—Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad? —dijo sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

El agua le produjo una agradable sensación, al igual que los cuidados que le prodigó Oliver, la toalla suave que absorbió la humedad de su piel, el cómodo colchón y la ropa de cama. Y los brazos que la rodearon mientras durmió.

—Levántate. Son más de las diez.

Felicity oyó las palabras y se tapó con la cabeza con la almohada. Protestó en voz alta cuando Oliver se la quitó. Pero abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Parecía muy descansado y relajado, y muy varonil.

—Primero el desayuno —dijo Oliver—, seguido de una terapia de compras.

—Ya he comprado todo lo que necesito —se retiró un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.

—Esta noche es la recaudación de fondos. Necesitas un vestido de noche.

—¡Oh, no!

—Pues sí. Pero es para una buena causa y es un acto al que tengo que ir. John te está esperando.


	11. Chapter 10

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Recaudacion De Fondos

—Oliver querido. Felicity observó cómo aquella señora de alta sociedad besaba el aire y soltaba una risita coqueta.

—Y ésta es tu mujer —se volvió hacia Felicity—. Es un placer conocerte, querida —su sonrisa era demasiado forzada—. La foto del periódico no te hacía justicia.

El restaurante, la fotografía… Los medios de comunicación habían lanzado titulares y fotos y se había publicado un interesante artículo en los diarios matinales.

Aquella noche había llegado, indiscutiblemente, la hora del espectáculo. De ahí, el vestido y las joyas. Felicity había elegido uno de tafetán azul oscuro con zapatos de tacón a juego. El color resaltaba la textura de su piel y acentuaba las líneas de su rubio peinado. Las joyas recién adquiridas proporcionaban el perfecto toque final.

—Gracias.

—Oliver te ha mantenido en secreto.

«Actúa». Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Por muy buenos motivos —Oliver le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. La miró con ojos seductores.

¡Qué bien representaba!

—Os esperamos en la cena de la Fundación contra la Leucemia.

—Por supuesto —le soltó la mano para prestar toda su atención a la gran dama.

—Has exagerado —comentó Felicity en voz baja cuando la dama se alejó.

—¿Tú crees?—parecía divertido.

—Sin lugar a dudas —le sonrió dulcemente.

—Pero es que existen determinadas expectativas, ¿no te parece?

—Pues vamos a fingir.

—¿Te va a resultar muy difícil?

—Haré todo lo que pueda —le aseguró con solemnidad burlona.

Oliver tenía un aspecto increíble con el traje de etiqueta, la camisa blanca y la pajarita. ¿Armani o Zegna? Llevaba, además, zapatos italianos hechos a mano, gemelos de oro, un reloj elegante y un toque de colonia muy cara. No era la ropa lo que llamaba la atención, sino el hombre que la llevaba. Había algo oscuro y salvaje bajo la superficie, una cualidad primitiva que se advertía en la profundidad de sus ojos y que asustaba y fascinaba a la vez. Para algunas mujeres era, sin discusión, un potente afrodisíaco. Como lo había sido para ella, al principio. Pero Felicity había vislumbrado el niño que había sido, el muchacho endurecido por la vida callejera y su necesidad de ir un paso más allá de la ley para sobrevivir

—Eres una caja de sorpresas.

La voz masculina tenía un deje burlón, y Felicity se volvió para ver quién había hablado. No era alguien a quien conociera ni, si la primera impresión servía de algo, alguien en quien confiar.

—Debo felicitarle —sus palabras sonaron como un reproche más que como un cumplido.

—Cooper —dijo Edward con fría cortesía.

—¿No me vas a presentar? —arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

Había algo evidente, apenas oculto, que Felicity no podía precisar.

—Felicity, mi esposa. Cooper Seldon, el marido de la actriz Helena Bertinelli.

—Helena se halla indispuesta. Pide que la disculpéis y os felicita por la boda —la alegría de su sonrisa resultaba falsa—. Su apellido de soltera es Smoak, y es tu ex. Interesante.

Su mirada sin expresión traspasó la de Felicity al extender la mano, que ella tomó por cortesía. Le resultó detestable la forma es que los dedos masculinos se curvaron sobre los suyos antes de poder soltarse.

—¿Se trata de una misión de rescate o de una venganza?

—¿Se lo digo yo, cariño? ¿O prefieres hacerlo tú? —lanzó Oliver una mirada de adoración. Le acarició la mejilla y consiguió no parpadear cuando él puso la mano sobre la suya.

—Díselo tú, querida.

—Es amor —dijo con dulzura volviéndose hacia Cooper—. Amor de verdad. Quizá todavía no lo hayas experimentado, Cooper.

—Me alegro mucho por los dos —hizo una inclinación burlona.

—Gracias —su tono era un modelo de decoro. Esperó hasta que se hubo alejado para hablar—. No te gusta.

—Tengo motivos para desconfiar de él —Oliver no alteró su expresión.

—¿Es tu socio?

—Lo conocí en Starling City cuando era joven.

—Entiendo.

—Lo dudo —frunció los labios,

—¿Erais rivales?

Habla algo más. Mientras que él había quedado limpio hacía años y sólo hacía negocios legales, Cooper seguía asociado a lobos que presentaban una fachada de respetabilidad cuidadosamente construida. Si no hubiera sido por el padre de Helena, hacía tiempo que habría cortado todo tipo de relación con él. Pero tenía una deuda que había prometido saldar. Y lo había hecho, favoreciendo la carrera de Helena y ayudándola a crearse el nombre de que disfrutaba.

—¿No te parece una fiesta divertida? —Oliver le lanzó una mirada alegre.

Felicity le sonrió antes de ponerse a mirar a su alrededor. Experimentó una sensación extraña en la nuca, como un cosquilleo. Se volvió y vio que Cooper Seldon la observaba con atención. Había algo más que interés, algo indefinible, que la hizo sentirse incómoda y casi asustada.

Pronto se abrirían las puertas del salón de baile. Se les había pedido que cada uno se sentara en la mesa que le habían asignado. Felicity había asistido a muchos actos similares, pues sus padres contribuían a varias causas caritativas. Fue en otra vida, cuando había dado por supuesto que la fortuna y la posición social de su padre serían eternas.

Ya no se hacía ilusiones sobre la vida ni sobre el amor. Y había vuelto a la vida social como esposa de Oliver, que era un hombre poderoso al que pocos se atreverían a contrariar. Pero tal vez no tuvieran los mismos reparos con su esposa, teniendo en cuenta las especulaciones sobre su pasado.

—Enhorabuena —exclamó una deslumbrante morena, cuyos rasgos le resultaban a Felicity vagamente familiares.

—Isabel —Oliver la saludó con afecto.

Ya caía. Era una modelo alta, muy bella, con curvas en los lugares adecuados, una preciosidad. Era la imagen de una importante compañía de cosméticos.

—Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza en este hombre —dirigió a Felicity una mirada brillante.

—¿Ah, sí? —¿qué otra cosa podía decir?

—Compañero de muchas, pero amante de pocas.

Había momentos en que las palabras sobraban, por lo que Felicity se limitó a sonreír.

—Nos vemos luego —Isabel se perdió entre la multitud, dejando un rastro de perfume exótico.

—Las puertas del salón de baile se acaban de abrir —Oliver le puso la mano en la cintura—. ¿Entramos?

La mesa a la que los condujeron se hallaba en una posición destacada. Felicity se sintió desfallecer al ver que una de las grandes damas de la alta sociedad ya estaba sentada allí. Era Marjorie Markham, con su marido. ¿Tom? ¿Tim? Era la anfitriona por excelencia, con una lengua viperina. Una mujer chismosa que adornaba los hechos a su antojo.

Llegaron Thomas y Laurel. Tras saludarse efusivamente. Laurel se sentó al lado de Oliver. Las seis sillas restantes las ocuparon enseguida un juez y su esposa, una de las descendientes de una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad y su pareja y una madre con su hija. Felicity pensó con ironía que se trataba de una mezcla ecléctica que garantizarla una interésame conversación basada en la cortesía superficial.

Los camareros circulaban por las mesas sirviendo vino, seguidos del presidente de la organización caritativa, que subió al podio para enumerar los logros pasados y los objetivos futuros, después de lo cual deseó a los invitados que pasaran una agradable velada.

—No creía que fuerais a venir esta noche. ¿No os habéis ido de luna de miel? Si no recuerdo mal, la primera vez tampoco os fuisteis —Laurel alzó la copa de vino y lanzó un brindis—. Por los recién casados.

¡Vaya! Aquella velada prometía diversión.

—En Hawai —Marjorie Markham anunció con la satisfacción del dato recordado—. La primera vez os casasteis allí.

—En efecto —el tono de Oliver era pura seda; una advertencia silenciosa de que de aquel tema no se hablaba, a la que sólo un insensato dejarla de hacer caso.

Por suerte, la llegada de los camareros hizo que cambiara el tema de conversación para centrarlo en la comida.

Felicty era plenamente consciente de la proximidad de Oliver, del roce ocasional de su mano, de su sonrisa afectuosa, puro fingimiento, y de la suya propia en respuesta. Seguían jugando. Pero era consciente de la magia sensual que parecía desprenderse de él sin esfuerzo por su parte. Cada vez que lo miraba, le resultaba fácil imaginarse su boca en la suya y el placer que le producía que recorriera con ella su cuerpo. ¡Por Dios! Sólo era sexo, por muy excitante que resultara. Así que había que disfrutarlo, ¿por qué no? Imaginar que podía haber algo más era una locura. Desear más… No se atrevía a hacerlo por miedo a que hubiera en ello más verdad de la que podría soportar. En ese momento, Oliver se volvió hacia ella con una mirada inescrutable que duró varios segundos, pero luego sonrió levemente, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Para colmo de males, le rozó la mejilla con los dedos. Felicity sintió que se derretía.

«Está actuando», se dijo, y se puso a hacerlo también, dirigiéndole una sonrisa sensual, en un desafío silencioso que indicaba que para aquel juego se necesitaban dos.

—En serio, queridos, tomad una habitación —sugirió Laurel con un humor burlón que no se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—¿No te parece que los preliminares forman parte de la diversión? —respondió Felicity de inmediato.

Era poco probable que nadie más que Oliver pudiera oír la conversación, dado el ruido de fondo, aunque lo más sensato era batirse en retirada.

Entre plato y plato, tuvo lugar el obligatorio desfile de moda, con modelos esqueléticas exhibiendo lo último en prendas de diseño a precios exorbitantes, que se disputaban las asistentes. La madre y su hija tomaban notas en sus programas, al igual que Laurel.

—Ese vestido es mío —afirmó Laurel con determinación ante la sonrisa indulgente de Thomas, mientras la madre y su hija le lanzaban una mirada desafiante de «ni lo sueñes» que ocultaron rápidamente.

—Es un vestido que he reservado para regalárselo a mi mujer —el tono indolente de Oliver hizo que las cuatro mujeres le dedicaran una atención no solicitada.

—¿De veras? —Laurel fue la primera en recuperarse mientras se volvía hacia Felicity —. Enhorabuena. Habría sido capaz de matar por él —lanzó a Thomas una mirada de odio reveladora.

La madre, mientras tanto, murmuraba a su hija que aquello era injusto.

—Eres muy generoso, cariño —atinó a decir Felicity con dulzura, en tanto que en su interior le producía náuseas el espectáculo público que destacaba su posición como trofeo de Oliver.

—Es un placer —su sonrisa de respuesta dejó claro a todos los presentes qué forma adaptaría dicho placer más tarde.

¡Qué manera de ganarse enemigos! Si las miradas de aquellas mujeres mataran, estaría muerta.

Un cómico subió al podio entre el segundo plato y el postre, y un famoso cantante les ofreció dos canciones mientras se servía el café. Una vez finalizadas las actuaciones previstas, los invitados podían ir a buscar a los amigos que estuvieran sentados en otra zona del salón.

Felicity no pudo ocultar su alivio cuando Oliver le dijo que tenían que marcharse, aunque su camino hacia la salida fue interrumpido varias veces por otros invitados que querían felicitarlos.

—¿No dices nada? —pregunta él mientras el Aston Martin recorría la ciudad.

—Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir —le dirigió una mirada seria, sin sonreír. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

La velada, la primera como esposa de Oliver, había terminado. Se había comportado con dignidad. Pero a ésa le seguirían muchas más, y pasaría un tiempo hasta que su matrimonio dejara de ser un tema de velada especulación.

—Dime, por favor, que tardaré en volver a desafiar a los leones.

—¿Tan mal lo has pasado?

En realidad, no. Simplemente había perdido la práctica.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mis últimas apariciones en sociedad —le informó con sequedad—. Las mujeres se lanzan sobre ti como las moscas sobre un tarro de miel —se sintió obligada a añadir.

—¿Te molesta?

—¿Debería molestarme? —no pensaba decirle que así era.

Oliver metió el coche en el garaje y paró el motor.

—Sé que nunca lo demostrarías porque eres muy educada.

—¿Es eso un cumplido?

—¿Te resulta difícil aceptar que le pueda hacer uno?

—Sí —lo miró directamente a los ojos. Con una mano agarró el picaporte mientras con la otra se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Oliver la dejó hacer y la acompañó al interior de la casa. Se quedó mirándola mientras se dirigía directamente a las escaleras. Luego conectó la alarma, disminuyó al máximo el sistema de iluminación interior y la siguió con pasos lentos.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que esten muy pero muy bien, por si no se acuerdan _Cooper_ es el _ex_ de _Felicity_ en la serie y _Helena_ es una de las tantas _zorras_ con las que el _Sr Queen_ se metio, para ser mas especifica en la primera temporada.**

 **Espero que fuera de su agrado este nuevo capitulo. Nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Besos**


	12. Chapter 11

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Jugar Sucio

—¿Algún problema?

Felicity oyó el tono suave de su voz mientras intentaba por tercera vez desabrocharse el collar.

—Ninguno que no pueda solucionar —si el broche había sido tan fácil de cerrar, ¿por qué era tan difícil de soltar?

—Déjame a mí.

Sus dedos tocaron los de Felicity, y ella reaccionó como si se los hubiera quemado. Conseguir mantenerse inmóvil casi la dejó sin alíento. Era una estúpida. Había estado con él las horas anteriores. ¿Por qué era diferente en aquel momento? Porque estaban solos en la habitación y él estaba demasiado cerca para que se sintiera cómoda. Y no se hacía ilusiones de cómo acabaría la noche. Peor aún, deseaba lo que él podía darle. La excitación, la pasión. Perderse en el nirvana sensual que sólo él le ofrecía. Creer, aunque sólo fuera durante un rato, que lo que compartían era real, como lo había sido en el pasado. Pero no se podía retroceder. El presente era lo único que existía.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o los dedos masculinos se habían detenido en su nuca al soltarle el broche? Oyó el ruido que produjo el collar cuando Oliver lo dejó en la mesita de noche. Luego la tomó de los hombros para situarla frente a él. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la pajarita, y se había desabrochado los botones superiores de la camisa. Felicity miró sin miedo sus ojos oscuros, pero se le cortó la respiración cuando Oliver extendió la mano hacia la cremallera de su vestido.

—Me puedo desvestir sola —le dijo con voz cortante y vio que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

—¿Y privarme de semejante placer?

—Siempre que no esperes que yo haga lo mismo.

Le abrió la cremallera. Ella no se movió cuando el vestido cayó a la alfombra. Lo único que le faltaba para estar totalmente desnuda eran las bragas, y levantó las manos automáticamente para cubrirse los senos, en un gesto de modestia innecesario, puesto que él conocía su peso, su textura, el gusto de sus sensibles pezones y su reacción al tocarlos. Oliver recorrió la curva de su cintura con la mano, sintió el ligero temblor de su carne y experimentó una satisfacción momentánea.

—¿Por qué eres tan tímida?

—No juegues conmigo —se sonrojó ligeramente y su mirada se oscureció.

—¿Crees que eso es lo que estoy haciendo?

—¿No es eso? —le preguntó mientras la ponían a prueba sus dedos que le acariciaban el ombligo y descendían hasta la costura de las bragas. El grito para que se detuviera no salió de su garganta cuando uno de sus dedos se introdujo entre la tela y la piel y le quitó las braguitas.

La miró a los ojos mientras se acababa de desabrochar la camisa. Se la quitó y la lanzó al galán de noche. Casi a cámara lenta se quedó en ropa interior.

—No quiero hacerlo —dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Mentía. Todos los nervios de su cuerpo estaban en tensión y vibraban de necesidad. Las sensaciones internas se burlaban de las emociones que trataba desesperadamente de suprimir.

La excitación masculina era una fuerza potente bajo la seda negra, que apenas ocultaba su poderosa rigidez. Felicity sintió que los músculos de su interior se contraían anticipándose a su posesión.

—¿No?

Parecía divertirse. Los ojos de ella centellearon cuando la tomó de la barbilla y apoyó su boca en la suya.

Recorrió la firme línea de sus labios con la lengua. Torció la cabeza ligeramente cuando ella se echó hacia atrás en un gesto obstinado y carente de sentido que hizo que, al principio, él le mordisqueara el labio inferior para luego morderla con fuerza. Felicity abrió la boca para protestar, y la lengua masculina recorrió la suya, provocándola con una danza evocadora realizada con persuasiva maestría.

No había nada que hacer. Aunque saberlo no hizo que dejara de resistirse. Trató de pegarle en los hombros, en la espalda, donde pudiera alcanzarlo. Pero tuvo que rendirse con un gemido de desesperación ahogado cuando él le agarró las nalgas y la atrajo hacia sí para abrirle las piernas de modo que pudiera sentir en el clítoris su erección.

¡Dios del cielo! La sensación se localizó en lo profundo de su ser, irradiando intensidad, mientras él deslizaba lentamente el miembro contra su cuerpo, creando una fricción increíble que la llevó hasta la cima… Él la abrazó mientras se deshacía en pedazos.

—No juegas limpio —la voz era apenas un susurro ronco mientras los labios masculinos rozaban la curva sensible de su cuello.

—¿ dije que lo haría?

Se quitó los calzoncillos, y ella gritó al sentir el contacto de su piel y la profunda necesidad que irradiaba de su cuerpo. La colocó para que lo recibiera, para que se hundiera en él deslizándose lentamente.

Cuando él estuvo completamente dentro y comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio, ella le siguió el ritmo, y el deseo de ambos se convirtió en algo primitivo y salvaje, casi irracional, mientras él la llevaba a la cama y excitaba sus sentidos hasta hacerla perder la razón, todo concepto de quién era o dónde se hallaba, salvo que era suya.

Su mujer. Sólo suya.

* * *

 **Hola hola, se que este cap es mas cortico que los demás pero vale la pena.**

 **Besos.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Festival De Cine

Mientras doblaba el periódico de la mañana y terminaba de tomar café, Felicity pensó que tenía que haber una razón para cada día. No hacía mucho que había deseado disponer de tiempo libre, no tener que correr de un trabajo al siguiente, ni que comer deprisa. Entonces, todos los días parecían iguales.

Dar instrucciones a Raisa era una actividad simbólica, ya que su marido y ella tenían una rutina bien establecida que no exigía orientación ni interferencias.

Ir a comprar por comprar no resultaba muy atrayente. Además, las últimas veces se había provisto de ropa, zapatos y ropa interior para toda ocasión.

Establecer un diario social era algo que prefería posponer el mayor tiempo posible. Comenzaban a llegarle invitaciones para comidas de carácter social, unas genuinas, otras, un mero pretexto para que las esposas de los ricos de la ciudad se vistieran de gala y se reunieran.

Ya lo conocía, ya lo había hecho, ya le había dedicado tiempo a instancias de su padre, para que su rostro y su nombre aparecieran en las páginas de sociedad como la hija de Noah. La agasajaron hasta que su vida dio un giro. Entonces, los supuestos amigos comenzaron a evitarla y las invitaciones cesaron.

En aquel momento, le resultaba muy poco atrayente la idea de llenar los días con visitas regulares a la manicura, la peluquera y la esteticista.

El sonido insistente del teléfono móvil interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Soy John. Quería saber si necesitará mis servicios esta mañana.

—¿Le importaría llevarme a la ciudad? —consultó el reloj—. ¿Dentro de unos cuarenta minutos?

No tardó mucho en ponerse su elegante traje de ejecutiva; una falda negra y recta y una chaqueta de bonito corte. Además de medias, zapatos de tacón, un mínimo de joyas y maquillaje; el pelo se lo recogió en un moño.

Su currículo tenía el nombre de soltera, Smoak, sin la segunda parte del apellido. Era importante presentarlo personalmente en las oficinas de empleo que pensaba recorrer. Dio las gracias a John al bajar del coche.

—Volveré en taxi.

—No, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Son instrucciones de Oliver. Llámeme cuando haya acabado y pasaré a recogerla.

La idea de tener a John a su entera disposición le parecía ridícula. Sabía conducir, tenía el permiso… lo que necesitaba era un coche.

—¿Esta tarde? —aventuró Felicity—. Después de visitar a Roy en el hospital.

—¿Ha olvidado que el festival de cine extranjero comienza a última hora de la tarde?

Felicity cerró los ojos y repasó su agenda. Se trataba de un estreno mundial, una película rodada en Madrid con actores españoles. Irían a verla los miembros del consulado español, diversos dignatarios y algunos críticos.

—Lo recuerdo. Hay que estar en el cine a las siete. Se servirá un cóctel. A las ocho menos cuarto hay que ocupar los asientos y a las ocho empezará la película.

Tenía que comprarse una agenda, enterarse de los actos sociales de la semana y apuntarlos. Hizo un cálculo mental. Entregar el currículo, comer, ir al hospital…

—A las cuatro en la puerta principal del hospital Si hay algún cambio, le llamaré.

—Cuídese.

—¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o aquellas palabras tenían un significado oculto?

«¡Contrólate, por Dios!», se reprochó en silencio mientras el Lexus se alejaba rápidamente.

En la primera agencia, una vez cumplidas las formalidades de rigor, insistieron en entrevistarla a primera hora de la tarde. En la segunda le pidieron que volviera una hora después. Mientras tanto se tomó un café, llamó a Roy y estuvo curioseando en uno de los grandes almacenes de la ciudad.

Tomó una comida ligera en una cafetería y entró en la habitación de Roy sintiéndose satisfecha porque las dos entrevistas habían ido bien; una de ellas, en concreto, había resultado muy positiva, y le habían prometido que la llamarían al día siguiente.

—Hola —Felicity lo saludó con cariño—. Tienes un aspecto estupendo.

—El traumatólogo está contento, y también el fisioterapeuta —abarcó con un gesto la estancia—. La habitación es estupenda, así como el servicio, las enfermeras son amables, el dolor está controlado… —le lanzó una sonrisa pícara—. Tengo ocasión de flirtear un poco… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

—Te he traído algunas cosas. Libros, una revista de deportes y ropa.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Por Oliver. Por tu boda —sus ojos expresaban una afectuosa preocupación.

—Todo ha salido bien —consiguió sonreír mientras pensaba que su hermano era muy perspicaz.

—Espero que haya sido así. Por ti —la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella—. Gracias.

Tenía que mantener un tono desenfadado. No podía dejar que adivinara que se hallaba atrapada en un matrimonio vacío que no sabía cuánto duraría.

—¿Por salvarte el pellejo? —le indicó la pierna y los moratones que iban desapareciendo—. No ha sido fácil para ti.

—Para ti tampoco.

—Formamos un equipo.

—¿Hermanos para siempre, no?

—Exacto.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que concluyó la hora de visita. Felicity miró el reloj y sacó el móvil. Minutos después, cortó la comunicación y se levantó.

—John viene hacia acá —se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla—. No vayas a escalar una montaña.

—¡Ojalá!

Eran casi las cinco cuando entró en su casa. Se apresuró a subir al dormitorio para ducharse, lavarse la cabeza y secársela. Se detuvo al ver una gran caja sobre la cama. Contenía el vestido de seda color zafiro del desfile que había tenido lugar en el acto para recoger fondos. Así que Oliver hablaba en serio. Era una prenda exquisita, con el tono justo para hacer juego con los zafiros de su madre, combinación que no le pasó desapercibida mientras lo colgaba en el vestidor. ¿Era ésa la razón de que Oliver lo hubiera elegido?

Al salir del vestidor, su marido se estaba aflojando la corbata con una mano y desabrochándose la camisa con la otra. Verlo le hizo perder el equilibrio. Su piel aceitunada su magnífica musculatura… aquel hombre desprendía energía por cada poro de su cuerpo.

—Hola —afloraron sus buenos modales—. El vestido ha llegado mientras estaba fuera. Es precioso. Gracias.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy?

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o aquélla no era una pregunta inocua?

—Bien —¿le informaba John de todos sus movimientos?—. He estado en la ciudad he comido y he ido a ver a Roy —era la verdad, aunque no toda.

—Raisa servirá la cena dentro de quince minutos —Oliver se quitó el cinturón y se desabrochó los pantalones.

Era el momento de elegir qué ponerse y peinarse. Felicity se inclinó por un vestido de seda rojo con la chaqueta a juego, zapatos de tacón y alguna joya.

Raisa había preparado paella de marisco, pero Felicity apenas la probó. Pidió ensalada y optó por tomar agua en vez de vino.

—¿No tienes hambre?

—¿Acaso es un problema?

—¿Debería serlo?

—Perdona, pero voy a cambiarme y a maquillarme.

—Subiré dentro de cinco minutos.

Felicity prácticamente había acabado cuando él entró. Se miró en el espejo, se puso brillo en los labios, más rimel en las pestañas, agarró el bolso y se volvió para mirarlo.

Trató de mantener la calma. Habían pasado tres años y seguía siendo tan sensible a su presencia como la primera vez que lo vio. Tenía algo, una magia intrínseca que no sabía definir, pero que excitaba sus sentidos y los descontrolaba. Tenía la facultad de poseerla, en cuerpo, alma y mente, y ella luchaba sin descanso en una batalla perdida por conservar una apariencia de equilibrio.

Aquello era una locura. El amor no estaba previsto. Sin embargo, se sentía atraída hacia él como la polilla a la llama. ¿Sobreviviría… o ardería y moriría?

«Sobrevive», le dijo una voz interior Era la única respuesta posible.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó con voz fría y una sonrisa ensayada, y vislumbró que algo se alteraba en aquellos ojos oscuros cuando él se puso a su lado.

El vestíbulo del cine estaba lleno de gente cuando entraron, y Felicity sintió la calidez habitual al pasarle Oliver el brazo por la cintura. ¿Era posesión de propietario, protección o exhibición? Mientras adoptaba su papel y elevaba el rostro hacia él con una deslumbrante sonrisa, se dijo que no le importaba.

—La velada promete, querido.

—Sin duda —sonrió levemente.

—Es un reto —continuó en voz baja—, si tenemos en cuenta que mis conocimientos de español son muy limitados.

—Estoy seguro de que recordarás algunas palabras importantes.

Su voz era infinitamente sensual, y una sensación familiar hizo que ella se estremeciera.

¡Maldito fuera! Estaba jugando adrede, evocando emociones y recuerdos que Felicity había intentado olvidar con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Palabras que se dicen con facilidad en un momento de exaltación? —preguntó ella.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió en voz baja. Quería zarandearla y casi lo hizo—. Al final de la velada te tengo que llevar a casa.

—¿Es una amenaza o una promesa?—estaba jugando con fuego, lo sabía. Pero sonrió aún más.

—Tú eliges.


	14. Chapter 13

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Fin De La Velada

—Oliver, Felicity—una voz femenina los interrumpió—. ¡Qué alegría!

Era una de las grandes damas de la alta sociedad. Emily Baines-Simmons tenía treinta años y estaba casada con un hombre veinte años mayor. Era un emparejamiento por amor, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Cinco años antes, su matrimonio había causado gran revuelo en la alta sociedad, y se habían lanzado las injurias habituales. Pero Emily había mantenido la cabeza bien alta, y su integridad había salido intacta de todo aquello. Por desgracia, había una pequeña diferencia; Emily tenia el amor y el apoyo incondicional de su esposo, mientras que Felicity no se hacia ilusiones con respecto a los motivos de Oliver.

—No os imagináis la alegría que me da volver a veros juntos—dijo besándolos en la mejilla.

—Nosotros sentimos la misma alegría —respondió Oliver con falso calor.

—Tenemos que vernos —afirmó Emily—. Os llamaré.

Un camarero con una bandeja de canapés se abrió paso hacia donde estaban. Lo seguía una camarera con una bandeja llena de copas de champán.

Felicity tomó una y dio un sorbo. Le gustaban su intenso sabor y las débiles burbujas.

—¡Oliver!

¿Otra aduladora? Se volvió ligeramente y al instante cambió de opinión. Era una mujer hermosa, diferente, que te dejaba sin respiración.

¿Una actriz?, ¿una modelo?, ¿una antigua amante?

—Sara —Oliver la saludó con afecto con un beso en la mejilla.

Definitivamente se trataba de una amante. Habia que esperar que fuera antigua, pero Felicity percibió que no lo era tanto, dada la descarada expresión que sus ojos oscuros proyectaron brevemente y ocultaron con rapidez.

«Muy bien. ¿No esperarías que se hubiera mantenido célibe durante tres años? El divorcio le daba el derecho moral de estar con la mujer que deseara», pensó Felicity.

Era ella la que no había podido soportar la idea de tener intimidad con nadie más.

—Felicity, mi esposa.

El sonido de la voz de Oliver la devolvió bruscamente al presente. Se sentía indecisa. ¿Debía sonreír?, ¿darle la mano?, ¿besarla lanzando los besos al aire? ¿Cuál era el protocolo para la esposa y la ex amante de un hombre?

—Encantada de conocerte —Sara se le adelantó extendiendo la mano.

Felicity se la estrechó cortésmente y experimentó una genuina compasión por toda mujer que hubiera amado y perdido al hombre cuyo apellido llevaba ella.

Oliver Queen era especial. Era indudable que no tenía rival. Ni en la cama ni fuera de ella.

¿No habla ansiado Felicity sus caricias y llorado por haberlas perdido? Y al volver con él, ¿no habla experimentado una vorágine emocional por haberlas recuperado? La vida era paradójica.

—Que pases una buena velada.

—Gracias, Felicity. Espero que podamos vernos.

¡Vaya! ¿Para qué? ¿Para intercambiar confidencias tomando un café? ¿Para hablar de Oliver? No le parecía posible que la esposa y la ex amante pudieran ser amigas.

Sara se perdió entre la multitud. Felicity miró, burlona, a Oliver.

—Su esposo se mató el año pasado mientras pilotaba un avión durante una tormenta de nieve.

—Qué nobleza la tuya al consolar a la viuda desconsolada.

—Él era mi amigo —se le oscureció la mirada—. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Lo siento —¿estaba perdiendo la capacidad de compadecerse de la desgracia ajena?

—¿Sientes haber confundido la amistad con otra cosa? —le preguntó alzando una ceja.

Había habido algo más, al menos por parte de Sara. Ninguna mujer miraba a un hombre así si no se sentía emocionalmente ligada a él, a pesar de que no hubiera habido relaciones íntimas.

Fue un alivio que Oliver tuviera que atender a un miembro de la embajada española, que presentó al embajador a Felicity. Reinaron la formalidad y la cortesía, así como cierto grado de respeto. Más tarde, fue incapaz de recordar nada de lo que habla dicho.

—Ya lo conocías —le dijo a Oliver unos minutos después.

—Sí.

Sonó el timbre convocando a todos a entrar en la sala. Laurel dirigió a su marido hacia las dos butacas libres que había al lado de Oliver.

—Tres conquistas en una noche, cariño —Felicity se inclinó hacia él cuando las luces comenzaron a apagarse—. Tal vez debieras darme una lista.

La tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Felicity le clavó las uñas en la palma y sintió que la agarraba con más fuerza a modo de advertencia silenciosa. Llevaba su apellido, llevaba su anillo y vivía en su hermosa casa. Había poseído su corazón, pero dudaba de que volviera a ofrecérselo.

La música comenzó, las cortinas se descorrieron y la pantalla se llenó de imágenes. La película había cosechado un gran éxito en el Festival de Cannes. A Felicity le gustó, a pesar de que los subtítulos en inglés le obstaculizaban la visión.

Al acabar, sirvieron café en el vestíbulo. Algunos espectadores se quedaron, mientras que otros se despedían.

—¿Queréis venir a tomar un café con nosotros? —les propuso Laurel.

—Gracias —respondió Oliver—. Pero otra vez será. Tengo un vuelo muy temprano.

Laurel hizo un mohín petulante. Felicity la comparó a un gatito enseñando las uñas.

—Despídete, querida —le dijo Thomas—. Buscaremos a alguien para que te divierta.

—A Thomas le gusta mimarla —dijo Oliver mientras se dirigían al coche.

—¡Qué generoso!

—Ella satisface sus necesidades

Cuando Oliver arrancó, comenzó a lloviznar. Felicity observó el movimiento del limpiaparabrisas y las luces de los coches que venían de frente. Se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Oliver habla mencionado un vuelo a primera hora. ¿Adónde iba y cuánto se quedaría? Se dijo que no le importaba, pero sabía que no era cierto.

* * *

 **Gracias por su amable espera para este cap.**

 **Que les pareció?. No es lindo ver a Felicity celosa.**

 **Ya quiero que se estrene la quinta temporada.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Trabajo

Eran más de las once cuando llegaron. Felicity subió al dormitorio unos minutos antes que él. Después de desnudarse, se puso una bata. Al salir del baño, Oliver se estaba quitando la camisa.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme?

—No se me ocurre qué pueda ser —respondió ella.

—Te voy a refrescar la memoria —le dijo mientras la agarraba de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarla—. Hoy has estado en dos agencias de empleo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó sin disimular su consternación.

—Nuestra segunda boda ha salido en los medios locales y nacionales —le recordó—. ¿Cuánto crees que hubieras podido seguir de incógnito como Felicity Smoak?

—Lo suficiente para obtener un empleo por mis propios méritos.

—No tienes necesidad de buscarlo.

—¿No lo entiendes? —lo miró con fiereza—. Quiero trabajar. Hacer algo constructivo. ¡Maldita sea! No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

—Muy bien, porque no te lo doy.

—¿Quieres decir que me vas a poner en la lista negra de todas las agencias de empleo de la ciudad? —cerró los puños y tuvo que contenerse para no pegarle. Sabía que tenía poder para hacerlo con extrema facilidad—. Tendrías que haberte casado con una mujer que dijera que sí a todo y que se deleitara en su papel de dama de sociedad —exclamó con vehemencia.

—En su lugar, tengo una que escupe fuego —la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca cuando ella le pegó—. ¿Quieres pelea?

—¡Sí, maldito seas! —no esperaba ganar. Era mucho más fuerte que ella.

La expresión de Oliver no se alteró, salvo sus ojos que, oscuros e inmóviles, le produjeron escalofríos. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo permanecieron así. Segundos… minutos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. La tensión entre ambos era eléctrica. Una palabra o un movimiento repentino podían desencadenar algo desconocido.

Estaba en juego mucho más que el tema del que discutían. Detestaba estar en deuda con él y que la balanza del poder se inclinara tan claramente en su contra. Y sobre todo, se detestaba a sí misma por el deseo imperioso que despertaba en ella. Nada de todo aquello era justo.

Oliver observó las emociones que se manifestaban en su rostro. Podía atraerla hacia sí, poseerla de un modo que suprimiera lodos sus pensamientos, salvo la alegría primitiva del sexo. Y lo haría… después.

—¿Tan importante es tu trabajo?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres hacerlo sola?

—Tengo que hacerlo sola —contestó con sencillez e incapaz de adivinar cosa alguna en su mirada.

—Si te ofreciera un puesto en una de mis empresas…

—Lo rechazaría sin dudarlo— Felicity no lo dejó terminar.

—¿Tratas de discutir conmigo?

—Es inevitable —se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Tenemos opiniones distintas —serla muy fácil aceptar la proposición de Oliver: horario flexible, ausencia de presiones… Luchó con su conciencia y ganó—. Tuve un empleo simbólico en una de las oficinas de mi padre, con un buen sueldo. Y tuve que soportar las acusaciones de nepotismo y las insinuaciones maliciosas a mis espaldas de sus socios y del personal.

Oliver reconoció en ella el desafío, la necesidad de triunfar, y los aplaudió en silencio, porque ninguna otra mujer de las que conocía elegiría, en similares circunstancias, el camino más difícil.

—¿Qué te parecería montar tu propio negocio?

—No lo dirás en serio — Felicity trató de hallar cinismo en su expresión, pero no lo encontró. No se atrevía a respirar. Algo a lo que dedicarse en cuerpo y alma para demostrar su talento. Eran castillos en el aire que habían rondado sus pensamientos durante cierto tiempo, pero los había descartado por no ser realistas, además de imposibles por falta de fondos y por las deudas.

En aquellos momentos no le fue difícil recordar su idea de una boutique de artículos para el cuarto de baño, con las mejores toallas con bordes de encaje, hechas con el mejor algodón egipcio: lujosos jabones, aceites y velas; elegantes frascos de cristal de la mejor calidad para los ricos y los amantes de las cosas bonitas.

Oliver se conmovió al observar sus rasgos. ¿Sabía lo fácil que le resultaba interpretar lo que sentía?

—Dirígelo en mi lugar.

A él no le gustaría. Además, ella no tenía dinero para financiar esa empresa. Una risita histérica no llegó a salirle de la garganta. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—No creo que saliera bien —se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—¿Por qué?—le acarició el labio inferior y lo sintió temblar.

—Por falta de dinero.

—No me opongo a convertirme en socio de un negocio viable.

Felicity no quería hacerse ilusiones. Pero era imposible detener la excitación que le corría por las venas. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Halló las palabras, vacilantes al principio, para describir el tipo de negocio, el estilo y la localización preferida.

—Ponlo todo por escrito, busca proveedores y preséntame una propuesta.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? —se había quedado sin habla; no podía ser así de fácil.

—Necesitarás una oficina. Le diré a Jhon que reforme una de las habitaciones de abajo y ponga el equipamiento necesario.

Felicity necesitaba que la empresa fuera de ella. Algo por lo que luchar y trabajar.

—Sólo otra cosa. Si esto sale adelante, insisto en que lo que inviertas sea a título de préstamo del que me haré responsable.

—Me encargaré de ello. ¿Hemos terminado?

—Por ahora sí. Gracias.

Él inclinó la cabeza y apoyó su boca en la de Felicity. Con una mano en sus nalgas la atrajo hacia sí, y Felicity se apoyó en él, saboreando sus caricias. En aquel momento, de aquella manera, podía perderse en él y fingir que lo que compartían era real, algo más que muy buen sexo… la magia sensual de dos personas en mutua armonía a todos los niveles. Como había sucedido cuando hicieron el amor la primera vez, antes de que la lealtad a su familia interviniera y su vida comenzara a hundirse en un pozo cada vez más profundo.

La pregunta era si el precio no sería demasiado elevado, si podría sobrevivir con su orgullo y dignidad intactos. Fue un momento agridulce.

Más tarde, cuando yacía en sus brazos, saciada y soñolienta tras el coito, se dijo que no le importaba. Ya habría tiempo a la luz del día de que reaparecieran la realidad, las dudas y el resentimiento. Pero, en aquel momento, al borde del sueño, nada parecía tener importancia.


	16. Chapter 15

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Empezando Con El Trabajo

Felicity se despertó sola en la gran cama. Miró la hora rápidamente y fue a ducharse. Oliver estaría en el aeropuerto a punto de embarcar hacia Rusia, donde tendría reuniones todo el día, por lo que estaría incomunicado incluso ante una emergencia.

Decidió, mientras se vestía, que pedirle una lista de contratistas no estaba dentro de la categoría de emergencia.

Desayunó fruta, yogur, tostadas y café en la terraza. Se acababa de servir la segunda taza cuando apareció Jhon con una carpeta.

—Oliver cree que le gustaría echarle una ojeada a esto.

«Esto» era un fajo de papeles que daba detalles de diversos contratistas, decoradores y comerciantes. En otro se mencionaban los terrenos que poseía el consorcio Queen, así como las propiedades a la venta en algunos de los barrios de las afueras más ricos de la ciudad.

—Tómese un café – Felicity le indicó una silla—. Hablamos de esto anoche —le informó mientras hojeaba los documentos con una creciente sensación de incredulidad.

—Sólo ha sido cuestión de acceder al ordenador y descargar el archivo adecuado. Esta mañana iremos a visitar terrenos y propiedades. Después hablaremos de los planes que usted tiene con un arquitecto y un diseñador para hacernos una idea general de lo que se necesita.

—¿Hoy?

—Parece sorprendida.

—No me espetaba que todo fuera tan rápido —le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Oliver es famoso por hacer las cosas inmediatamente.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—En cuanto esté usted lista.

—No vamos a buscar en el centro —le explicó Felicity, ya en el coche—. Hay demasiada competencia.

—De acuerdo. Hay dos posibilidades. Una es una propiedad que ha adquirido recientemente Oliver y que está en Double Bay.

Si Felicity pudiera elegir el lugar ideal, Double Bay sería el primero. Contuvo la respiración con la esperanza de que la propiedad fuera una de las casitas antiguas transformadas en boutiques. Se alineaban a lo largo de una calle que frecuentaba la clase alta de la ciudad, situada en el centro de uno de los barrios más prestigiosos de las afueras.

—No puede ser —dijo Felicity, sin ocultar su entusiasmo, cuando Jhon le indicó una de aquellas casas—. Es perfecta —no se daba cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta—. Me había imaginado una tienda, una habitación. Pero esto… —extendió las manos sin saber qué decir.

Las casitas se habían construido muy juntas, sin vestíbulo, en un terreno mínimo.

—Formaba parte de una herencia y, tras haberla alquilado durante cierto tiempo, la familia decidió venderla.

Tenía que haber sido por una cifra astronómica, teniendo en cuenta el emplazamiento.

—Vamos a verla —dijo John mientras aparcaba.

Los suelos eran de madera, había alfombras orientales y muebles muy elegantes. John le dio una tarjeta a la dependienta.

—Sí, desde luego. Me habían advertido que vendrían.

Habia dos habitaciones, que podían convenirse fácilmente en una mayor. En la parte de atrás estaba la cocina y el cuarto de baño. Era perfecta. Felicity trató de controlar su entusiasmo y de ser precavida. Se trataba de un negocio importante que implicaba mucho dinero… de Oliver. ¿Y si no tenía éxito? ¿Y si no era la tienda adecuada para esa zona? Llevar un negocio no era para pusilánimes. La clientela podía ser poco fiel.

—¿Tiene dudas? —le preguntó John al salir a la calle.

¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Podía confiar en él?

—El sitio es ideal.

—De primera —sacó el móvil—. ¿Quiere ir a ver el otro local? Si no, llamaré al interiorista y le diré que vamos para allá.

—Las medidas, los planos…

—Los tengo. Ahora tiene que explicar la idea que tiene, qué resultados desea. El interiorista partirá de ahí e irá enviando bocetos para que usted los examine, corrija y decida.

—¿Así de sencillo?—trató de ocultar su asombro.

—Así de sencillo —repitió John con humor—. El interiorista ya ha trabajado con Oliver en varios proyectos.

Fue un día único. La velocidad a la que consiguieron y pusieron en marcha las cosas la dejó aturdida.

—El inquilino actual dejará la casa a finales de esta semana —le informó John mientras volvían—. Si decide hacer cambios estructurales, habrá que presentar los planos en el ayuntamiento. Cuando los aprueben, comenzarán a trabajar los contratistas —su móvil sonó y respondió a la llamada—. Sí, se lo diré —cortó la comunicación—. Era Oliver. Tiene que resolver todavía algunos problemas. Se quedará esta noche para continuar negociando mañana.

La idea de perder de vista a Oliver durante una noche no la inmutó. Quería volver a mirar los documentos, hacer sus propios bocetos, pensar cómo sería el interior… Al menos, no se había lanzado a ciegas. Sabía lo que quería, cómo organizar la tienda.

Felicity descubrió, a instancias de John, que habían vaciado la habitación que estaba al lado del despacho de Oliver y habían puesto un escritorio, armarios, un ordenador personal último modelo, una impresora y un teléfono.

—Todo suyo —dijo John mientras dejaba la carpeta en el escritorio—. Puede acceder a Internet desde cualquier punto de la casa, ya que hay acceso inalámbrico.

—Gracias por lodo lo que ha hecho hoy —sabía que seguía instrucciones de Oliver. Habían conseguido más de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera posible en un solo día. Para ser sincera, habría estado contentísima de haberlo logrado en una semana.

—De nada.

John se marchó. Felicity recorrió la habitación examinándolo todo. Comprobó que el ordenador tuviera los programas necesarios y se dejó caer en una silla. No era de extrañar que Oliver hubiera llegado a ser multimillonario si lo que había sucedido aquel día era una muestra de su forma de actuar. Pero ¿por qué le sorprendía tanto? ¿No había actuado con ella a la misma velocidad cuando la llevó a Hawai y se casaron?

¿Y la segunda boda? Sintió un vacío en el corazón. ¿Había estado esperando a propósito hasta que el hacha cayera sobre su cuello y no tuviera más remedio que recurrir a él? ¿Volverse a casar con ella era una forma de vengarse? Había estado convencida de que así era desde el principio. Y, sin embargo…

Sonó el teléfono por la línea interior.

—La cena estará lista dentro de un cuarto de hora, si así lo desea.

—Gracias, Raisa.

Cuando volvió a entrar en su despacho, eran casi las siete, y se puso a trabajar con diligencia para buscar proveedores. Sabía qué productos quería: jabones de calidad excelente, aceites exóticos y envoltorios hermosos.

Al cabo de un rato sonó el móvil. Respondió automáticamente con un "diga» y oyó la voz de Oliver al otro lado.

—Pareces distraída.

—Más bien abrumada.

—¿Ha ido todo según lo previsto?

—Lo ha superado con creces —hizo una pausa—. Gracias.

—Puedes dármelas cuando vuelva a casa.

—Creo que podré hacerlo —dijo, y una imagen erótica se le vino a la mente sin que fuera capaz de eliminarla.

—Imaginar cómo lo harás me va a tener despierto e incómodo toda la noche.

—Eso tiene remedio. Aunque se dice que te quedas ciego.

—¿En serio?

—No me puedo dedicar al sexo telefónico. Tengo trabajo —le dijo con remilgos, y le oyó reír.

—Buenas noches, querida. Que descanses y espero las gracias cuando vuelva—cortó la comunicación antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de responder.


	17. Chapter 16

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Agradecimiento

Era tarde cuando apagó el ordenador y se fue a acostar. Su mente corría veloz, lo que le impedía dormir, y cuando, por fin, cayó en un estado de somnolencia, fue asaltada por sueños, por episodios desgarradores del pasado, cuando trabajaba a todas horas y no tenía dinero para pagar las facturas básicas.

Se despertó de madrugada sin saber dónde se hallaba, pues las imágenes eran tan vívidas que creyó que había vuelto al piso minúsculo que compartía con Roy. Encendió la luz con manos temblorosas y respiró aliviada al ver que estaba en aquel dormitorio, en casa de Oliver, aunque él no estuviera en la cama.

Miró la hora, vio que casi había amanecido y supo que no volvería a dormirse. Si Oliver estuviera allí, la abrazaría y transformaría su vigilia en sexo lento y pausado. Al pensar en la intimidad que compartían lanzó un suspiro lánguido y golpeó la almohada con un gemido de frustración.

Muy bien. Se vestiría, prepararía café, se lo llevaría al despacho y se pondría a trabajar.

Se tomó un descanso de diez minutos para desayunar y comió en el despacho. Al final de la tarde había reducido la lista de proveedores a dos. El lujo era caro, pero los artículos que había elegido estaban muy por encima de lo que se encontraba en los grandes almacenes y en las tiendas especializadas.

El interiorista le había enviado por fax unos bocetos preliminares, de los que hizo copias para modificarlos. Dibujó una bañera antigua en un lado de la habitación y un baño de asiento en el otro. Las toallas estarían meticulosamente dobladas en montones. Habría estanterías con tarros de todas las formas y colores que contendrían sales de baño, aceites y perfumes. Lo veía, casi podía tocarlo y oler los sutiles aromas. Esponjas, cepillos de mango largo, gorros de baño, frascos de farmacia con algodones de colores… Y velas aromáticas.

Felicity se sintió como una niña al tomar una caja de pinturas y colorear el boceto, que cobró vida ante sus ojos.

La cena la vivió como una intromisión, aunque cedió a las palabras sensatas de Raisa sobre la necesidad de comer y alabó el plato que le había preparado. Después se llevó el café al despacho y estudió los costes y el margen de beneficios. Debía tener en cuenta la posibilidad de contratar a un empleado a tiempo parcial. También necesitaba un medio de transporte. Era ridículo seguir dependiendo de John.

Allí la encontró Oliver cuando volvió, escribiendo deprisa en el ordenador y con montones de papeles sobre el escritorio. Estaba tan absorta, que no se dio cuenta de que había entrado ni de que observaba su mirada de concentración y cómo se mordía el labio inferior. Tenía el pelo revuelto, y el moño que se había hecho estaba a punto de deshacérsele. A Oliver le habían dicho que llevaba recluida desde el amanecer y que sólo había salido para comer.

Felicity alzó la vista y sonrió sobresaltada.

—Hola, ya has vuelto—lo saludó con voz ronca.

—Pulsa la tecla de guardar y déjalo por esta noche —le pasó la mano por los hombros.

—Casi he terminado. Déjame dos minutos.

—Uno —observó cómo corrían sus dedos por el teclado.

Felicity cerró el programa, apagó la pantalla y lanzó un suspiro de placer cuando él comenzó a masajearle los hombros y el cuello.

—Gracias —le dijo. Se merecía más que un simple agradecimiento. Hizo un gesto indicando la habitación—. Por todo esto. El sitio en Double Bay es perfecto. Todo está sucediendo demasiado deprisa —se interrumpió cuando él la tomó en brazos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Llevarte a la cama.

—Otras veces he trabajado más que ahora —protestó mientras le ponía las manos alrededor de la nuca. En los años anteriores, todos los días.

—No pongo en duda tu energía ni tu fuerza de voluntad.

—Bájame.

—Enseguida.

Oliver entró en a habitación, cerró la puerta, la dejó en el suelo y la besó a conciencia. Ella estaba demasiado cansada para pensar o vacilar. Se dejó guiar por sus instintos y le devolvió el beso, regocijándose con sus caricias, su contacto y su sabor. Quería más, mucho más, y sus dedos buscaron los botones de la camisa masculina, los desabrocharon y sintieron su piel, sin darse cuenta de que él le había desabrochado los vaqueros y le estaba quitando la camiseta, a la que siguió el sujetador. Felicity gimió cuando él le agarró los senos y comenzó a acariciarle los pezones.

La excitación se extendía por su cuerpo. Gritó cuando la besó al final del cuello. Las manos masculinas descendieron y se introdujeron en sus pantalones hasta las nalgas. Ella le soltó el cinturón y le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones.

Casi se desmayó ante el tamaño y la fuerza de su erección. Lo acarició suavemente, le oyó gruñir débilmente y lanzó un grito ahogado cuando él la levantó y apretó la boca contra uno de sus senos. Felicity enlazó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas para sostenerse.

La ropa se había convenido en un obstáculo, por lo que pronto se la quitaron. Después, Oliver la besó de tal modo que sintió que se derretía.

—Ven a ducharte conmigo.

No era una invitación, sino una afirmación de lo que iban a hacer, y ella no quiso pensar mientras él la llevaba en brazos a la ducha y abría el grifo. La piel se les volvió resbaladiza con el agua y el jabón, y se enjabonaron el uno al otro, jugueteando y provocándose hasta no poder más.

Oliver la alzó y ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y se hundió en él con delicia al tomarlo por entero. Se mantuvo así hasta que alcanzaron un ritmo de acometidas largas y lentas que la volvieron loca. Luego, ella tomó la iniciativa y lo llevó al clímax. Y se regocijó en su poder cuando él perdió el control.

Pasó un rato hasta que cerraron el grifo, se secaron y se metieron en la cama.

—Me toca a mí, ¿no? —Oliver se puso encima de ella, le recorrió la garganta a besos, saboreó la suavidad de sus senos antes de desplazarse a la cintura y acariciarle el abdomen. Después, buscó su excitado clítoris y le dio el beso más íntimo de todos, sosteniéndola por las caderas mientras su lengua y los delicados mordiscos de sus dientes se convenían para ella en algo imposible de soportar.

«Déjate ir», le dijo una voz interior Y estalló en mil pedazos, sollozando descontroladamente con una emoción tan intensa, que perdió la noción de quién era o de dónde se hallaba.

Oliver la abrazó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los labios y sus manos la calmaban subiendo y bajando por su espalda. Le murmuró palabras que ella no entendió y la besó con tanta dulzura, que no pudo dejar de llorar.

Mágico, evocador, libidinoso. Una mirlada de sensaciones imposibles de describir. En otro tiempo, bella lo habría llamado amor, convencida de que su deseo primitivo por aquel hombre y las sensaciones que despertaba en ella sólo podían ser la preciada emoción definitiva. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué inocente había sido!

* * *

 **Y díganme que les pareció el estreno de la nueva temporada de arrow le dan manita arriba o manita abajo, yo solo se que _stephen amell_ se ve super sexy con traje y ojala nuestro amado olicity llegue pronto aun no supero ese rompimiento tan catastrófico después de ese idílico romance que nos presentaron en la cuarta temporada.**

 **Díganme que opinan ustedes y por supuesto que disfruten el cap.**

 **Besos.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 18: La Primera Cena Como Esposa

Una cena privada, la primera como esposa de Oliver, en la que la impresión causada y la imagen rivalizaban con la importancia de la invitación

Felicity eligió un vestido negro, de diseño clásico, que se ajustaba a su talle esbelto. El amplio escote revelaba su blanca piel. Se puso el colgante de diamantes que Oliver le había regalado y los aretes a juego. El pelo se lo había sujetado con una peineta brillante, y se había maquillado poco, sólo resaltaban ligeramente los ojos y los labios.

El vestido iba con una chaqueta ajustada a juego. Se la puso, se miró en el espejo, agarró el bolso y se reunió con Oliver, que, como siempre, tenía un aspecto magnífico, con su traje impecable, su camisa blanca, su corbata de seda y un reloj de oro en la muñeca. Recién afeitado, guapísimo… y suyo.

Llevaba su apellido, dormía en su cama, y, por la noche, era incluso posible creer que el pasado no existía, sólo el presente, y vislumbrar lo que el futuro les depararía. Las dudas y la inseguridad venían con la luz del día, cuando ella, sin darse cuenta, escudriñaba su expresión, examinaba su estado de ánimo, todas sus palabras y trataba de analizar todos los matices en busca de un significado oculto. Luego se reprochaba en silencio esa búsqueda de lo imposible.

—Cuando quieras.

—¿Vamos a adentrarnos en la jungla social? —Oliver le dedicó una rápida sonrisa teñida de burla.

—Ya conoces el terreno — Felicity le contestó en tono ligero.

—¿Y los animales?

—No te refieres a los domésticos, ¿verdad?

—Pórtale bien —le puso la mano en la cintura.

—Siempre lo hago.

El lugar al que iban era una mansión en Vancluse, situada en una colina con vistas panorámicas del puerto. Ya había varios coches de lujo aparcados, y, cuando Oliver paró el suyo, Felicity se armó de valor para la velada que la esperaba.

Los anfitriones eran una pareja encantadora: un socio de Oliver y su esposa. Había, además, diez huéspedes, a seis de los cuales ella conocía de otros actos sociales a los que había acudido como hija de Noah . Los cuatro restantes eran una actriz y su marido, un productor mucho mayor que ella, y un escritor y su secretaria. Felicity pensó, sin resentimiento, que todos pertenecían a la gente «guapa», educada desde el nacimiento para desempeñar un papel. Iban a buenos colegios, pasaban las vacaciones en el extranjero, dominaban al menos una segunda lengua y pasaban obligatoriamente un año en Europa.

Ella había sido uno de ellos. Hasta que las circunstancias cambiaron y descubrió que sus supuestos amigos no lo eran de verdad. Como esposa de Oliver, la volvían a aceptar en el rebaño con los brazos abiertos y expresiones de alegría. ¿Genuinas o superficiales? No estaba segura de querer saberlo.

¿Cuánto tardaría alguno de los presentes en preguntar por qué se habían vuelto a casar? Trató de engañarse pensando que tal vez predominara la cortesía y no se diera rienda suelta a la curiosidad.

Beber champán y mantener una conversación superficial era algo que sabía hacer. Tenía mucha práctica, y consiguió aparentar suficiente amabilidad mientras caminaba al lado de Oliver.

Resultó interesante hablar con el escritor, felicitarle por su éxito en el mercado y preguntarle por su nuevo trabajo.

—Tengo buenas razones para no hablar de él.

—¿Es algo íntimo mientras sólo lo comparten el ordenador y usted?

—Veo que entiende el proceso creativo.

—¿Tal vez cree que hablar demasiado de él podría gafar el resultado?—su sonrisa era genuina.

— _Touché_ —elevó una ceja—. ¿Debo suponer que tiene usted un proyecto creativo en mente? —se rió suavemente—. No diré más.

—¿De qué habláis? —la secretaria se reunió con ellos. La mirada que dirigió al escritor fue reveladoramente íntima.

«Qué interesante», pensó Felicity mientras otro de los invitados hablaba con Oliver. Se dirigió hacia los anfitriones, pero la actriz se interpuso en su camino.

—Helena.

—Oliver tiene entradas para el estreno de mi obra.

¿En el teatro? Tendría que dar un repaso a qué y quién estaba de moda.

—Estamos deseando verte actuar.

—Oliver nunca se ha perdido una noche de estreno desde que le dejó.

—¿De veras? —quería corregir a la actriz y decirle que fue ella quien lo dejó. Pero consiguió sonreír cortésmente.

—Oliver es uno de mis más fervientes admiradores.

Felicity dedujo que Helena quería hacerle creer que Oliver era más que eso. ¿Por qué? «¡Por Dios!», se dijo con menosprecio, «como si no lo supieras».

—Querida —dijo una voz familiar.

Felicity se volvió hacia Oliver con una sonrisa esplendorosa, que mantuvo mientras entrelazaban las manos y él la besaba. Era una prueba de amorosa devoción, salvo por la oscuridad de su mirada, que Felicity optó por no tener en cuenta.

—Helena —dijo Oliver.

—Querido, le estaba diciendo a Felicity que eres uno de mis admiradores más fervientes —sólo su sonrisa era digna de aplauso—.

—¿Ah sí?

Una respuesta inocua como pocas.

—Tendrás que perdonarnos —continuó Oliver.

—Justo cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante —observó Felicity en voz baja mientras él la conducía hacia otros dos invitados.

—A Helena le gusta… —hizo una pausa que ella aprovechó para interrumpirlo.

—¿Le gustas tú?

—Hacer un drama de todo porque sí —concluyó.

—Ah, ¿le gusta representar culebrones?

—Recuérdame que te regañe cuando estemos solos.

—¿Por qué esperar, cariño? —le preguntó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.


	19. Chapter 18

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Pelea

Oliver no lo hizo, y se maldijo a sí misma por desafiarlo cuando la besó en la boca de forma erótica, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y se sintiera vagamente humillada. Tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para componer una sonrisa borrosa y acariciarle la mejilla con gesto íntimo, gesto que él finalizó presionando sus labios contra la palma de su mano.

Felicity tuvo que reprimirse para no decirle que había ganado, ya que eso hubiera estropeado la representación. Pero si Oliver pretendía hacer una declaración silenciosa, ¿a quién iba dirigida? ¿A Helena?

La cena fue un menú degustación de diez platos diferentes. El servicio de catering que habían contratado los anfitriones era magnífico. Felicity admiró la vajilla y la cubertería.

Invitar a los amigos a casa era un arte, y en él sobresalían aquellos anfitriones. Habrían tardado días en planificar la velada y decidir qué platos servir, qué vinos, incluso qué mezcla de café. La madre de Felicity se había enorgullecido de ello en la época en que los negocios de Noah prosperaban y el dinero no constituía un problema.

Felicity reflexionó sobre cómo habían cambiado las cosas, contenta de que su madre no hubiera tenido que presenciar la caída de su marido. Ver que las personas a las que consideraban sus amigos la dejaban de lado habría acabado con ella, al igual que tener que abandonar su magnífica casa frente al puerto.

—Siempre necesitamos que los miembros de la comunidad dediquen parte de su tiempo a recaudar fondos para los enfermos y los necesitados. ¿Le interesaría ayudar, querida?

Felicity dejó el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo y dedicó toda su atención a su anfitriona.

—Tendré que hablar con Oliver. Aún no hemos establecido mis actividades diarias.

—Estoy segura de que nadie dudará de tus actividades nocturnas —observó Helena con falsa dulzura.

Casi se oyó cómo los invitados contenían la respiración al mismo tiempo.

Vaya. ¿Quería Helena jugar sucio? ¿En público?

—Porque querida ¿acaso tú y tu marido no tienen actividades nocturnas ? —replicó Felicity con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Helena no respondió, y la secretaria del escritor trató de quitar hierro a la situación cambiando de tema.

Aquello no había acabado. Ni por asomo. A menos que Felicity se equivocara, a Helena le importaba apuntarse un tanto. Y no lo había conseguido.

Se sirvió café en el salón. Cuando Oliver le indicó que se marchaban, respiró aliviada.

—¿Tienes algo que reprocharme? —le preguntó, ya en el coche.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque ha habido momentos muy desagradables.

—Te has sabido defender.

Sí, lo había hecho, pero no le producía satisfacción alguna. Y, a no ser que se equivocara, tenia una enemiga, una mujer que se sentirla obligada a volver a atacar.

Felicity se mantuvo en silencio durante el trayecto en coche hasta Point Piper. Una vez allí, se dirigió inmediatamente a las escaleras, sin tener en cuenta si él la seguía o no.

—Subiré enseguida —su voz tenía algo indefinible.

—No tengas prisa. Tengo que prepararme para mis actividades nocturnas —eran palabras estúpidas, en un tono que no pretendía, pues las había dicho sin pensar.

—Felicity —una sola palabra, pero que conllevaba una seria advertencia.

No se detuvo ni se volvió hacia él. Unos segundos después dio un grito al sentir sus fuertes manos agarrarla por la cintura y echársela al hombro.

—¡Bájame!

Oliver siguió andando. Felicity le golpeó en vano con el puño.

—Pero ¿qué haces?

Llegaron al dormitorio. Oliver cerró la puerta con tanta suavidad, que ella deseó que hubiera dado un portazo. Luego la puso en el suelo. Había perdido un zapato y se quitó el otro, lo cual no fue muy acertado, ya que perdió varios centímetros de altura.

—Vamos a dejar una cosa clara —dijo Oliver con voz suave, a pesar de la ira que lo poseía.

—¿Que soy tu esposa, no tu ramera? —se inclinó ante él solemnemente—. ¿Y que tendría que estarte agradecida?

Tenía que estar loca, haber perdido completamente el juicio. Durante unos instantes, la mirada de él se oscureció amenazadora, pero luego entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que la tomaba de las manos.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe la diferencia?

Le desabrochó los bolones de la chaqueta.

—No lo hagas —el desafío arreboló sus mejillas, y trató en vano de soltarse las manos.

Le quitó la chaqueta y le desabrochó la cremallera del vestido, que cayó a la alfombra. Sólo faltaban el sujetador y las bragas. Felicity le suplicó con la mirada mientras se los quitaba.

—Oliver —era un ruego mezclado con un miedo instintivo.

Él se desnudó.

—No puedes hacerme esto —susurró mientras la atraía hacia sí.

Luego apretó su boca contra la de ella, dura, posesiva, voraz y destructora, mientras se adentraba sin delicadeza, con la lengua y los dientes, lo que produjo en Felicity un efecto devastador. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante… ni quería volver a hacerlo.

Si sólo fuera eso. Pero no era así. Lo veía en los ojos masculinos, en la tensión de los músculos faciales y en la línea adusta de sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando Felicity comenzó a defenderse en serio, dándole patadas y tratando de clavarle los dientes en cualquier parte de su anatomía. Todo en vano. Jadeaba debido al esfuerzo mientras él la mantenía apartada de sí con el brazo extendido.

¡Por Dios! Él no iba a…

* * *

 **Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos y me perdonen por la demora para actualizar. Gracias por su espera y por seguir este fic nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Besos.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 19: El Poder Que Tiene Sobre Mi

Durante largo tiempo se limitó a mirarla, mientras ella, hipnotizada, era incapaz de moverse. Sentía que los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas y parpadeó para evitar que se derramaran, porque sería la humillación definitiva.

—Vete a la cama —le dijo con voz dura—. Antes de que haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir —la soltó y se volvió a vestir. Tenía que trabajar. Necesitaba perderse en gráficos y cifras. Consultar el correo electrónico, hacer llamadas… Lo que fuera con tal de olvidar lo que acababa de suceder.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Bajó a su despacho y se encerró en él hasta tarde. Volvió a subir sin hacer ruido.

Sólo había una lamparita encendida en el dormitorio, pero le bastó para ver que la cama estaba vacía. Inspeccionó la habitación. Fue al cuarto de baño, se desvistió, se puso un albornoz y fue a mirar en el resto de las habitaciones. Felicity no estaba en ninguna. Sintió un leve escalofrío. Era seguro que no había salido de la casa, ya que la alarma habría sonado si se hubiera abierto una de las puertas exteriores.

Bajó a la planta baja e inspeccionó la cocina, el comedor, el salón, el despacho de Felicity, el garaje y los coches. ¿Dónde estaba? Sólo quedaba la sala de cine. Entró en ella y vio que la pantalla no estaba iluminada. Iba a marcharse cuando algo atrajo su atención, un leve movimiento, la sacudida de la cola de un animal.

Entonces la vio. Hecha un ovillo en un sillón, con el gato que Raisa dejaba en el lavadero por la noche sentado cómodamente en su regazo. Los ojos del felino parpadearon ante la presencia del intruso, al que observó con recelo mientras se acercaba. Oliver lo acarició suavemente y el gato ronroneó complacido.

—Perdona, amiguito —murmuró Oliver mientras lo agarraba y lo devolvía al lavadero. Volvió a la sala y se quedó mirando a Felicity durante un rato interminable. Después, con una delicadez infinita, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Allí, a la débil luz de la lámpara, vio las huellas de las lágrimas secas. Su vista lo trastornó, y cerró los ojos recriminándose en silencio. Blasfemó en voz baja cuando la depositó en el lecho y vio cómo su cuerpo se hacia un ovillo para protegerse.

¡Por Dios! ¿Era él la causa de aquello? ¿Había conseguido reducirla a ese estado con sus propias manos y unas palabras caprichosas dichas en un arrebato de ira?

Con extrema delicadeza se acostó a su lado y la abrazó. Sintió que ella se retiraba de forma instintiva al mismo tiempo que se despertaba. La besó en la sien y, después, sus labios descendieron a la comisura de los de ella.

—Confía en mí, y siente. Limítate a sentir.

Recorrió sus labios y se introdujo en su boca con tanta suavidad, que ella casi se echó a llorar. Con las manos siguió el delicado contorno de su cara, luego le acarició los hombros y bajó a uno de sus senos, que siguió acariciando con la boca. Algo se quebró en su interior al sentir la respuesta espontánea de Felicity, y le agarró los senos con las manos, descendió a la cintura y recorrió su estómago. La sintió temblar ante sus caricias y buscó el centro de su feminidad para darle el beso más íntimo de todos.

Felicity cerró los ojos y dejó que la mente se le separara del cuerpo y se elevara para poder observar las sensaciones que Oliver despertaba en ella, para analizarlas y separarlas de su corazón. Sentía cómo se despertaba su sensualidad, y trató de refrenarla, pero fracasó penosamente cuando la excitación que anunciaba el orgasmo cobró fuerza, y perdió el control mientras el cuerpo se le arqueaba por sus caricias.

Al cabo de uno segundos interminables, cedió al nirvana táctil que él había creado, consciente de que no tenía otra opción, ya que Oliver la seguía excitando una y otra vez hasta que ella gritó en el momento de liberarse. Entonces la besó en la boca, y Felicity sintió que se derretía.

Pero todavía necesitaba más: sentirlo dentro, experimentar el largo y lento empuje de su posesión y cómo se acomodaba a ella cuando sus músculos internos se cerraban en torno a él.

Él lo sabía. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?

Un gemido salió de su garganta cuando Oliver se colocó encima de ella y se deslizó lentamente hasta el fondo, se detuvo un momento y comenzó a moverse, creando un ritmo ancestral que los llevó hasta la cima y los mantuvo ahí para luego dejarlos caer, en una gloriosa y sensual caída libre, a un lugar donde sólo importaban ellos y la emoción que compartían.

Si lo que Oliver había querido era recalcar el poder que ejercía sobre ella, lo había conseguido. Con creces. Pero eso era todo; maestría sexual. El amor que habían compartido ya no existía. Para sobrevivir tenía que aceptar la vida con el. Ir hacia delante, no mirar atrás. Era lo mejor para su salud, su bienestar y su equilibrio mental. Pensar cualquier otra cosa constituía una auténtica locura.

Felicity se durmió estrechamente abrazada a él, con los labios de Oliver pegados a su sien.


	21. Chapter 20

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Habitaciones Separadas.

Felicity se dijo, mientras entraba en el vestíbulo del teatro al lado de Oliver, que no era para tanto.

Helena, como protagonista en el escenario, no suponía amenaza alguna. Y si por casualidad se reunían con ella y otros invitados selectos entre bastidores, después de la representación, la presencia de éstos contribuirla a disminuir la tensión. Aunque estaba por ver si Helena sería el encanto personificado y realizarla una representación digna de un premio fingiendo amistad con la esposa de uno de sus antiguos amantes.

Daba igual. No había ningún motivo para concederle importancia… pero le importaba. Y Felicity era reacia a analizar por qué.

Se distrajo mezclándose con los demás asistentes e intercambiando cumplidos sociales. Era consciente de la proximidad de Oliver, de su calor sensual bajo el traje de corte impecable, de su sexualidad al acecho. Tenía la capacidad de afectarla como ningún otro hombre lo habla hecho ni lo haría. ¿Eran las feromonas? ¿Se trataba de una química sexual básica, o de algo mucho más profundo?

Tenía que haber una razón para que dos personas se sintieran atraídas olvidándose de las demás porque nadie más despertaba el elevado grado de magia sensual que compartían.

Sonó el timbre para que todo el mundo buscara sus butacas reservadas. Felicity agradeció la oscuridad, la aparición de la orquesta y la subida del telón para la primera escena.

La maestría de Shakespeare, la prosa, los sonetos eran una delicia. A Felicity, la representación le pareció una forma agradable de pasar la velada. Se daba cuenta de que, para los aficionados a Shakespeare, era una forma de analizar si el trabajo de los actores era bueno, comparado con el de los grandes actores en los mejores escenarios del mundo.

¿Era eso lo que tenía fascinado a Oliver? Por desgracia, no lo sabía. No habían tenido tiempo ni oportunidad de hablar de esas cosas.

Tenía que reconocer que Helena sobresalía en su papel protagonista. Era admirable su capacidad para convenirse en el personaje, ya que, en el escenario, era tan convincente que nadie, ni siquiera su peor enemigo, le encontraría defectos.

¿Era su capacidad de actuar lo que llamaba la atención de Oliver? ¿O su fascinación se extendía a la capacidad de representar cualquier papel que un hombre le pidiese en privado, de la casta virgen a la coqueta, de la inocente a la prostituta?

Era evidente que Helena disfrutaba representando su papel. Hasta el punto de que, cuando se dirigía al público, parecía centrar su atención en Oliver. ¿Era un truco dramático para su personaje?, ¿O un interno deliberado de parecer que sólo actuaba para Oliver?

Aunque Felicity se decía que no le importaba, no era así. La destrozaba pensar que Helena pudiera haber sido una de sus amantes. Y no sólo la actriz, sino cualquier otra mujer.

«Déjalo ya», se dijo. Reflexionar sobre el pasado no servía para nada ni cambiaba nada. «Concéntrate en la representación», se repitió.

«Eso se dice pronto cuando la presencia de la actriz principal te trastorna», se burló de sí misma.

«Pues supéralo».

Respiró aliviada cuando cayó el telón al final del primer acto y cruzó la mirada con la de Oliver

—Helena borda el papel —afirmó Felicity.

—Pareces sorprendida.

—Es un cumplido sincero —dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche.

—¿Sobre su talento?

—En el escenario —especificó Felicity, y vislumbró la burla en los ojos de Oliver.

—Desde luego.

Felicity sabía que la habla entendido perfectamente. ¿Se daba cuenta también de la frecuencia con la que tenia que luchar con sus emociones?, ¿de cómo el pasado competía constantemente con el presente?, ¿de cómo, en la oscuridad de la noche, la línea divisoria entre el amor y el odio era cada vez más difusa?

No quería perder el control, pero cada día, cada noche, le resultaba más difícil mantener las distancias.

Tener buenas relaciones sexuales no era amor. Y no podía permitirse amarlo.

El telón volvió a alzarse para el segundo acto. La hora y media siguientes fueron fascinantes, y casi se sintió decepcionada cuando cayó el telón después del último acto. Los actores tuvieron que salir dos veces a saludar debido a los aplausos del público. Después tuvo lugar un éxodo generalizado.

—Helena ha invitado a unos cuantos amigos a reunirse con ella entre bastidores.

Negarse era imposible. Además, Felicity no iba a darle la satisfacción de no aparecer.

«Es hora de sonreír», se dijo, agradecida por la mucha práctica que tenía en el arte de aparentar.

Había encargados de seguridad que dejaban pasar a los invitados, pero no a quienes trataban de colarse. Cooper estaba al fondo. Su expresión ocultaba la fría inmovilidad de sus ojos grises. Parecía un depredador, esperando, observando… ¿el qué?

Se elogió a la actriz y se le entregaron ramos de flores. Felicity pensó que se lo merecía. Hubo besos, sonrisas y risas, incluyendo el saludo de Oliver, para el cual Helena volvió la cabeza de modo que los labios de él rozaran los suyos, movimiento que, en opinión de Felecity, no había sido inocente, al observar el brillo de satisfacción en los ojos femeninos. La punzada de los celos la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Si experimentaba tanta angustia era porque Oliver le importaba. Reconocerlo le causó un dolor insoportable, porque el amor unilateral no era tal.

La actriz se retiró para cambiarse. Los encargados de la seguridad comenzaron a dispersar a la gente e invitaron discretamente a unas cuantas personas a acompañar a Helena y a parte de los actores a cenar.

—¿Vamos?—pregunta Oliver.

—¿Por qué no? —no era una respuesta sensata. Si a Felicity le hubiera preocupado su equilibrio emocional o se hubiera guiado por el sentido común, se habría negado tajantemente.

En el selecto restaurante corría el champán en abundancia, los camareros pasaban bandejas con comida, había música de fondo y se hallaban presentes diversos artistas de la ciudad. Helena hizo una entrada triunfal, exquisitamente vestida, peinada y maquillada. A pesar de la presencia de otros actores, ella era la estrella. Reclamaba la atención de los hombres con aires de diva, sonrisas coquetas y caídas de pestañas. Y sobre todo de uno en concreto; Oliver Queen. Felicity se daba cuenta de que se trataba de un juego que divertía a Helena. Era indudable que, para la actriz, la nueva esposa de Oliver constituía un desafío. Ya había intentado algunas escaramuzas. ¿Estaría preparando la siguiente?

Felicity no tuvo que esperar mucho para adivinarlo. Después, reflexionó sobre si no habría ella misma precipitado las cosas al ir al servicio. Había cola, como siempre. Esperó su turno y luego se dirigió a los lavabos para lavarse las manos.

—Estaba empezando a creer que no te separarías nunca de Oliver.

Una rápida mirada al espejo le reveló la presencia de Helena. Su susurro seductor le repugnó.

—Quizá sea él quien no se separe de mí.

—No te engañes, querida.

—¿Lo dices por algo? —lo mejor era ir al grano.

—Oliver es… —hizo una pausa deliberada— muy importante para mí.

—¿Crees que es recíproco?

—Es un animal sexual —afirmó mientras se miraba las uñas—. No creo que seas…

—¿Suficiente para él? ¿Y estás deseando llenar el hueco?

—De inmediato.

—¿No tiene nada que decir tu marido al respecto?

—Tenemos un trato. Cooper es gay. ¿Es que no lo sabías? Claro, como trabajabas de nueve a cinco y luego servía mesas por las noches durante ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Tres años?. La venganza de Oliver debe de ser muy dulce, teniendo en cuenta que planeó la caída de tu padre y luego se dedicó a observar cómo te hundías cada vez más en la pobreza. Es la justicia poética la que ha hecho que hayas dejado de lado tu orgullo y le postres a sus pies.

Las suposiciones eran algo peligroso. ¿No había sido culpable Felicity de lo mismo para luego descubrir que había juzgado mal a Oliver? Había ocasiones en que el silencio era oro y lo más eficaz era retirarse con dignidad. Por desgracia, aquélla no era una de ellas.

—Tal vez me postro bien —irguió la barbilla y le relampagueó la mirada—. Pero ¿por qué se ha casado conmigo cuando habría bastado con que fuera su amante?

—Oliver desea un heredero.

—¿Como parte del trato? Te equivocas, Helena.

Tenía que salir de allí. Durante un instante, creyó que Helena iba a golpearla, pero se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Felicity necesitó unos segundos para recuperarse ames de volver a la fiesta. Le resultó difícil vencer la tentación de llamar a un taxi para que la llevara a casa. Pero hacerlo era escurrir el bulto, y no iba a volver a elegir la salida fácil.

—¿Estás bien?

No sabía si reír o llorar al oír el sonido familiar de la voz del hombre al que pertenecía.

—Perfectamente.

—Tranquila y serena —puso un dedo en el hueco debajo de su garganta.

—Creo que te odio.

—¿Sólo lo crees?

—No juegues conmigo —lágrimas de ira le nublaban la vista y trató de contenerlas. No podía desmoronarse en aquel momento ni en aquel lugar. Ni nunca.

—Vamos a casa.

Felicity no abrió la boca durante el trayecto en coche. Al llegar, subió directamente a la habitación. Necesitaba estar sola. Y dormir sola, en otra cama, en otro dormitorio. Decidió que lo haría. Fue al cuarto de baño, se desnudó, se desmaquilló, se cepilló el pelo y se puso una bata. Cuando salió, Oliver estaba desvistiéndose. No lo miró y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A cualquier habitación que no sea ésta —dijo sin detenerse.

—Si no quieres sexo, estás en tu derecho. Pero compartimos la habitación y la cama.

—¡Qué más quisieras!

—Ha sido Helena. Cuando has ido al servicio —quería tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Pero eso no solucionaría nada.

—Brillante deducción.

Oliver imaginaba lo que había sucedido, motivo por el que la había ido a buscar cuando su ausencia se prolongó en exceso. Felicity se volvió y lo miró con expresión tensa.

—Iba a marcharme y a tomar un taxi. Pero esta casa es tan inaccesible como una fortaleza, y no tengo llave —inspiró profundamente—. Con Helena puedo arreglármelas.

—Es una diva temperamental y con talento. Tengo intereses económicos en la compañía de teatro que la ha contratado.

—Así que, en tu propio interés, debes ser amable.

—Tenemos una relación profesional. Eso es todo.

—Quizá debieras decírselo.

—Ya lo he hecho. Claramente y antes de que firmase el primer contrato conmigo.

—Pues parece que Helena no tiene una noción clara de los límites —lo miró burlona—. La próxima vez me dirás que es una ninfómana delirante que te considera un plato apetecible entre dos relaciones.

—Eso responde bastante bien a la realidad.

—¡Qué dura es la vida! —se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

—Tienes que dormir aquí.

—No.

—¿Quieres pelea?

—No te puedo ganar desde el punto de vista físico —lo cual no le impediría intentarlo.

Oliver la dejó ir. Se cansaría antes que él y, cuando se durmiera, la traería de vuelta.

Fue a buscarla a primera hora de la madrugada. Ella no había intentado esconderse, pues había elegido una habitación dos más allá de la suya. Dormía con una placidez absoluta, por lo que estuvo a punto de dejarla allí. Pero la quería tener a su lado, donde pudiera ponerle una mano posesiva en la cintura o el muslo y hundir sus labios en la dulzura de su cabello. Si tenía cuidado, Felicity no se enteraría. Y si se despertaba, ya se encargaría él de solucionarlo.

Felicity estaba dentro de un sueño en el que todo era bueno, tan bueno que no quería abandonarlo. Pero se introdujo en él una sombra que la distrajo, y murmuró una protesta al tiempo que se negaba a volver a la realidad. La sostenían unos brazos fuertes, y sintió el latido de un corazón cerca de la mejilla. Unos segundos después se produjo un cambio de postura y, completamente despierta, reconoció dónde se hallaba y con quién.

—No juegas limpio—lo golpeó con el puño.

—Duérmete.

—Me has arruinado el sueño.

—Te puedo proporcionar otro —la atrajo hacia si y le colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Eso es chantaje emocional.

—Duérmete, querida.

Por increíble que pareciera, se durmió. Al despertar, Oliver se había marchado a la ciudad.


	22. Chapter 21

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 21: Agradeciendo El Regalo

Un nuevo día era, inevitablemente, una nueva esperanza. Hacía un día precioso, el sol brillaba y no había nubes en el cielo.

John se presentó en el momento en que Felicity acababa de desayunar.

—Cuando quiera.

—Cinco minutos —tenía que recoger el ordenador, el móvil y sus notas, y pintarse los labios.

—Voy a traer el coche.

De camino a Double Bay, Felicity revisó su lista. La casa ya tenía que estar vacía. Quería ver las habitaciones sin nada en ellas para hacerse una idea de los planes del interiorista sobre mobiliario y accesorios. Tuvo una mañana muy atareada. John decidió que había que parar para comer.

—Voy a comprar algo. ¿Le apetece un sándwich?

—Sí, vegetal con pollo. Y agua mineral. Gracias.

Volvió al cabo de diez minutos, y Felicity hizo un descanso de otros diez antes de volver a trabajar. El interiorista llegó a las tres. Juntos hicieron unos leves retoques en los planos. Un mensajero entregó un paquete con jabón, velas y aceites de aromaterapia, y, a las cuatro, John insistió en que lo dejaran por ese día.

—Puedo quedarme una hora más.

—Tenemos una cita.

—No la recuerdo —frunció el ceño desconcertada.

—Son instrucciones de Oliver. Recoja lo que necesite. Yo cerraré.

—¿Adonde vamos? —le pareció razonable preguntárselo al ver que John se dirigía a la ciudad, en vez de a Point Piper

—Casi hemos llegado.

Era un concesionario de Volvo, en el que la estaba esperando un todoterreno último modelo de color plateado.

—¿Me está tomando el pelo?

—Es suyo —Spence sonrió al ver su incredulidad—. A no ser que prefiera otro color.

—¿Puedo conducirlo a casa?

—¿No quiere probarlo antes?

Felicity lo probó. Condujo muy bien, a pesar de que llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo.

—¿Quiere ir delante o voy yo? —pregunta Felicity.

—Yo la sigo.

El motor arrancó con apenas un susurro y lo condujo hasta el garaje. John aparcó el Lexus a su lado. Luego sacó del coche todo lo que llevaban de la tienda y le dijo que lo llevaría a su despacho.

—Gracias por su ayuda. Se lo agradezco de verdad. Y no me diga que es su trabajo.

Felicity subió deprisa las escaleras y se duchó. Al salir del cuarto de baño, Oliver se estaba desvistiendo. El corazón se le aceleró.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? —preguntó Oliver mientras se vaciaba los bolsillos.

—He estado muy ocupada. Hemos hecho muchas cosas —lo miró a los ojos—. Gracias por el coche.

—Pues agradécemelo —le dijo con voz burlona.

—Me parece que no tenemos tiempo. Quiero decir antes de cenar —con cada palabra que pronunciaba se hundía un poco más en un pozo profundo y se daba cuenta de que Oliver se divertía en silencio.

—Tal vez me conforme con un beso.

—Muy bien —lo único que debía hacer era aproximarse, tomarlo por la barbilla y apoyar su boca en la suya. Era muy sencillo. Pero a Felicity no le bastó el casto beso que pensaba darle, sino que se puso de puntillas e introdujo la lengua en su boca y atrajo la lengua masculina a la suya. La saboreó y exploró, e inclinó el cuello hacia un lado para besarla mejor.

Las fuertes manos de Oliver se posaron en sus nalgas, la levantó y le entrelazó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella, exultante, sintió la excitación de él en la parte más sensible de su anatomía.

La potencia de Oliver la dejó sin aliento. Gimió cuando sus dedos buscaron su centro íntimo, exploraron su clítoris sensibilizado y la condujeron, con habilidad, al orgasmo. Oliver hundió la boca en la de ella, tragándose su grito y abrazándola hasta que su excitación disminuyó.

—No es justo —atinó a decir temblorosa.

—¿Por qué? —sus labios le rozaron la frente.

—Porque sólo he gozado yo, tú no.

—¿Quieres saltarte la cena?

No era más que un juego, y Felicity lo siguió riéndose.

—¿Y desperdiciar los esfuerzos de Raisa? —apretó sus labios contra los de Oliver, luego se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con burlona severidad—. Además, tengo hambre. De comida —le bailaron los ojos con picardía—. Éste es el plan. Vamos a cenar y conversaremos educadamente mientras imaginas lo que nos deparará la noche.

—En ese caso, vete a vestir antes de que te haga cambiar de idea.

Lo podía hacer muy fácilmente. La bajó al suelo, vio la indecisión momentánea en sus ojos azules y la besó suavemente en los labios.

—Ve.

Tres años antes, ella se habría reído, lo habría tomado de la mano y se habría ido a duchar con él. No habrían dudado en saltarse la cena, habrían hecho el amor durante largo rato, habrían tomado un tentempié y luego… Pero entonces había amor. En aquel momento sólo era sexo.

¿Era demasiado desear que él, al igual que ella, perdiera el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, de modo que sólo existieran ellos dos?

Consiguió controlarse al separarse de su abrazo y dirigirse al vestidor. Cenaron en la terraza, con vistas al puerto. Mientras probaban la deliciosa comida que Raisa les había preparado. Comenzó a oscurecer, y los colores se transformaron en sombras grises y plateadas. Se encendieron las farolas y las luces de neón parecían más vívidas contra el cielo oscuro. Los barcos iluminados navegaban por las aguas oscuras entre la ciudad y los barrios del norte, y había un flujo constante de tráfico en las arterias principales de salida y entrada a la ciudad. Era un paraíso que Felicity no se cansaba de admirar. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Oliver no habla fijado un límite a la duración de su matrimonio. Le habla exigido que durara el tiempo necesario. Y no le habia pedido un hijo. Ninguna de las dos cosas presagiaba que fueran a vivir felices y a comer perdices.

Se sorprendió al reconocer que lo quería todo; su amor, su fidelidad, el regalo inestimable que habían compartido en su primera boda. Entonces, ella habla ido en serio y lo había amado en cuerpo y alma. ¿Y él? Pensar que él no lo hubiera hecho le producía un dolor insoportable, y volvió a jurarse que viviría el momento en vez de angustiarse por el futuro y lo que le pudiera deparar.

—Te recuerdo que dijiste que íbamos a conversar educadamente.

—¿Empezamos por lo más prosaico? —ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Por el trabajo? —se recostó en la silla y la miró pensativo—. Reuniones, llamadas telefónicas, negociaciones, mediaciones… —se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Lo habitual.

A Felicity le gustaba así; cómodo después de haber cambiado el traje de ejecutivo por unos pantalones y una camisa, y relajado ante una comida agradable y una copa de vino, sin nada que lo importunara mentalmente más que pasar tiempo con su esposa en una hermosa noche de verano. Pero, incluso relajado, seguía desprendiendo la fuerza de un guerrero, la capacidad de observar de un hombre que había visto mucho y sobrevivido en lugares que no frecuentarla la gente respetable, donde la única regla era la supervivencia.

—¿Ya has tomado una decisión sobre los accesorios que venderás?

—Sólo me quedan algunos. Todo va muy deprisa. Cuándo la tienda esté acabada, ¿vendrás a verla?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Me dejas que pruebe alguna de las muestras en ti?—preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

—¿También vas a vender productos para hombre?

—Artículos de perfumería, aceites…

—¿Cuándo tendría lugar esa demostración personal?

—¿Esta noche? Si tienes ganas, claro está —le brillaban los ojos con malicia—. ¿Te parece a las nueve y media?

—Hecho —se puso de pie.

Hora y media después, Oliver entró en la habitación. Estaba débilmente iluminada, sonaba música barroca y había un ligero olor a incienso. La ropa de cama había sido apartada; sólo quedaba la sábana bajera que estaba cubierta por gruesas toallas. Habla una bandeja con frascos de formas exóticas, y Felicity lo esperaba envuelta en un albornoz. La puerta de uno de los cuartos de baño estaba abierta. De la enorme bañera salía vapor de agua.

—Tienes que desnudarte.

—¿La demostración no incluye que me desnudes tú? ¡Qué lástima! —era el juego de Felicity y seguiría sus reglas.

No tardó mucho en desvestirse, aunque no se apresuró en hacerlo.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

—Túmbate boca abajo.

Hizo lo que le decía con una elegancia animal, y Felicity exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta. Conocía cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo, cada músculo, su fuerte estructura ósea. El pequeño tatuaje que tenía en un hombro, la cicatriz irregular en una de las caderas.

El aceite aromático que eligió contenía almizcle. Le masajeó los hombros, los brazos, la cintura, las caderas, las nalgas y los musculosos muslos. Su cuerpo poseía belleza masculina y simetría muscular que el ejercicio físico había puesto a punto, aunque sin exagerar. Era ágil, fuerte y muy masculino. Le encantaba sentirlo bajo sus manos y, espontáneamente, éstas disminuyeron el ritmo y comenzaron a acariciarlo. ¿Qué le sucedía, por Dios? En un principio no había pretendido seducirlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Ya le puedes dar la vuelta —trató de que su voz sonara normal.

Se quedó sin respiración al ver su erección y estuvo a punto de echarse atrás. Pero siempre terminaba lo que empezaba. Se dijo que debía empezar por el pecho e ir bajando sin prestar atención a la parte de su anatomía entre la cintura y la parte superior de los muslos. Todo fue bien hasta que llegó a la cintura se detuvo en una cadera y luego en la otra y escuchó el silbido de la respiración masculina cuando sus manos se posaron en la base del pene y el escroto. La tentación de juguetear y provocarlo era irresistible, pero ya sabía cómo acabaría, y ella aún no había terminado. Le quedaban los brazos y las piernas, y el baño. Había que llegar hasta el final, no quedarse a medio camino.

Oliver tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando Felicity terminó, tapó el frasco de aceite y se secó las manos con una toalla.

—Ya te puedes levantar.

Felicity ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando Oliver la agarró por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Si empleas las manos así en otro hombre, juro que le arrepentirás —le dijo con voz ronca.

La tensión se podía cortar. Felicity se quedó inmóvil unos instantes. No se atrevía a moverse. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de Oliver, hechizada por una emoción que no quería definir.

—Falta el baño —su propia voz le resultaba ajena—. Las velas —tenía dificultad para pronunciar las palabras—. Tengo que encenderlas.

Le soltó la mano, y ella entró en el cuarto de baño y encendió las velas con manos temblorosas. Se elevó un delicado aroma. Felicity apagó la luz y vio a Oliver apoyado en la puerta. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta que trató de deshacer sin éxito.

—Tiene que ser una experiencia totalmente sensual.

—Para dos, sin duda.

—Así es como se va a promocionar. Simplemente quiero ver cómo reaccionas, saber tu opinión.

—Que no será válida si me baño solo —se le acercó y le desató el cinturón del albornoz.

—No creo —trató inútilmente de volverse a atar la prenda y gritó cuando él le pasó el brazo por debajo de las rodillas y entró en la bañera con ella.

Oliver agarró la esponja y se la dio.

—Esto no formaba parte del plan —dijo Felicity al tiempo que trataba de recuperar el control.

—Pero estarás de acuerdo en que se pueden realizar ajustes.

Felicity pensó que no era tan difícil bañarse con él, aunque sabía que se engañaba. Unos minutos antes era él el único que estaba desnudo. Ya lo estaban los dos. Así que había que poner jabón en la esponja, quitarle el aceite del cuerpo y salir de la bañera. No se entretuvo y evitó mirarlo mientras lo enjabonaba.

—No importa que quede algún resto de aceite —consiguió articular en voz baja—. Es muy bueno para la piel —dejó la esponja y trató de ponerse en pie.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Oliver al tiempo que le ponía las manos en los hombros e impedía que se levantara—. Me toca a mí.

El aceite combinaba a la perfección con las velas y creaba un ambiente infinitamente sensual. Las observó fascinada mientras él le pasaba la esponja por la piel sedosa. Era una situación muy erótica; el agua caliente, el aroma, las velas… Estar allí con él.

La enjabonó lentamente, deteniéndose en los senos y tomándolos en las manos para rozar los pezones con la punta de los dedos hasta endurecerlos. A Felicity se le dilataron las pupilas cuando una dulzura aguda invadió el centro de su feminidad. Le recorrieron el cuerpo miles de sensaciones experimentando un ansia primitiva de él… sólo de él. Quería gritar, pero no salió sonido alguno de su garganta cuando él la levantó y la sostuvo mientras usaba la boca y la lengua para saborearla y llevarla hasta el límite. Luego la colocó con delicadeza sobre su pene erecto y la penetró hasta el fondo. Se detuvo unos momentos y comenzó a moverse.

Felicity gimió al aferrarse a él y gritó cuando él apretó su boca contra la suya en un beso tan intenso que pensó que se iba a derretir. Después, él le colocó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y le acarició la espalda para calmarla. Estaba despeinada, y él le puso el pelo detrás de las orejas. De aquella manera casi podía creer que todo iba bien entre ambos, que los tres años anteriores eran un mal sueño que no había tenido lugar. En otra vida, en la que hubieran debido tener, tal vez ya tendrían un hijo. Era lo que sin duda habría ocurrido, aunque nunca hubieran hablado del tema.

¿Entraba un hijo en los planes de Oliver? ¿Era ése el motivo de que la hubiera encadenado a él en un matrimonio sin amor? ¿Un sucesor legítimo que heredara su fortuna para la siguiente generación? ¿Y si le decía que, por accidente, había dejado un día de tomar la píldora anticonceptiva? Tuvo un ligero escalofrío. Él se movió para ponerse de pie. Salió de la bañera con ella en brazos y, una vez fuera, la puso en pie. Después agarró una toalla y la envolvió en ella, antes de envolverse él en otra.

—En una escala del uno al diez, los productos se merecen un diez —inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y le dio un beso rápido—. Tú te sales de la escala.

—Gracias.

—Podríamos repetir —sonrió diabólicamente.

—Esta noche no —emocionalmente, no podría resistirlo.

—Cuando vuelva de Central City.

—¿Cuándo te marchas?

—Mañana, a primera hora. Estaré fuera una semana.

Quería pedirle que la llevara con él. Pero tenía que organizar la tienda.

—Te voy a echar de menos —las palabras se le escaparon sin querer, y sintió la emoción correrle por las venas ante la calidez de la sonrisa masculina.

«Eres una estúpida», se dijo con desdén mientras apagaba las velas y vaciaba la bañera.

Oliver acabó de secarse y le quitó la toalla a Bella. La tomó de la mano y la condujo al dormitorio.

—Ahora vamos a dormir.

No creyó que pudiera hacerlo, porque no estaba en absoluto cansada. Sin embargo, se quedó dormida unos minutos después de poner la cabeza en la almohada, totalmente ajena al hombre que yacía a su lado en silencio.

* * *

 **Hola a todos espero que estos caps sean de su agrado y que disfruten tanto de la historia como yo.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Besos.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Atacada

El ajetreo crecía de día en día a medida que llegaban cajas y más cajas, que se almacenaban en el cuarto trastero de la parte de atrás de la tienda. Felicity las abría rápidamente, comprobaba que el contenido se ajustara a la lista que había confeccionado y las volvía a precintar para evitar que se introdujera el polvo causado por las obras.

Los carpinteros agrandaron el hueco de comunicación entre dos habitaciones, para que parecieran una sola parcialmente dividida. Luego llegaron los pintores y los soldadores. Cuando acabaron, los instaladores pusieron los diversos accesorios. John estuvo allí supervisando las operaciones, como las llamaba, y yendo a hacer recados cuando era necesario.

Por lo tanto, Felicity se levantaba temprano y se iba en el coche a Double Bay a la hora en que llegaban los operarios. Se tomaba una hora de descanso al mediodía para ver a Roy y rara vez volvía a casa antes de oscurecer. Se duchaba, cenaba, trabajaba en el ordenador, se acostaba tarde… y volvía a empezar al día siguiente.

Oliver llamaba por teléfono o enviaba un SMS todos los días, entre dos reuniones o negociaciones. Normalmente era breve, dada la diferencia horaria y lo apretado de sus horarios.

La noche era la peor parte del día, porque era entonces cuando Felicity daba vueltas en la cama y extendía la mano en sueños para tocarlo, pero sólo había un espacio vacío. Echaba de menos su abrazo, la fuerza cálida de su cuerpo. Lo echaba de menos a él. Por eso, cuando hablaban por teléfono, se refería a cosas generales en tono ligero, y se alegraba de que él no supiera que el sonido de su voz le tocaba la fibra sensible. Lo que más deseaba era perderse en sus brazos y entregarle su corazón y su alma. Pero no tenía valor para hacerlo. Era mejor aceptar lo que le ofrecía y no desear lo imposible.

Ya estaban casi terminados los planes para la gran inauguración de la tienda. Se había preparado la publicidad y las invitaciones estaban a punto de enviarse. Al día siguiente, Felicity expondría los artículos y prepararía las muestras de regalo. Todo estaba listo para la fecha prevista, y su emoción y excitación aumentaban con el paso de los días.

La tienda tenía que ser un éxito por muchos motivos, el más importante de los cuáles era que Felicity demostrara su valía, que fuera capaz de devolver a Oliver el dinero prestado. Era una cuestión de orgullo, una medida de su integridad, y estaba resuelta a no fracasar.

El miércoles comenzó como cualquier otro día. Desayunó temprano y se fue a la tienda. Los artículos que había desempaquetado quedaban muy bien en los estantes. La combinación de colores era muy bonita. A mediodía hizo una pausa para comer un sándwich. Luego fue a comprar las bolsitas y cintas que necesitaba para las muestras de regalo. John iría a las dos. Con suerte, al final del día, habría acabado de colocar los artículos y de preparar algunas muestras.

—Acabo enseguida —le prometió a John cuando éste le indicó que ya era la hora—. Vaya delante. Voy a ver a Roy y estaré en casa antes de las ocho.

—Me quedo.

—¿Por qué? No es necesario.

—Oliver…

—Estoy en un local cerrado con llave, el coche está aparcado en la esquina, llevo una alarma personal y —hizo una pausa para lograr mayor efecto— se olvida usted de que he estado dos años yendo andando de la estación a mi casa todas las noches. No me pasará nada.

—Llámeme cuando vaya a salir del hospital.

—Se lo prometo. Váyase ya.

Cerró la puerta con llave cuando salió, bajó el estor y continuó trabajando. Una hora más y adelantaría mucho trabajo. Llamaría a Roy, pondría el altavoz al teléfono y charlaría con él un rato en vez de pasar a verlo.

Acababa de colgar cuando sonó el móvil. Era Oliver.

—Hola —le dijo apoyándose en el nuevo mostrador.

—¿Cómo está quedando la tienda?

—Estupendamente. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allí?

—Tensas.

—Estás siendo implacable —su capacidad negociadora era legendaria.

—Es una táctica.

Los interrumpió el sonido repentino de un claxon.

—¿No estarás conduciendo? —le preguntó con brusquedad.

—El sonido es de fuera.

—¿Fuera de dónde?

—De la tienda.

—Que se ponga John.

—Se ha marchado.

—¿Siguiendo tus instrucciones?

—Sí—no tenía sentido negarlo.

—Cierra y márchate.

—¿Qué dices? —su mano apretó el teléfono.

—Hazlo.

—Tu actitud es muy poco razonable.

—Felicity… —casi le oía controlar la ira.

—Muy bien. Ya voy —cortó la comunicación sin esperar respuesta.

¡Condenado arrogante! Estuvo a punto de no hacerle caso y de quedarse media hora más porque sí. Pero Oliver podía llamar a John, y no era justo que le echara la culpa. Sin embargo, preparó otra muestra y echó un vistazo a las que ya tenía listas. Al día siguiente, acabaría y les pondría las cintas.

Sonó el móvil. Aseguró a John que ya salía y agarró el bolso de mala gana. Conectó la alarma y cerró la puerta principal. La gente comenzaba a sentarse en las terrazas de los cafés y resistió la tentación de hacerlo ella también. En su lugar, pidió un café para llevar.

Era agradable sentir los últimos rayos del sol mientras se dirigía al Porsche. Cuando se hiciera de noche, refrescaría. Pero, en aquellos momentos, el verano se adivinaba en el aire y en el cielo azul. Se sentía satisfecha por el trabajo realizado.

Alguien tropezó con ella y Felicity estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Había sido un hombre, sin lugar a dudas, y joven por la soltura de su paso, aunque era imposible asegurarlo porque llevaba capucha. Se encogió de hombros y llegó a su vehículo, buscó la llave en el bolso y sintió que algo cálido le goleaba por el brazo. ¿Sangre? ¿De dónde? Vio que la camiseta estaba rasgada a la altura de las costillas inferiores. El tejido estaba manchado de sangre que manaba de un corte profundo que tenía mal aspecto. ¿Pero qué demonios…? Aquel imbécil le había hecho un corte con una navaja. Sin embargo, no había tratado de robarle el bolso. Entonces ¿por qué?

Sacó un pañuelo del bolso y lo apretó contra la herida para contener la hemorragia. En aquel momento, llegó John en el Lexus y se bajó de un salto.

—Llega la caballería.

—Pues llega tarde.

John examinó la herida, sacó otro pañuelo y lo apretó contra ella.

—Necesita puntos —le quitó la llaves de la mano, comprobó que el Porsche estaba cerrado y la condujo al asiento del copiloto del Lexus—. Suba.

La llevó a un hospital privado, estuvo con ella mientras el médico cosía la herida, llamó a la policía para poner la denuncia, hizo una segunda llamada, habló en voz baja y le pasó el teléfono a Felicity.

—Es Oliver.

Justo lo que necesitaba: un interrogatorio.

—Estoy bien —dijo sin preámbulos.

—Eso es discutible —su voz era fría y tranquila—. El médico te recetará un calmante y algo para dormir. Tómatelo, querida —hizo una leve pausa—. John te informará de lo demás.


	24. Chapter 23

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Alivio

—No puede hacerme eso — Felicity dio rienda suelta a su furia una hora más tarde mientras apartaba el plato sin acabar de comer porque se le había quitado el apetito.

—Ya está hecho —le aseguró John—. Mañana por la tarde se enviarán los avisos y se pondrán carteles en los escaparates y la puerta de la tienda para anunciar que la apertura se retrasará dos semanas.

—Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan.

—Oliver se comporta de un modo ridículo.

—No, de un modo protector.

—Ridículo —le relampagueaban los ojos.

—Dígaselo mañana.

—¿Mañana? No vuelve hasta el domingo.

—Ahora debe de estar embarcando en el avión —dijo John después de consultar el reloj.

—Ha sido algo que me ha sucedido por casualidad —opinó encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. Le podía haber pasado a cualquiera.

—Pero usted es la esposa de un hombre muy rico, que muchos conocen por los medios de comunicación. Por lo tanto, es más vulnerable que la mayoría. Por eso hemos tomado ciertas medidas de protección.

A las que ella no había hecho caso. John no quería alarmarla. Se estaba investigando el incidente para confirmar las sospechas.

—¿Cree que fue un ataque deliberado? —se le empañaron los ojos.

—Hay personas que saben que Oliver está en el extranjero.

—¿Tiene enemigos? —pregunta tonta, ya que todo hombre que hubiera escapado de la calle y hecho fortuna tenía que haber llegado a tratos muy peligrosos. La envidia y los celos eran imprevisibles en algunas personas: hombres que se sintieran injustamente tratados; mujeres desairadas…

—Digamos que su ausencia ofrece la oportunidad de llegar hasta él a través de usted.

«Se equivoca», pensó ella. «Sólo soy un instrumento de venganza para él. No le importo».

—Voy a llamar a Roy, me daré una ducha y me acostaré.

—Estos son los analgésicos y una píldora para dormir—dijo John mientras sacaba un paquete del bolsillo y se lo entregaba—. Tómeselos cuando se vaya a la cama.

Después de una larga y relajante ducha, se tumbó en la cama y llamó a Roy.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Roy al notarle algo raro en la voz.

Felicity le hizo un resumen y le dijo que estaba bien.

—¿Por qué crees que Oliver ha decidido volver de inmediato?

—Para regañarme a gritos personalmente.

—¿Te preguntas por qué se casó contigo?

—Para tener la última palabra.

—¿No será porque nunca has dejado de importarle?

—Ni por asomo —antes nevaría en verano.

—Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que compartíais algo especial.

—Tal vez. Antes —sintió que se le partía el corazón.

—Nuestro padre era un idiota presuntuoso.

—Oye —le dijo en tono de reproche—. No hables mal de los muertos.

—Quería guardarnos para él. A mi no me importaba porque no era lo bastante mayor. Pero tú sí. Y te arruinó la vida. Después se quitó de en medio y nos dejó solos tratando de rehacer nuestras vidas.

—Le juzgas con dureza.

—Pero es la verdad.

—Me parece que lo que mueve a Oliver es la venganza.

—Tal vez te equivoques.

—No veo cómo puedo estar equivocada.

—Porque esperó que fueras tú la que le acercaras —al ver que no contestaba, continuó—. Podría haberte rechazado, pero no lo hizo.

«Pero puso condiciones e hizo que John me siguiera a todas partes», se dijo Felicity.

—Te ha devuelto todo lo que tenías.

Excepto el amor.

—Ha pospuesto la inauguración de la tienda —protestó.

—Tiene lógica, ya que tendrás que prestar declaración y recuperarte. Por no hablar de los efectos del susto.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Felicity—. No empieces tú también con lo de la «frágil flor».

—Es bueno saber que se preocupan por ti. Duérmete, hermanita —se despidió Roy—. Y no le des demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Llámame por la mañana, ¿me lo prometes?

—Sí. Buenas noches.

Felicity miró la hora. Eran las diez pasadas. Se tomó las pastillas que John le había dado. La herida no le dolía demasiado, pero su mente no descansaba y no le sería fácil conciliar el sueño. ¿Cuánto tardarían las pastillas en hacer efecto? Quizá si leyera un rato… Tomó un libro, leyó dos páginas y eso fue lo último que recordó hasta que se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Al estirarse, ahogó un gemido de dolor. La herida; los puntos. Se levantó con cuidado y se vistió. Tomaría más calmantes con el desayuno.

Raisa estaba preocupada por ella, Josef le preguntó cómo se encontraba y John se mostraba tan solícito que Felicity casi se echó a llorar. Llamó a Roy mientras se tomaba la segunda taza de café. La policía llegó a las nueve. Le hicieron muchas preguntas. Felicity prestó declaración, y los agentes se marcharon una hora más tarde.

Después de comer, rechazó las recomendaciones de que descansara. Lo que necesitaba era hacer algo. Fue al despacho a trabajar un rato. No quería quedarse desabastecida. Los artículos de lujo eran algo que los clientes querían en el momento, sin esperar a que los encargaran.

Allí la encontró Oliver, sentada y con la cabeza inclinada hacia la pantalla del ordenador. Se quedó mirándola absorto. Se sentía desgarrado por emociones encontradas, que controló con esfuerzo.

Felicity parecía estar bien. Un poco pálida. Esperaba que hubiera dormido mejor que él en el avión. Al llegar había tomado un taxi en el aeropuerto y se había pasado el trayecto hablando por teléfono, primero con John y luego con otras personas que no estaban en la guía telefónica para solicitarles determinados favores. Si sus sospechas eran acertadas… Llevaría tiempo, pero el proceso de resolución del caso había comenzado minutos después de que John llevara a Felicity al hospital.

Felicity alzó la vista al oír que se cerraba la puerta. Le sostuvo la mirada.

—Pero, ¿qué haces?

—Ya ni saludas.

—Cierra el programa y apaga el ordenador.

—No era necesario que volvieras. Estoy bien. De verdad —llevaba todo el día anticipando ese momento y se había ido poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

—Seguro. Esas ojeras son producto de mi imaginación.

—¿Tú te has mirado en un espejo?

—¿Volvemos a empezar? —preguntó Oliver.

—¿Y tratamos de ser educados y neutrales?

Oliver se acercó al escritorio, se inclinó y pulsó la tecla de «guardar».

—No lo hagas.

—Ya lo he hecho.

Durante unos instantes, ella dejó que la valorara con la mirada, resistiéndose a doblegarse. Él la besó lenta y suavemente en la boca. Cuando alzó la cabeza, Felicity lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que trató de ocultar, temerosa de lo que él pudiera ver en ellos. Oliver la puso de pie con delicadeza, la tomó de la mano y salieron del despacho.

—Oliver…

—Tengo que ducharme y cambiarme.

Subieron a la habitación. Felicity lo observó mientras se desnudaba.

—Dame cinco minutos —se dirigió a la ducha.

Felicity oyó el sonido del agua… y supo que no debía quedarse. Permanecer inactiva, esperándolo, era el colmo de la locura. Peso sus miembros no obedecían las órdenes del cerebro. «No seas estúpida. Si te vas, irá a buscarte. Y eso no contribuirá a mejorar las cosas». Estaba muy nerviosa. Irse. Quedarse. No sabía qué hacer «Pues vete a mirar por la ventana. Lo que sea. Pero haz algo». Se dirigió a la ventana y oyó que el grifo de la ducha se cerraba. Trató de concentrarse en la simetría de la pradera de césped, en las flores y setos del jardín. Vio un pájaro beber agua del estanque. Luego echó a volar y se posó en las ramas de un gran árbol.

Sintió, más que oír, que Oliver cruzaba la habitación y se situaba detrás de ella. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Sentía su cálida respiración en la sien, y la excitación comenzó a correrle por las venas cuando le posó los labios en el cuello.

—Ven a tumbarte conmigo.

—Es por la tarde —protestó ella.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—Deberías dormir.

—Lo haré enseguida. Pero antes —comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa—, tengo que ver… Le soltó el último botón.

Una gasa esterilizada cubría la herida. No era profunda, pero la punta de la navaja había cortado los tendones y llegado al hueso. La herida cicatrizaría, bajaría la hinchazón y, al cabo del tiempo, lo único que quedaría sería una fina línea.

Los ojos de Oliver centellearon con un salvajismo primitivo. Blasfemó en voz baja antes de volver a colocar la gasa en su sitio.

—Debes saber que no descansaré hasta hallar al que ha hecho esto.

Felicity se quedó sin respiración y el corazón comenzó a latirle a toda prisa. Casi le daba pena el culpable. Estuvo a punto de decir que podía haber sido peor. Pero le bastó una mirada para saber que las largas horas en el avión no habían servido para disminuir la ira de Oliver. Ella se sentiría igual si la situación fuera la contraria.

Durante varios segundos, Felicity fue incapaz de moverse aunque le fuera en ello la vida. Nadie podía estar tan furioso a menos que la otra persona le importara. ¿Tendría razón Roy? La cabeza le daba vueltas sólo de pensarlo. Oliver no decía nada. Pero ella tampoco.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le preguntó tomándola de la barbilla.

«¿De qué?, ¿de cuánto te quiero?, ¿de que nunca he dejado de hacerlo?, ¿de si me quieres?:» Como si fuera a servir para algo.

—No tenías que haber vuelto antes —era una frase corriente, con la que se sentía segura.

—Sí. Tenía que hacerlo —le dijo con voz suave. Le acarició la cara, inclinó la cabeza y la besó con tanta dulzura, que ella se apoyó contra él y le dejó hacer.

Oliver se separó de su boca poco a poco. Le quitó la blusa con una delicadeza infinita, le desabrochó el sostén y sus manos se deslizaron hacia los pantalones.

—Por favor…

—Ten paciencia —recorrió con un dedo la cintura de la prenda, sintió cómo temblaba el estómago femenino y le bajó la cremallera.

Felicity ardía de deseo, y él apenas la había tocado. Le bajó los pantalones, le quitó las bragas y la llevó a la cama. Retiró la colcha con un rápido movimiento y la metió en el lecho. Se quitó el albornoz y se tumbó junto a ella. Felicity trató de decir algo gracioso mientras él la besaba en el hombro, pero no le salían las palabras.

—Sé complaciente, cariño. Tengo una necesidad extrema de hacer esto —comenzó a descender hacia sus senos, saboreó los pezones y siguió descendiendo para acariciarle el ombligo.

Felicity le metió los dedos en el pelo y le sostuvo la cabeza mientras seguía bajando, buscando su sexo, recorriendo sus pliegues con la punta de la lengua, antes de dirigirse al clítoris. Felicity se arqueó de forma involuntaria, y él la sostuvo por las caderas, hundiéndose en la cálida humedad hasta que ella gritó pidiendo más. Y la abrazó mientras llegaba al orgasmo. La tierra tembló, fue explosivo, fue más, mucho más de lo que jamás había experimentado. Se echó a llorar de la emoción mientras se hallaba allí tumbada, desnuda, totalmente desnuda y completamente suya. Como había sido siempre y como lo seguiría siendo. ¿Lo sabía él?

Su cuerpo se estremecía mientras él le recorría el estómago con breves besos. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la garganta y luego se detuvo en la boca, con un beso lento y largo. Felicity le tomó la cara con las manos y le devolvió el beso, amándolo mentalmente, hasta que él, de mala gana, alzó la cabeza y se tumbó a su lado.

—Quédate conmigo, cariño.

Oliver se durmió a los pocos minutos, y ella se quedó a su lado hasta que desapareció la luz del sol y se hizo de noche.


	25. Chapter 24

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 24: Incendio

Hacía una hermosa mañana. Mientras desayunaban en la terraza, ya se notaba el calor del sol. Felicity se sirvió otra laza de café, se recostó en la silla y miró al hombre sentado frente a ella. Oliver parecía descansado y muy vital después un sueño reparador. Desayunar con él en un día laborable no era habitual. Había supuesto que seguiría su rutina diaria y se marcharía pronto a la ciudad. Pero allí estaba, aparentemente sin prisa. Era muy agradable. ¿Se trataba de otra concesión por el ataque que había sufrido?

La noche anterior había sido otra cosa. Pensar en la súplica íntima que le había hecho de que se quedara con él, la emocionaba profundamente. Oliver tenía que saber, por fuerza, cómo influía en ella. Lo miró y creyó morir al ver la pasión manifiesta en sus ojos oscuros… que desapareció de inmediato.

—Termina el café —le indicó con indolencia—. Tienes que hacer las maletas. John nos llevará al aeropuerto dentro de una hora.

—¿Estás de broma? —lo miró incrédula.

—Vamos a volar a Brisbane y, después, iremos en coche a Noosa.

—¿Hay alguna otra razón aparte de la evidente?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La de sacarme de la ciudad.

—¿Tienes algún problema en pasar unos días en mi compañía?

—¿En Queensland? ¿En Noosa? Sol, playas de arena, restaurantes excelentes…¿Cómo no va a gustarme?

—Eso no es lo que le he preguntado.

—Supongo que podré soportar que estés a mi lado —concedió.

—Gracias —le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—De nada —le brillaron los ojos con malicia.

—Dentro de una hora, Felicity —le recordó mientras subían las escaleras.

Estuvo lista unos minutos antes. Subió al Lexus mientras John ponía las maletas en la parte de atrás. El vuelo a Brisbane se produjo sin contratiempos. Al llegar, Edward alquiló un coche.

Hacia años que Felicity no visitaba aquella zona de la costa. Habían construido mucho, según pudo observar mientras se dirigían al ático de un moderno edificio con vistas al mar. Estaba amueblado de forma exquisita. Tenía dos dormitorios, cada uno con cuarto de baño, un despacho, una cocina ultramoderna y unas vistas magníficas.

—Es precioso —lo felicitó con total sinceridad—. ¿Es otra de tus adquisiciones?

—Acaban de terminar de construir el edificio, y me pareció una buena oportunidad para venir a inspeccionarlo personalmente —explicó mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

—Así que tenemos que deshacer las maletas, ponernos ropa informal y salir a buscar un restaurante para cenar.

—Me parece un buen plan.

Se dirigieron al paseo marítimo y eligieron un restaurante con muy buen ambiente y una comida y un vino deliciosos. Todo ello contribuyó a que pasaran una relajante velada, como reconoció Felicity al volver al ático.

Habría sido muy fácil decirle «te quiero» mientras la desnudaba y la llevaba a la cama. Pero no pronunció esas palabras, que permanecieron encerradas en su corazón.

Pasaban los días. Se levantaban cuando les apetecía, desayunaban en un restaurante distinto cada mañana, iban de compras, hacían excursiones por el campo y la montaña… A veces, cuando estaban en el apartamento, Oliver encendía el ordenador portátil, y ella se sentaba a leer una revista o un libro, o a ver la televisión.

Las noches eran otra cosa. Felicity no quería que se acabaran nunca. Era como si los tres años anteriores hubieran dejado de existir. Cuando llegó el domingo y tomaron el avión de vuelta, lo hizo de mala gana. Al día siguiente, Oliver volvería a su trabajo. Se sentía extrañamente inquieta; necesitaba hacer algo constructivo. La tienda le había creado adicción, y deseaba fervientemente volver a estar allí.

—Sólo un par de horas —le rogó a Oliver mientras desayunaban a la mañana siguiente.

—No.

—John se quedará conmigo.

—Eso se da por descontado donde quiera que vayas.

—¿Es que es mi guardaespaldas?

—Hasta que el responsable de tu agresión esté entre rejas —la atravesó con la mirada. Se levantó, se puso la chaqueta y la besó en la boca de forma posesiva. Después agarró el portafolios y el ordenador—. Ten cuidado.

Muy bien. Pues pasaría un par de horas en el despacho, iría a ver a Roy y se asegurarla de que John la trajera de vuelta con tiempo para ducharse y cambiarse para la cena.

—Esto es una exageración —afirmó Felicity mientras John trataba de que el Lexus avanzara entre el intenso tráfico de la hora punta de la tarde.

—Ya ha habido bastante con un error. No habrá otro.

—¿Progresa la investigación?

—Hay una pista. Oliver tiene contactos…

—A los que la policía no quiere o no puede recurrir —concluyó Felicity.

—Se podría decir así.

Para cenar, Raisa había preparado uno de los platos favoritos de Felicity. Sus atenciones la conmovían, y decidió hacerle un regalo de la tienda. Oliver se tomó el café en su despacho, y Felicity se fue a la sala de proyección a ver una película. Luego se acostó, leyó un rato y se quedó dormida.

Una hora después, Oliver entró en a habitación. Al contemplar su rostro relajado, la blancura de su piel, la boca, sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba de deseo. Era hermosa. En su interior, que era lo que más importaba, poseía carácter, valores y orgullo. Tanto que a veces le sacaba de sus casillas. Pero se identificaba con esa cualidad y la admiraba, a pesar de maldecirla. Porque también él la poseía: la tenacidad de tener éxito contra toda probabilidad. Reprimió un ataque de ira al pensar que alguien le había hecho daño, por los motivos que fueran. Pronto tendría la respuesta. Y cuando la tuviera, el responsable se iba a enterar. Se desnudó y se tumbó a su lado. Felicity no se movió. Apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir.

El timbre insistente del teléfono móvil penetró en el subconsciente de Felicity. Se incorporó mientras Oliver respondía. Era muy tarde ¿Quién llamaría a esas horas?

—Sí —dijo Oliver con voz profunda y cortante—. Por supuesto. Voy para allá.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estaré fuera un rato. Vuélvete a dormir —le dijo mientras se vestía.

—Como si fuera tan fácil sin saber adónde vas ni por qué.

Pronto sabría la verdad. Era mejor que se enterara por él.

—Era la policía. Ha habido un incendio.

—¿En la tienda?

—Sí.

—Voy contigo —ya estaba fuera de la cama y empezó a ponerse la ropa interior.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Intenta detenerme. O voy contigo o te sigo: elige —le dijo mientras se acababa de vestir.

—Felicity.

—¡Maldita sea, elige! —exclamó al tiempo que se ponía unas playeras y sacaba las llaves del coche de un cajón.

—Dámelas. Yo conduciré.

El olor acre del humo impregnaba el aire cuando llegaron a Double Bay. Al entrar en la calle, Felicity vio las luces giratorias de dos coches de bomberos. Dos coches de policía bloqueaban el tráfico.

—Quédate aquí.

—De ninguna manera —se había bajado en el momento en que el motor se detuvo.

—Como te separes un centímetro de mí, te encerraré en el coche.

—Entendido —le lanzó una mirada sombría.

Oliver la tomó de la mano. Ella no tenía intención de soltarse. Una ojeada bastaba para darse cuenta de que los bomberos tenían el incendio controlado.

Había gruesas mangueras en el suelo y agua por todas partes. Se oían voces, pero no se distinguía lo que decían. La policía hablaba con el jefe de bomberos. Oliver se identificó y la identificó a ella. Un oficial les puso al corriente del incidente.

—La vigilancia de veinticuatro horas al día que puso usted en el edificio ha dado resultado, hemos detenido a un joven que huía corriendo del lugar.

Felicity trató de comprobar los daños desde donde se hallaba. La escena no tenía buen aspecto bajo los reflectores que la iluminaban. Las ventanas de la casa estaban negras del humo, la mitad del tejado se había hundido y, en cuanto al estado de los artículos, lo más probable era que no quedara nada.

Todo se volvió borroso mientras se tomaban declaraciones, se ofrecía información y Oliver hablaba con sus vigilantes privados. La policía acordonó la zona. Uno de los coches de bomberos se marchó, seguido de un coche de la policía.

—Vámonos.

Oliver la condujo hasta el coche. Una vez dentro, Felicity lo miró en silencio. Él la besó en la boca.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Lo he hecho para distraerte.

—Pues no ha servido.

Oliver arrancó mientras ella miraba por la ventanilla sin ver.

—¿Quién habrá hecho algo así?

—Si el joven detenido es también el culpable de tu herida, no tardará en dar el nombre de quien le haya pagado —de eso se encargaría personalmente. Y si la pista que tenía era correcta…

Felicity estaba como atontada por la impresión. Tanta venganza… contra ella. ¿Por qué?, ¿por ser la esposa de Oliver? No tenía sentido. Pero los actos de un desequilibrado rara vez lo tenían, excepto para los psiquiatras. No se le ocurría qué decir y se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto…

Al entrar en el dormitorio, Oliver observó sus tensos rasgos y lanzó una maldición en voz baja.

—¿Nos acostamos?

—Tenía que ir para verlo por mi misma.

—Los ladrillos, la argamasa, la madera y los productos se pueden sustituir por otros —le dijo mientras le agarraba una mano y se la llevaba a los labios.

—Pero eran mis productos, mi sueño —todo el trabajo y la magia habían desaparecido.

Oliver la desnudó y luego hizo lo propio. Se acostaron y la abrazó hasta que se quedó dormida.


	26. Chapter 25

**Esta historia no me pertenece es solo una adaptación.**

 **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y Warner.**

* * *

Capítulo 25: Final

Felicity maldijo en voz baja cuando sonó el móvil. Respondió de manera automática y se identificó. Habían pasado dos días desde el incendio. Se había encerrado en su despacho para hacer los trámites del seguro, atender a la policía y rehacer sus planes. El papeleo la había mantenido ocupada e impedido pensar demasiado.

—¿Felicity?

El sonido de su nombre la devolvió abruptamente al presente.

—John va a buscarte para traerte a mi despacho.

¿Por qué Oliver actuaba de modo tan formal?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

Oyó el clic al cortarse la comunicación.

Ni siquiera la había saludado. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo a su vez y decirle que se fuera a freír espárragos. Iba a hacerlo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Abrió. Era John.

—Tengo el Lexus listo.

—¿Así, sin más? ¿Sin preguntas ni respuestas?

—Oliver me ha dicho que se trata de un asunto urgente.

—Supongo que debe serlo —lo miró exasperada—. Voy por el bolso. Espero que todo esto tenga una explicación.

Llegaron al centro sin soportar atascos. John dejó el coche en el aparcamiento del edificio de oficinas de Oliver y la acompañó, en el ascensor, hasta su despacho. La recepcionista la reconoció de inmediato. Enseguida apareció la secretaria de Oliver.

—La están esperando.

Una vez en el despacho, Felicity se quedó estupefacta al ver a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a Oliver: era Helena. Oliver se levantó para recibirla con un leve beso en los labios. ¿Era una disculpa por la forma tan brusca de hacerla ir? John se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta. Aquella situación era muy extraña.

—Pero, bueno, Oliver —dijo la actriz en tono de reproche—, nuestros asuntos no requieren la presencia de tu —hizo una pausa deliberada— esposa. Ni de tu mayordomo.

—Te equivocas —replicó Oliver llevándose los dedos de Felicity a los labios.

—A ver si avanzamos un poco, querido. Llevo casi media hora esperando. He leído el contrato nuevo y me parece bien. ¿Por qué no lo firmo, con tu secretaria como testigo, y me marcho?

—Porque voy a anularlo.

—¿Cómo dices?

Oliver tomó del escritorio dos copias de un grueso documento, soltó la mano de Felicity, las rompió por la mitad y las echó a la papelera.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —preguntó en tono de diva.

Oliver volvía a tomar a Felicity de la mano.

¿Qué demonios ocurría?

—Te voy a refrescar la memoria. Curtis Holt. Dos mil dólares para que hiriera a mi esposa.

—No tengo ni idea de qué me hablas —dijo sin inmutarse.

—Y cinco mil dólares por prender fuego a su tienda en mitad de la noche.

—¡Por Dios! ¿No creerás…? —se puso la mano en el corazón con cara de horror—. Somos amigos. Más que amigos. No podría…

—Pero Curtis sí.

—Quizá me haya mal interpretado —movió una mano con elocuencia.

—Fue Curtis el que dejó que la deuda en el casino aumentara —dijo Oliver con suavidad mortal—, el que ordenó que le rompieran la pierna, el ataque de Felicity y el incendio.

—Curtis no haría eso.

—La policía lo ha arrestado. Encontraron a Curtis Holt en el lugar del incendio y lo detuvieron. Para salvar el pellejo, ha cantado.

—No me lo creo —se puso de pie—. Me marcho. No volverás a saber nada de mí.

John no se movió de la puerta, y la actriz se volvió hacia Oliver.

—Dile a tu esbirro que se aparte.

—Se han comprobado las cuentas bancarias de Curtis y sus llamadas telefónicas. Se han encontrado las huellas de Holt en una lata de líquido inflamable que estaba tirada en el lugar del incendio. Su confesión es suficiente para condenarte.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto!

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Curtis lo hizo por mí.

—Pero esta vez ha llevado el juego demasiado lejos.

—Te deseaba, Oliver —explicó la actriz con desesperación—. Ha habido algo entre nosotros. Habríamos estado bien juntos.

—No había lazos que nos unieran, Helena —Oliver hablaba de un modo desconocido para Felicity—. Estaba en deuda con tu padre. Le hice una promesa. Y la mantuve.

Helena se echó a llorar.

—Nadie trata de hacer daño a la mujer a la que amo y se sale con la suya sin responder ante mí. ¿Está claro?

Hizo un gesto a John con la cabeza y éste abrió la puerta. Entraron dos policías.

—Pero, ¿qué hacen? —gritó Helena mientras la esposaban.

—Arrestarla, señora. Le sugiero que nos acompañe sin armar escándalo—cada uno la tomó de un brazo.

Atónita, Felicity los vio salir seguidos de John, que cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Se quedó inmóvil unos instantes y luego se volvió hacia Oliver.

—¿Qué has dicho?.

—Lo que has oído.

—Creo que deberías repetirlo —tragó saliva.

—A la mujer a la que amo —dijo sin fingir que no la había entendido. Se dio cuenta de que ella buscaba algo que decir. Quería tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que desaparecieran sus dudas e inseguridades. Y lo haría… en breve. Pero antes tenia que decirle algo más—. Helena y yo, a pesar de lo que ella quiera dar a entender, sólo hemos tenido una relación profesional —se ahogaba en aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate, en aquella boca suave y temblorosa, en toda ella—. Admiraba su talento como actriz. Pero no los juegos que organizaba fuera del escenario.

—Curtis le conseguía hombres —afirmó Felicity.

—Sí.

—Pero tú eras el premio inalcanzable.

—Sí. Te tenía de nuevo, Felicity. Habías vuelto a mi vida… y a mi cama. Nadie te iba a apartar de mi otra vez.

A Felicity se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero trató de no llorar. Era la hora de la verdad y la sinceridad, no de las situaciones tópicas.

—Fui un estúpido. Cometí el mayor error de mi vida al dejarle marchar. Noah…

—Era un imbécil egoísta y presuntuoso, en palabras de Roy.

Era una descripción adecuada que Oliver prefirió no aprobar verbalmente.

—¿Trataste de vengarte? —tenía que preguntárselo.

—¿Viendo cómo te hundías por unas deudas que nunca podría saldar?

—Sí.

—¿Habrías aceptado mi ayuda si le la hubiera ofrecido?

—No —su obstinado orgullo la hubiera obligado a rechazarla.

—Podrías habérmela pedido y te la habría ofrecido.

Pero no lo había hecho, sino que había luchado sin esperanza, trabajando cada vez más y tratando de estirar el dinero hasta que no hubo salida.

—Ven aquí —le dijo Oliver al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Su dulzura la desarmó, y se le escapó una lágrima mientras se aproximaba a él.

—Te quiero mucho —le dijo Felicity—. Creo que nunca he dejado de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando te odiaba.

Oliver sonrió ante la contradicción y la tomó de la barbilla.

—Eres el amor de mi vida —le dijo solemnemente—. Mi corazón y mi alma. El aire que respiro —le rozó la nariz con los labios y se detuvo ante su boca—. Lo eres todo y siempre lo serás —sintió la sonrisa de ella al posar sus labios en los suyos. La agarró por las nalgas para atraerla hacia sí y que sintiera su erección y la sostuvo por la nuca para besarla a fondo.

Tan a fondo, que Felicity tuvo que desprenderse para respirar. Mirar sus ojos esmeraldas le bastó para saber que ninguno de los dos se conformaría con un beso.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas salir antes?

—¿Es que tienes reparos en que despeje el escritorio y te haga el amor encima de él? —le sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Y arriesgarnos a que tu secretaria sea testigo de cómo su jefe pierde el control? —le pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior y se lo mordió con suavidad—. Destrozaría tu reputación.

—Anule todo lo que haya para el resto del día —dijo Oliver a su secretaria después de presionar un botón que había detrás de él— y transfiérame las llamadas importantes al móvil. Las atenderé después —agarró el ordenador y el portafolios y tomó a Felicity de la mano.

—Una cosa más —dijo ella, ya en el coche.

Oliver le dirigió una breve mirada, vio su sonrisa pícara y esperó.

—¿Qué te parecería tener un hijo?

Pensar en su vientre hinchado por un hijo suyo casi le hizo perder el sentido. Cambió de carril y aparcó junto a la acera.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó riéndose.

—Esto —le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó de tal modo que a Felicity le pareció que se derretía por dentro.

— ¿Es eso un sí?

Recordaría toda la vida la expresión de sus ojos verdes extasiados.

—Vamos a casa.

...FIN...

* * *

 **Hola a todos bueno lastimosamente llegamos a el final de este fan fic. espero que fuera de su agrado y de antemano gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final.**

 **Besos y abrazos gigantescos a todos y nos leemos en la próxima. (guiño de ojo)**


End file.
